


The Erotica of the Lion and Deer

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Ball Massage, Bisexual Claude von Riegan, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Chapters Are An Album Tracklist, Claude von Riegan Top, Cock Tease, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Erotica, Erotica (Album), Erotica Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Madonna Challenge, Madonna Erotica, Madonna Theme, Massage, Minor Bernadetta von Varley/Claude von Riegan, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top - Freeform, Virginity, botTom, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "Deep within the walls of Garreg Mach rests the sexual desires of its students- all hidden behind stone cages. Two of those students- Dimitri and Claude- go on a sexual liberation with each other, in an erotic melodrama of fantasy, love, and passion; each exploring their sexual freedom, and testing the hand of God in the process. Each of the two burns a flame of love, and they journey to use that flame as a catalyst for their pleasure, hopes, and dreams. All that while, deep inside them- where all life beings- is a metaphoric stone cage; the words, 'Erotic... Erotic... Put your hands all over my body' are forever carved onto it's walls... "





	1. Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> -8/29/2019-  
"This is a 14 chapter short story with themes of experienced arousal, sexual unfettered elation, and hidden lust that is staring House Leaders Claude and Dimitri; as well as some of your other favorite characters!
> 
> This story is part of a project idea I have always wanted to create; create a story in which the chapters follow a tracklist of a album tracklist, and where the chapters and plot are inspired by works of art and music. This story is directly inspired by Madonna's album "Erotica", and each of its 14 chapters will be a song title from the album; where the chapter plays off that title. Many of the summaries, and contents within the chapters will either be direct quotes from Madonna herself, or parts out of her Sex Book, Or interpretations of said quotes.  
As such, this story should be read while you have this album played in the background- preferably in a dim lit room- so that your visual and aural senses are stimulated; however, this part is optional.
> 
> Please go see Series Notes for more details info on the Series layout.
> 
> This story takes place in Pre-Timeskip Fire Emblem: Three Houses  
There is no set prerequisites for this, but almost ALL other stories in this series will takes place Pre-Time skip, and thus contain no spoilers on it- beyond what might be revealed in some support scenes post-time skip that might apply. But for the most part, this will be spoiler-free, and smut and battle filled.
> 
> Things in italics and parenthesis are always optional little tidbits of info that I throw in for better clarity, or simply just for extra information. For the most part they are optional reads as Parenthesis usually are. I also tend to bold key words/phrases/beings that I believe to be important things to remember, or if I'm introducing a new key term altogether. This will also be a thing for every story in this series.
> 
> CHECK THE SERIES NOTES FOR UPLOAD SCHEDULE ON OTHER SERIES.
> 
> And most of all- do not be ashamed of your sexual desires as you read~.
> 
> Thanks for reading". -@Sonicravenx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything you are about to see and read is a fantasy, a dream, pretend”

Deep within the monastery's walls crawled the desires of those within- trapped within the stone of ‘status quo’, ‘conductivity’, and ‘standards’. But, with such regulations on desires buries the deepest parts of the human condition that often are the most important- but most neglected; lust, pain, loneliness, love, angst, and most of all- sex. The sounds of anguish get silence in the thick walls and long winding hallways- lost indefinitely unless one goes looking for the long lost echo of passion.

**Lady Rhea** , since the start of the Officers Academy and her promotion to Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, has preached the importance of not falling to ‘human desires’. Innately, this is important- for upcoming Nobles, Knights, and everything else in between- these beings must conduct themselves with a clear conscious- not blinded by emotion. However, not even the strongest walls and dams can keep the flow of desire down for _ too _ long; some students dare to dwell in such- against her intention. Two specific students, who’s floodgates are bursting through the cracks of the old stone walls of the monastery, are at their wit's end of their tenacity to keep their desires at bay; **Claude** and **Dimitri**...

*****

“Claude! You were absolutely sloppy in technique in today’s routing mission! Why- you almost let the bandits get away!” yelled Dimitri into Claude’s ear as the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer are on their way back walk back to Garreg Mach from a joint mission.

“What? I’m sure that was also because _ you _ were too busy ‘holding down the fort’ that you didn’t actually fight!” said Claude in response.

“What? Preposterous! I was tactfully guiding the soldiers putting their lives on the line for the sake of the mission Lady Rhea called us to do! A battalion is only as strong as their commander- am I not correct?” asked Dimitri.

“Eh, if you say so. Well- while you were twiddling your thumbs _ I _ was out there shooting arrows into bandit’s assess. So, tell me- _ how _ was my technique bad? Better yet- how would you know since all you did was ‘command’ your units?” asked Claude. Dimitri then starts to get flustered.

“Please; anyone with as much unwavering disappointment in conductivity on the battlefield, and as flashy a wardrobe as you don it was downright impossible to not notice you in all your flashy glory!” said Dimitri irritatedly.

“Why- thank you. That has to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me- your Highness Prince Dimitri” said Claude mockingly.

“Gosh you two! Get a room while you are at it!” said **Sylvain** annoyed by their bickering, “Can we at _ least _ get back to the moostery before you two argue?”

“Ahem. My apologies Sylvain” said Dimitri as he regains his composure, “Claude- I just expect better from a House leader”

“Oh! So you see me radiating potential, and want me to meet your expectations! Well- why didn’t you just say that! Haha” said Claude as he laughs.

“Wha-!” said Dimitri caught off guard by the comment.

“Oh my…” said Sylvain as he walks away from their conversation- uninterested, as he continues back to Garreg Mach.

“Relax your noble-ness; if you are gonna be uptight all the time at least remove the stick from your ass on occasion so you aren’t so aggy” said Claude- causing Dimitri to blush.

“S-Stick up my ass? How v-vulgar! There is nothing of the sort up my ass at the moment- for your information! And I’m pained to find out why you are so lax after a poor performance, such as what you put on just now!” said Dimitri as he gets more flustered.

“Oh really… Well, the only one that inflicts the pain can take it away- they say” said Claude.

“I beg your pardon?” asked Dimitri- confused.

“Guys! Look- the monastery is just around the corner!” interjected **Hilda** as she dons a smile, “Lets just go our separate ways as Houses and call it a successful mission because we at _least_ completely it to Lady Rhea’s request!” she continued as she tries to mitigate the argument.

“You are right HIlda- as usual. Come on- let’s go on ahead; it might be less _ noisy _ up there anyways HIlda” said Claude as he walks ahead of Dimitri.

“Agh... “ moaned Dimitri as he looks down from feeling dissatisfied by the ending of the argument. “_ I… Just wanted him to do better… And be safe… _” he thought as the Blue Lions and Golden Deer continue on.

*****

_ Later that day… _

“Claude. May I have a word?” asked Dimitri as he approaches a back facing Claude- who was putting away books on a bookshelf in the Golden Deer classroom.

“Hm? Sure Dimitri. What’s up?” asked Claude as he turns around to face Dimitri.

“I… I just wanted to apologize for my demeanor during our journey back to the monastery earlier today. I was… Fairly poignant about my feelings, and commented them out of turn” said Dimitri feeling guilty.

“Oh that? Don’t sweat it; I kinda deserved it to be honest” said Claude.

“N-No! You were pretty good on the battlefield actually, it’s just-”

“I know I know- I was goofing off and not really taking it as seriously as I should. The bandits could have gotten away on my watch- there, you happy that I admitted my wrongdoings?” said Claude a bit annoyed- cutting off Dimitri. Dimitri, unsure what to say, stands there for a bit in silence.

“... I need to work on my social conductivity myself; I do not mean to lower your moral. Please- I am being sincere about this, so I hope you accept my apology”

“Yeah yeah it’s fine- just, could you try not being a tightwad all the time?” asked Claude.

“T-Tightwad?” asked a confused Dimitri.

“You are like- always agitated! You are so holding onto the face you need to put up for your position that it’s detrimental to yourself; sometimes, I don’t even think you are happy” said Claude.

“Happy? Detrimental? I-I don’t think that my conductivity is that severe that I neglect myself… And, I am pretty content with things and don’t feel sad…” said Dimitri as he starts to contemplate himself.

“I’m not talking about ‘being sad’ you… You just don’t look like you have time to enjoy things or unwind. And you are _ seriously _ stressed if you wanna take stuff out on me” said Claude.

“I-I wasn’t! I… I don’t know what I’m really doing anymore- I am just sorry...” said Dimitri becoming more and more unsure. Claude, feeling the tension rise in Dimitri, starts to approach him slowly. He places his hand on Dimitri’s chin, and rises it up to lock gazes with him. As Claude looks into his eyes he starts to feel his anguish, and pain ooze out from his soft baby blue eyes. Dimitri, as he looks into Claude’s green eyes, starts to feel a bit of solace within them- as if he can find a hideaway within Claude.

“You need to calm down. Why are you so stressed out?” asked Claude.

“U-Um… I’m not…” said Dimitri trying to not give into Claude’s warm touch, “I… Being an heir apparent such as yourself, you should understand the task of leading a whole nation of people- all relying upon your leadership- it becomes a bit.. Taxing. The chagrin of the people must be put on me- for that is what is expected of a leader. I… I have to keep face, and anything else that gets neglected must for the people” said Dimitri.

“Agh, seriously? Sure- all of that is important- but so is you and your needs. Do not neglect your needs” said Claude as he rubs on Dimitri’s chin with his thumb.

“Ah~... Um, well how do you suppose I do that then? It’s honestly too much for me sometimes… And I push others to meet my standard ‘cause it gets frustrating seeing someone too lackadaisical while I am so ‘uptight’ as you say…” said Dimitri as he looks down. However, Claude moves his face to meet gazes once more.

“I’ll show you…” said Claude as he leans in.

“W-What are you doing? C-Claude, we are two men in a classroom!” said Dimitri as he backs himself into the bookshelf Claude just placed books onto.

“I’m not going to hurt you, hehe. Just, close your eyes…” said Claude as he motions his lips towards Dimitri’s. Dimitri, looking out into the Courtyard, starts to worry.

“B-But, someone might see this- please” said Dimitri.

“Relax, and close your eyes I said” said Claude in a more stern tone. Dimitri, desperately wanting to envelope himself in Claude- but holding onto his preservations, cannot seem to choose what to do.

“Once you put your hand in the flame- you can never be the same. It pains me to say, but I-I don’t know if I’m ready to let my guard down and risk by position...” said Dimitri whimpering.

“But there’s a certain satisfaction in a little bit of pain. I can see that you understand me, and I can tell that I can feel the same as you. If you are afraid, then we can rise above all this crap… I only hurt the ones I love” said Claude. Hearing theses words Dimitri’s head started to feel light; his baby blue eyes started to fill with tears- his cheeks blushing red. In that moment, Dimitri gave in- allowing Claude to kiss him, and break down the walls Dimitri tried to hard to keep up. Dimitri comes up from air- being drowned by Claude’s warm saliva, and looks back into his eyes.

“... Wow. They say that the only ones that inflict pain can take it away… For that- you are a master at it” said Dimitri as he feels slowly better.

“Hehe, are you actually complimenting my fighting skills? Shoot- if all I had to do was kiss you to get a compliment I would have done it sooner” said Claude. Dimitri, hearing that word ‘_ kiss _’ then starts to get nervous.

“Kiss… Oh my- we just… B-But, I’m a man… I can’t be…” said Dimitri. Claude, irritated in his reaction, slams his hands against the bookshelf.

“If I were to take you from behind, and push myself into your mind- when you least expected it… Would you reject me Dimitri?” asked Claude.

“From… Behind?” asked Dimitri.

“You approached me from behind just now and came to me with what was troubling you. What if I… I wanted to do the same to you sometime?...” asked Claude as he blushes.

“I-I…” said Dimitri as he backs up into the bookshelf once more- causing some books to fall! As the books hit the floor loudly it alerts some of the Golden Deer students outside. Reacting quickly, Claude separates himself from Dimitri, and grabs a book in his hand. Suddenly, Hilda and **Ignatz** walked in.

“I-Is something the matter?” asked Ignatz.

“Yea- we heard a loud noise from here. Oh, it’s only just Claude and.. Dimitri?” said Hilda.

“Oh hey guys! Uh… Dimitri was just borrowing some of our books! He was looking around and dropped some you see- haha!” said Claude as he looks to Dimitri. 

“Huh? O-Oh! Y-Yes I was! I wanted to expand my literature repertoire with what you had over here” said Dimitri.

“But… Don’t those books on that shelf only pertain Leicester Alliance lore? Why would you want to know any of that?” asked Ignatz.

“Um… Well, it’s good to be well versed in knowledge from all over the Fódlan- is it not?” asked Dimitri.

“Well… I suppose…” said Ignatz.

“Well, if everything is fine, I’m leaving” said Hilda as she heads on out. Dimitri, looking over to Claude, gets curious.

“_ Why is he holding that book? _” Dimitri thought. Claude, grinning nervously, starts to breath funny. Unknowingly to Dimitri, Claude grabbed the book to hide his boner- that he was forming from after kissing him. He felt very embarrassed being hard in front of his House-mates, and all he wanted was for it to go down.

“Oh well, Claude- ironically I was looking for you,” said Ignatz as he fixes his glasses upon his face, “When you two are done the Golden Deer have to go see Lady Rhea. There is no rush, but I told the rest that we will meet in the Reception Hall”

“I-I’ll head there now actually” said Claude as he slowly goes back over to the bookshelf, and places the book back on the shelf. He then walks back over to Dimitri, and whispers, “If you wanna take me up on my offer meet me here when the moon is highest in the sky later...” in his ear. Dimitri, blushing, starts to get nervous as he says this. Claude then walks away with Ignatz, and Dimitri stands there- walls broken down, and his desires fully gushing out.

“He’s going to take me from behind?...” mutters Dimitri…

-CHAPTER END-


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love and intimacy under the shadow of plague”

“C-Claude~... We… We should not be doing this…” muttered Dimitri as he is backed up into an old bookcase in the Golden Deer classroom in the dead of night. Claude, using his strong body to wedge Dimitri’s body between a rock and a hard place, looked into Dimitri’s eyes.

“Hm? But, we just started” said Claude as he kisses upon DImitri’s neck.

“Claude, I-I don’t even look at other women in a promiscuous way- that is wrong to do. I’m not a skirt-chaser like Sylvain, and I’ve never done anything with a man. I-I haven’t even dwelled far into my own sexual indulgences- please, let’s just forget this night happened...” said Dimitri. However, Dimitri held tightly onto the bottom of Claude’s shirt.

“Oh really? If that was the case- why did you come? To cum? Hehe… I didn’t invite you hear in the dead of night to go over class notes. You came here on your own volition” said Claude.

“Correct… And that might have been a mistake...” said Dimitri. Claude, not wanting for Dimitri to climb back into his stone-caged walls, bites onto his neck and hugs him.

“Ah!~” moaned Dimitri.

“Your body- Dimitri… Is a temple. And exposing it for someone that will honor is is the only way to pay proper homage to it” said Claude. His whimsical words worked so well to open Dimitri- orifices and all, as when he spoke Dimitri allowed his body to him.

“_ I… I never knew how much you cared… When you put your arms around me… I get…Mmm... _” thought Dimitri.

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it. Whatever pain you have- I will lick it away. Any anxiety I’ll tear out of you with my teeth” said Claude as growled into Dimitri’s right ear.

“Mmmm~…” moaned Dimitri. They started to kiss once more. Claude, getting more aroused by the second, starts to inch his right hand towards Dimitri’s cock, and feels it through his pants. “Ah!” Dimitri shouts in shock.

“How do you like being touched there?” asked Claude in a low sensual tone straight into Dimitri’s ear.

“_ I’m burning up… _” thought Dimitri. Suddenly, Dimitri holds Claude’s waist with his arms, and kisses Claude- his tongue in a dance with Claude’s.

“Ooh… When you kiss me… When you hold me tight… This is pretty hot, Prince” said Claude and he squeezes more down on Dimitri’s cock.

“Oh my~...” said Dimitri. They then commence to make out- Claude running his left hand through Dimitri’s silky blonde hair, while his other massaged Dimitri’s pulsating cock through his trousers. Dimitri, despite him trying all he can to resist, slowly is giving into Claude's irresistible touching; he longed for the sensual touch that he is feeling, and as he gazes into Claude's eyes he gets the urge to devour him.

“You are getting wet…” said Claude as he pulls his hand up from Dimitri’s crotch- noticing Dimitri’s pre-cum melting on his fingertips.

“I’m sorry…” said Dimitri embarrassed that his lust for Claude is showing through him being completely aroused right now. However, Claude grips Dimitri’s hair firmly in his hands.

“Why? You should always be wet when you are around me” muttered Claude- causing Dimitri to get flustered.

“N-Not so hard please…” said Dimitri. Claude then unhands Dimitri’s hair.

“S-Sorry, I got caught up in the moment…” he says guilt-filled. Dimitri then leans his face into Claude’s, and licks on Claude’s mocha skinned cheeks, and goes in for a kiss thereafter.

“There- now we are _ both _ wet Claude” said Dimitri as he blushes intensely. Claude grits his lips between his teeth.

“Mm! Call my fucking name again!” said Claude as he barricades his tongue in Dimitri’s mouth.

“Mmm… Cwaud…” attempted Dimitri as Claude’s tongue massages the inside of his mouth.

“My dick gets up when you call my name, my Prince,” said Claude.

“Really? You like it that much?... How much?” asked Dimitri as he finally comes up for air.

“I don’t have to explain it- just believe in what my lips have to say” said Claude as he starts to kiss all over Dimitri’s body.

“Claude… Claude… Claude!” moaned Dimitri.

“...Did you hear something just now?” a voice said off in the distance. Claude and Dimitri then perk up as they pay attention.

“Yea… I think it was near the Courtyard” another voice say.

“Oh no! Claude- those are patrolling knights!” said Dimitri as he regains his tact.

“Yea- and they look like they are coming right this way. Come on- we gotta skedaddle!” said Claude as he grabs DImitri’s hand, and they run out of the Golden Deer classroom.

*****

“*pant* *pant* That was close…” said Claude out of breath.

“What? *pant* What are you talking about? We are hiding in a flower bush for pete sakes!” said Dimitri. Claude covers his mouth.

“And unless you want to be hiding your ass from the switch I suggest you be quiet, my Prince” whispered Claude. Suddenly, they hear knights pass by their hiding location.

“I thought I heard running go in this direction… Just keep searching!” said one knight.

“Right!” said the other. They both pass Dimitri and Claude- unaware they were hiding right next to them, and Claude and Dimitri sigh as they fade into the distance.

“Now _ that _ was close…” said Dimitri.

“Hehe, and pretty fun” said Claude.

“Fun? Hi-tailing it out of your House classroom at midnight _ isn’t _ my example of fun Claude” said Dimitri.

“But you never let go of my hand the whole time we were runnin’- didn’t ‘ya Prince?” said Claude as he cheekily grins. Even now, their hands are locked together as they rest in the flower bush. Dimitri, nervous, unhands himself from Claude.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about…” said Dimitri.

“Come on- you know you liked it. You are so warm against my skin Dimitri. Come on, let’s do what we were just doing again” said Claude as he climbs on top of Dimitri.

“Ahh!” moaned Dimitri as Claude kisses down his neck, and starts to undo his shirt and unzipped his pants to touch his dick through his underwear.

“_ He’s touching me everywhere… Oh my god… He is so hot.. I'm burning up… _” thought Dimitri as Claude’s hands unbutton every facet of his garment, and leaves Dimitri partially exposed in front of him.

“You are so… Hot, my Prince” said Claude. Hearing his sweet words, Dimitri gives in to his arousing words

“...Do I make you sizzle up, Claude?” asked Dimitri and a joking manner.

“Nah, you make me wet, my Prince” said Claude as his cheeks blush up. He then goes to take off DImitri’s pants, but as he does he starts getting nervous.

“W-Wait, not that…” said Dimitri as he places his hands in front of his ass.

“Hm? Why what’s wrong? We are alone again” said Claude.

“I’ve… Never done anything like that before- I must admit…” said Dimitri.

“Never… Had sex?” asked Claude.

“... I thought I should wait until I was married- or at least found a suitable consort for marriage…” said Dimitri.

“Hehe, well that makes the two of us,” said Claude.

“... You are a virgin? But, your tenacity to get me unfettered…” said Dimitri.

“N-No, that’s not what I meant. I had some crazy days back home- let’s just say that… I meant, that I wanted to wait to have sex with whom I wanted to marry too” said Claude as he looks into Dimitri’s eyes.

“Why are you looking at me? H-Hey! Do not be suggesting things like that if there is no meaning behind it!” said Dimitri.

“... How do you know I’m not serious?” asked Claude.

“These… Frivolous acts… Are just that!” said Dimitri.

“I don’t try to satisfy someone I don’t like…” said Claude as he looks away. Dimitri, seeing the pain on his face, gets embarrassed.

“... I’m sorry… I don’t know what to take of this… And, to be more clear- I have been ‘past the bases’ so to speak… But no, I have never penetrated anyone… Or had anything penetrate me…” said Dimitri.

“I’ll teach you how to fuck then. I want my next to be meaningful this time… And to pretend it’s my first...” said Claude as he looks deep into Dimitri’s soul. Dimitri becomes shocked as he hears these words.

“T-Teach me?... With you?... Oh my…” said Dimitri as he becomes less tensed up.

“Just close your eyes, and I’ll make both of us feel alright. I won’t have you stressed out any longer while I’m at this monastery” said Claude. However, Dimitri gets nervous once more.

“T-There’s no way you can possibly do that for me… Please, let’s stop while we are ahead Claude- I appreciate the sentiment” said Dimitri. However, Claude bangs on the ground- seeing Dimitri get enclosed once more.

“Stop running from me! You don’t have to pretend anymore; you have been eyeing me ever since I stepped foot on Garreg Mach. You have been teasing my battle demeanor since ‘cause you pay so much attention to me. Give it up, do as I say. Just give it up, and let me have my way with you so I… I can make you happy... _U-Us_ happy... You don’t scold **Edelgard** like you do _me_ at all!” said Claude.

“... Well that’s ‘cause Edelgard isn’t a slob on the battlefield…” said Dimitri as he looks away- attempting to guard his feelings. Claude scoffs- getting increasingly annoyed at Dimitri's words.

“That’s not what I meant! You know what I mean, my Prince. Let me in; how you feel… Is human nature” said Claude as he starts to slide his hand down Dimitri’s crotch.

“Ah!~ Wait… N-Not here… It’s too open… Please…” muttered Dimitri wanting him to stop. Claude then looks into Dimitri’s baby blue eyes, and starts to grin.

“Not here you say? Then where?” asked Claude.

“You room… Mine… I don’t care which…” said Dimitri as he embarrassingly looks away.

“Say no more, my Prince. I’ll carry you there” said Claude. He then picks up Dimitri in his strong arms, and makes way to the dorms.

“C-Carrying me isn’t necessary. I can walk fine” said Dimitri.

“With all that pre-cum, are you sure your legs aren’t just a _ little _ too weak?” asked Claude.

“Um…” said Dimitri as he looks away.

“Hehe. Come, let’s go” said Claude as he walks off.

*****

_ A day later... _

“Achoo!” said Dimitri, as he sits in the infirmary of the Officers Academy.

“... So tell me Dimitri. What were you doing to catch a pollen-induced cold again?” asked **Manuela** as she paces around the room attempting to find an antibiotic for him.

“I told you Miss Casagranda- I just was on the battlefield and fell into some flowers after getting pushed off my horse. I suppose that while I was in the batch of flowers… I might have caught a cold from the seasonal allergies they bring” said Dimitri. Manuela then sticks a thermometer in Dimitri’s mouth.

“Hm… Well you must of been having a picnic while you were down there to have such a pollen load within you. You definitely have a fever!” said Manuela as she takes out the thermometer, and reads Dimitri’s temp.

“_ You couldn’t be more right Miss Casagranda… _” thought Dimitri.

-CHAPTER END-


	3. Bye Bye Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A lot of people are afraid to say what they want. That’s why they don’t get what they want”

One early bright and shining day at the monastery- Sylvain awakes from slumber, and goes to take his morning shower. As he opens the door of his room- situated at the end of the hallway on the 2nd floor of the dorms- he walks out, and yawns.

“Ahh~. Time to start my day! It’s such a good day out- but kinda bright...” says Sylvain as he looks out the window of the hallway, “It’s not too hot or cold out- I think. Hm… I think after I take a shower, I’m gonna have a nice hot bowl of porridge, and find a lucky lady to share it with. Or- should I go flirt with the lunch lady so she can give me some extra muffins and bird eggs on my plate? Mmm… You know I’m feeling some Pheasant Roast with Berry Sauce too- but that’s more lunch food… Maybe lunch for breakfast? What is that called? Lunkfast? Hm…” continued Sylvain as he walked down the hallway. He passes by **Felix**’s room, and as he does so he sees Claude’s door open. However, what comes out is not Claude- but Dimitri! Sylvain, still a bit tired from just waking up, can’t really believe what he is seeing.

“Bye bye baby” said Dimitri as he leaves the room. He then looks over to see Sylvain, and stops immediately in his tracks. 

“... Dimitri?” questioned Sylvain- as he rubs his eyes to see clearer. Dimitri, completely frozen, can’t even get out a word. He then looks back- re-confirming in his mind that he did, in fact, walk by his room already. He then looks back to Dimitri. “... What’s up? Isn’t that… You just came out of Claude’s room” 

“Huh? Oh… Uhhh, yes I did. What of it?” asked DImitri nervously.

“Um… It’s just that he is from another House. It’s early. And, it is Claude” said Sylvain confused. He then thinks, “_ He said something as he left. What was it again?... _”

“I was… Giving back a book I borrowed from the Golden Deer Classroom, and didn’t want to forget by waiting later in the day. Remember, we are going on a mission right after breakfast today” said Dimitri.

“Oh yea! I completely forgot!” said Sylvain.

“Yea… Yea, so I was in there just to do that- _ nothing _ else” said Dimitri.

“Um, well I believed you were just there for that when you said it. What else could you have been doing Dimitri?” asked Sylvain.

“N-Nothing of course! Haha” said Dimitri nervously- throwing off Sylvain with his laughter.

“O… -Kay… Well, hey- I gotta question; if you were going to have lunch for breakfast- would you call that lunkfast?” asked Sylvain.

“W-What?!” asked Dimitri flabbergasted.

“You know- like how when people have breakfast for lunch, they call it ‘brunch’. What is the opposite? Lunkfast?” asked Sylvain.

“... I’ve… Never thought about it- if I am being honest. But, it does sound like that would be the case” said Dimitri.

“Awe! Well, maybe I can ask Claude! He’s up right now is he? Let’s go back in!” said Sylvain as he walks past DImitri. However, Dimitri grabs his arm.

“Uh! N-No! N-Now is not a good time for Claude to see you” said Dimitri nervously; in truth, Claude was nakedly getting himself together inside.

“... But you just came out. Why can’t I go in?” asked Sylvain.

“Because… Because… Um…” said Dimitri- unsure of what to say, “_ Because _ we have little time to spare before we get ready for our mission! Yea, that’s why! We have to eat quickly and report to Lady Rhea as soon as we can!” said Dimitri.

“Agh… I suppose so… Is Felix already up too? Maybe we should go see if he is not still sleeping then?” asked Sylvain. 

“I think the quicker we get off this floor, and food in our stomachs- the better. Felix has impeccable attendance, so he sure is downstairs training for the mission- or something. Come, let’s go!” said Dimitri as he pushes Sylvain down the hallway.

“Well, you make a convincing argument. I just have to shower first, and I’ll go down for food” said Sylvain.

“Agh, okay- quickly. Or- I suppose you could take your time…” said Dimitri- realizing that as long as Sylvain isn’t bothering Claude at the moment he can do whatever he wants.

“I’ll make sure I don’t take to long Dimitri” said Sylvain. Sylvain then heads into the showers, and as he closes the door behind him Dimitri sighs.

“Oh... My... God… I almost was caught… I gotta be more careful…” said Dimitri as he heads back to his room.

*****

_ Then, on one specific luminous night after… _

“C-Claude… Please, don’t play with me in the hallway- wait until we get to your room” whispered Dimitri as Claude plays inside Dimitri’s pants as they walk.

“Haha! Seein’ you flustered is _ so _ sexy! I’m tempted to just try and suck your dick right here in the hallway!” whispered Claude back.

“No! He are right in front of **Ferdinand**’s room! Come on- we are almost there; can you keep your hands to yourself until then?” asked Dimitri.

“Awe… Well, if I have to wait to touch your beautiful body- can we go to your room this time?” asked Claude.

“Hm? Well, I suppose we can… Just- stop touching me!” whispered Dimitri as he blushes.

“Hehe- is it cause you are getting hard and wet? I’m sorry- it’s just what I’m good at doing!” whispered Claude.

“_ Yes _! Is that what you want me to say? L-Let’s just go- get in quickly!” whispered Dimitri as he opens the door to his room.

“Hehe- you talkin’ about Sylvain catchin’ you leave my room? That’s ‘cause you are slow on your feet, and you freeze up in intense situations. Don’t worry- We are workin’ on loosening you up, my Prince” whispered Claude- ‘causing Dimitri to get flustered.

“C-Claude! That was serious- we need to be careful! A-And, I apologize for my dedication to squats when I’m training” whispered Dimitri. Claude enters Dimitri’s room, and Dimitri closes the door behind him.

“Hehe, you don’t need to be apologetic for your nice, tight, marble ass! Makes me wanna explore your tight crevices even more!” said Claude in Dimitri’s ear as he turns to face Dimitri.

“S-Stop talking so dirty…” said Dimitri.

“But you love it when I’m doing that sucking on your nipples though” said Claude.

“C-Claude!... I was told my chestal area is just fairly sensitive… What you say when you touch that area d-doesn’t have to be correlated…” said Dimitri embarrassingly.

“And hold up- let’s back it up for a moment… Why do we need to even be careful?” asked Claude.

“Huh? Well… We are fooling around… Of course we need to keep this to ourselves” said Dimitri. Unknowingly, that was the wrong thing Dimitri could have said to Claude in that moment

“What? So what- you need to keep face for the others? For Lady Rhea and **Seteth**? You wanna fuck around with me and still walk around the monastery like your shit don’t stink?” asked Claude with a bit of annoyance showing in his tone.

“... Excuse me? What are you talking about? Of course I don’t want to walk around like my’ shit does not stink’, but as heir apparents we have to-” 

“Heir this… Heir that… So you wanna keep fucking around with me and appear _ single _ is that it? For suitable women that you might court in some setup marriage perhaps? Or- are you just ashamed to be seen around with an ‘absolutely sloppy in technique’ person such as myself?...” said Claude- showing some of his insecurities to Dimitri for the first time. Dimitri, not used to Claude’s vulnerability, doesn’t know what to say.

“... Claude… No, that’s not… I don’t think that. I… I _ do _ like you…” said Dimitri as he looks down. Claude then backs Dimitri into his door, and places his hand on the door as he looks into Dimitri’s baby blue eyes.

“Look at yourself! When you tell me you like me- you can’t even look me in the eyes! You are ashamed of me- and how you feel” exclaimed Claude.

“C-Claude… Please, keep your voice down…” said Dimitri in a whimpered tone.

“Unlike _ you _ I’m not ashamed of touching you; of making you wet, looking into your ocean blue eyes and wanting to suck every… Drop… Out of you” said Claude.

“B-But you pushed yourself off of me when Ignatz and Hilda walked in on us!” said Dimitri- raising his voice. Hearing this, Claude backed up off Dimitri.

“I…” said Claude- caught in his own actions prior.

“Yea- you thought I didn’t notice that? You throw your shit on me, but what about you? You… F-Forcing yourself on me! Regardless of what I felt I… Even if I wanted it, you still didn’t want them to know too… So you don’t fucking care about me as much as you say!” said Dimitri, who is overflowing with emotions.

“... Dimitri…” said Claude, who is at a loss for words.

“... I apologize… I said some things I didn’t mean…” said Dimitri- who starts to get teary-eyed. Claude, not wanting him to cry, wipes every tear away.

“P-Please, don’t cry. I only want you to cry from pleasure… I should be the one crying- let it be my turn to cry” said Claude.

“W-What?” said Dimitri as he looks into Claue’s eyes.

“I’m throwing my shit on you- and not taking my own. I never do… Say whatever you want- _ do _ whatever you want to me that will make you happy. Please, just don’t cry because of me…” said Claude as he lets down his arms, becomes completely unguarded, and wanting Dimitri to ravage his body.

“... Claude… You are so beautiful… What makes you feel excited? Wake you up inside?” asked Dimitri.

“... Not leaving things up to chance, people who are not blindly relying or leading… Being not bound by common sense… You” said Claude.

“Ah!-...” said Dimitri- shocked by his response, “... Claude… Does it make you feel good to see me cry?” asked Dimitri.

“N-No!” replied Claude.

“I think it does,” said Dimitri.

“No! What are you talking about!?” questioned Claude

“You come onto my body… Criticize my standing with my position in power… Yet, don’t understand the contradiction between them all; I think you thrive in that chaotic middle” said Dimitri.

“What? Oh- so that ‘contradiction’ is your feelings for me…” said Claude.

“...” Dimitri muttered- only but a grunt of guilt escaping his mouth.

“I don’t want to keep the bright flame of your ego going… To love you is _ NOT _ a sin… If you cannot come to terms with that, then I go _ adios _” said Claude.

“I know! And I’m fighting that battle- and have been since you touched me and broke down my walls!...” said Dimitri as approached Claude, “So… You can forget about all of that”

“Huh?” questioned Claude. Unknowingly to Claude, he lit a flame within Dimitri.

“Forget the rules… Forget the fools… Forget my fears… Forget my tears… You can forget about it all baby… Because this is the first and last time you will me cry like this. Just give me time and I… I will come to be who _ you _ deserve as well!” said Dimitri- conviction radiating off his face. Claude then dons a small grin.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Claude.

“Yes… Just… Give me time… I don’t want some ‘arranged marriage’ or whatever things you think I want- or keep what we are doing down for… Yes, this has _ really _ scared me- because I _ want _ it so bad! But, in that I might have lead you on… So, no more. Say ‘bye’ to that Dimitri, and hello to the one that will be there to ravage every part of your body- like I know you wanna do to mine” said Dimitri.

“Oh! I like that!” said and excited Claude as he rushes in to kiss Dimitri. They then fall to the floor, undress, and make love to each other- forgetting about the argument they just had…

*****

The next early bright and shining day, Dimitri awakes from slumber next to Claude- sound asleep. Having to pee he opens the door of his room, walks out, and yawns.

“Oh my~... It sure is bright out today…” said Dimitri as he scratches his ass. He walks down the hall to the bathroom- only to meet up with Felix, who just walked out.

“Good Morning, Dimitri” said Felix.

“Good Morning, Felix” said Dimitri as he passes him. 

“Um, Dimitri?” asked Felix at the last moment. Dimitri turns around.

“Yes, Felix?” said Dimitri- unsure what he would want.

“Are you… Okay?” asked Felix.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” asked Dimitri.

“... Your room is right next to mine, and I thought I heard you yelling last night… It kept me up” said Felix. Suddenly, Dimitri got embarrassed and flustered.

“Me? Yelling? O-Oh, yes I was a bit mad about our l-last mission we did... About my performance. Sometimes I beat myself up… Hehe…” said Dimitri lying. To Felix, that does sound like something he would do- but squishes his face- thinking that is weird to do. Felix, not _ really _ believing him- but not really caring about what had to say in general- groans.

“... Whatever. Just do your yelling _ not _ at midnight. Some people have to sleep” said Felix.

“Yes, you are correct. M-My apologies… Please excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom” said Dimitri as he enters the bathroom. As he goes in, Felix sighs.

“... I don’t think what I heard sounded like he was beating _ himself _ up though…” said Felix to himself.

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -8/31/19-  
"Thanks for reading so far! Question for readers- answer Sylvain's question! What do you call Lunch that you eat during Breakfast? Is it truly Lunkfast? COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS BELOW!" - @Sonicravenx.


	4. Deeper And Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ass fucking is the most pleasurable way to get fucked, and it hurts the most too”

"Oh! C-Claude! P-Please, be g-gentle~...” moaned Dimitri as Claude rims his ass with lube with his index finger.

“_ Relax _… I’ll never hurt your precious marble vanilla cream cake called an ass!” said Claude as he slowly inserts his finger inside Dimitri’s tight pink asshole.

“Oh!~...” said Dimitri as he whimpers on Claude’s bed, “Not so deep”

“I can’t help it- my finger falls deeper and deeper inside you the further I go… You are getting real wet; I can’t tell what’s more wet- your cute little ass, or your girthly throbbing cock” said Claude as he twists his finger inside Dimitri’s asshole- making Dimitri moan even louder and clench onto Claude’s pillows. As Claude lets his finger out Dimitri’s ass Dimitri oozes lube out of his asshole as he puckers it, and suddenly-

*poot*

“...M-My apologies Claude…” said Dimitri- embarrassed that he let out a small fart.

“Hehe, don’t be. With all the friction of me going in and out of your juicy ass air gets inside… So, you can almost blame me for making you fart” said Claude.

“R-really? Well, that does make sense why I kept having that sensation like I was as you were doing that…” said Dimitri- showcasing his inexperience in sex, "I feel embarrassed- your face is right there...". Claude giggles, and after he whiffs the lingering butt molecules away in the air he leans in to sniff his ass; 

“It doesn't even smell, so don't be embarrassed! Mmm… It smells of ecstasy and pleasure… Hehe, maybe I should make you release more from your body?” pondered Claude.

“M-Make me fart more? I-I would not like to do that voluntarily- no” said Dimitri. Claude then smacks his hand on his face.

“I _ meant _ make other things , my Prince. Like make you cum” said Claude. Dimitri then blushes.

“M-Make me ejaculate? Oh~...” said Dimitri as he starts to daydream about Clauding making him climax.

“I can even make you from back here” said Claude.

“What? But, semen does not come out of your ass” said Dimitri.

“Hehe, but what is _ in _ your ass is called a g-spot of sorts; basically, I please that- and it will make you want to cum from pleasure. That’s why I’m gonna fuck you till we both cum, ‘kay?” asserted Claude.

“What? Y-You can do that? I have only made myself ejaculate from masterbating my penis…” said Dimitri. Claude then inserts his finger back in Dimitri’s ass. “Ahh!~” he moans.

“Shh, my little tight Prince- you are making it hard to loosen you up. I’m aware you can make yourself cum just fine- but I don’t want you to ever make yourself cum when I’m around to satisfy you, and give you what you deserve _ anymore _” said Claude.

“S-So you are telling me I’m not allowed to masterbate?” asked Dimitri.

“Why jerk yourself off when I’m here to suck you… Lick you… Thrust all inside you so your climaxes are more intense? Just with the foreplay we already do- I can tell you enjoy what I can do to you. And foreplay is the _ most _ important part of having sex” said Claude.

“It is?... I assumed the sensation of having it alone would be enough” said Dimitri. Claude then thrusted his finger deeper within Dimitri. “Ohh!~” Dimitri moans.

“You are purring like a little kitty right now, my Prince. And sure- you can just have sex, but if you are not having sex with someone that actively isn’t trying to make you cum from every part of your body- what the heck is the point?” asked Claude.

“I… I don’t know… This is the most I have ever done Claude, why are you asking me?” asked an oblivious DImitri. Claude once again smacks his hand on his face.

“Well, then I’ll show you why you should want that,” said Claude.

Then, Claude did what Dimitri didn’t expect; kissed his asshole. For his lips to meet Dimitri’s unique lips down low was a feeling like no other to him; To Dimitri, these were no different than kisses sent from heaven above. To Claude, this was the most delicious meal he has had yet at the monastery; a snack that gets sweeter and sweeter the more you indulge.

“C-Claude?!~... Mmmm, oh my god…” said Dimitri- sweat beads rushing down his face- as he feels a cooling moist tongue snoop around the treasure that is his asshole. Claude then kisses his asshole once more as he comes up for air.

“How was that?” asked Claude.

“... I love it…” admitted Dimitri.

“Tell me you want more” said Claude.

“I want… More…” said DImitri reluctantly.

“Uh uh! I’m not continuing unless you are more confident on what you want. Say it with your chest, my Prince” said Claude.

“I… I want it… I want more” said Dimitri as he buries his head in Cladue’s pillow.

“Now _ that’s _ more like it!” said Claude as he eats Dimitri’s ass out more.

“Oh my! F-Fuck Claude…” said Dimitri as he arches his ass up in the air- shoving his asshole into Claude’s face. Claude’s tongue travels further into Dimitri’s guts as he does this. 

“You know… Someone once told me that romance was dead… And I believed ‘em instead of remembering…” said Claude as he came up for air once more.

“Agh~... Instead of?” asked Dimitri.

“Remembering what someone close to me… You remind me of what they said… This feeling inside that I can’t explain… And it’s burning alive” said Claude as he slobbers down on Dimitri’s asshole again.

“Agh!” moaned Dimitri.

“... And I never want to hide that feeling again!” said Claude. In truth, Claude has forgotten what it feels to truly care for someone, and want to care for them, protect them, and please them; the love he felt was emulated in someone close to him some time before. He takes this memory, and buries it deep within Dimitri’s anal cavity along with copious amounts of lube.

“Oh my god… Please Claude- go deeper…” said Dimitri. Claude then looks up to Dimitri.

“But in order to go any deeper…” said Claude as he climbs up to Dimitri’s face.

“W-What?” asked Dimitri as he meet eyes with Claude. They kissed.

“I’m gonna have to put _ my _ little Prince inside of you” said Claude- causing DImitri to blush.

“A-Already? I-I don’t know if I’m… I don’t know if I’m ready…” admitted Dimitri. Claude then kisses Dimitri’s head, and spanks his ass. “Ahh!~” said DImitri as he enjoyed the pain mixed with pleasure.

“You are as lubed up as a turkey on butter, my Prince. Anymore wet and the attendants are gonna think I wet the bed!” said Claude.

“B-But…” said Dimitri blushingly.

“Just relax, my Prince. Close your eyes, arch your back like daddy showed you, and if you need to hold on to anything- or dig your nails into something, use me” said Claude. Dimitri holds Claude’s face his his hand.

“... You promise it won’t hurt Claude?” asked Dimitri.

“I’ll never _ ever _ hurt you down there… My cock will only give you pleasure… Please, baby- I’m throbbing so hard! I’m oozing all over your nice perfect ass” said Claude.

“... J-Just… Be gentle… Go slow…” said Dimitri finally giving in. Claude kisses Dimitri on the cheek- but DImitri pulls him closer to kiss his lips. As he does this, Claude inserts his cock into Dimitri’s ass. “Ooooh!!~” screamed Dimitri in pure ecstasy.

“Shh- you don’t wanna alert Felix or **Lorenz** , my Prince. _ FUCK _ you are so tight- I love it” said Claude as he covered Dimitri’s mouth. He then starts to thrust in Dimitri’s ass just right.

“Mmmm!~... I’m sorry… Y-You are yelling too Claude… Oh my god you are _ so _ big… I’m getting so hot” said Dimitri as he clenched his ass muscles around Claude’s cock.

“Oh yea! Like that! Oh, baby- you are gonna make me cum quick if you do that!” said Claude as he thrusts deeper. Claude grabs tight on Dimitri’s ass- digging his nails into his skin so much that red marks were showing. He thrusted his cock deep into Dimitri; the only sounds echoing on the walls were Dimitri and Claude’s joint synchronized moaning, and the clapping sound from Dimitri’s tight ass colliding into Claude’s thighs. Claude was mesmerized by the ‘thapping sound’; the sound of his cock exiting and entering Dimitri’s asshole, his balls slapping against Dimitri’s ass with every pulse, and Dimitri’s heavy breaking accompanying it all like a sexual symphony. Claude makes his dick flex inside Dimitri’s tight ass, and makes him lift his head off the bed.

“Oh fuck! Fuck em harder, Claude!” demand Dimitri. Claude then forced Dimitr’s head back down on the bed, and continues to fuck him doggy-style.

“Who’s your daddy, my Prince?” asked Claude as he spanked Dimitri.

“Y-You!” muttered Dimitri- attempting to speak between the moments Claude wasn’t up inside his guts.

“B-Baby, I feel so good; when you hit a certain part of my ass- I feel like I’m gonna cum!” said Dimitri.

“Then I’ll do it just like that and make you cum first baby” said Claude. He then positions Dimitri’s ass just right as he thrusts- making DImitri squeal.

“Ohhhh!~... Just like that… Harder… Harder… Faster- fuck Claude!” moaned Dimitri.

“I”m gonna milk you like a cow, my Prince. I can feel you oozing now babe” said Claude as he feels Dimitri’s dick as he whales around- dripping pre-cum everywhere on the bed. 

“Mhmm! Please make me cum Claude!~” demanded Dimitri.

“Mmmm!~” exclaimed Claude- increasingly turned on by his words.

“Oh! B-Baby, I’m getting close!” said Claude as he fucks Dimitri faster than he ever had before.- ‘causing FImitri’s eyes to roll back, and his own toes to curl. He then flips DImitri over on the bed, making them face each other, and goes to re-insert his cock inside Dimitri. “I wanna see your face as I cum inside you”

“B-Baby…” whispered Dimitri as Claude inserts his cock back inside him, “Ohhh!~...”

“Hold on to me tight” said Claude as he wraps his arms under Dimitri’s back, and tucks his head into Dimitri’s shoulder rest. Dimitri then wraps his arms and legs around Claude’s back, and starts to moan into Claude’s ear as he feels Claude’s cock slide deeper and deeper inside of him.

“Fuuuck!~...” moaned Dimitri. Suddenly, Claude starts to pump away with velocity; increasing the beats per minute as the seconds pass. Dimitri, unable to take the pleasure he is experiencing, can only scream and moan. 

“Baby- if you wanna do all that hollerin’-” said Claude as he takes a pillow, and covers Dimitri’s face with it, “Do it all you want now”. He then continues to fuck his asshole quicker and quicker- reading farther inside Dimitri’s guts the more he goes. For a second, Claude almost thought he was seeing an imprint of his cock through Dimitri’s stomach as he fucked him.

“Ahhh!... Ahhhh!... Aghhh!~” Dimitri moaned with exstacy through the pillow into Claude’s ear.

“Yes baby! Yes, I’m- agh, I’m getting close… I’m gonna cum!” groaned Claude as he removed the pillow from Dimitri’s face, and kissed him. Dimitri caught a clear chance to breathe, and started to speak through his moans.

“I-I think I am too! I’m gonna… Ugh!!!~” exclaimed Dimitri as he busted all over his torso, and parts of Claude’s sheets. Watching Dimitri bust exciting Claude to no end, and soon after-

“D-Dimitri!!!~” grunted Claude into Dimitri’s neck as he busted inside Dimitri’s ass. As they pump out the last of their loads, they both then fell relaxed to the bed, panting and breathing heavily.

“Oh… M-M-My… Claude, that felt so…” said Dimitri. Claude then climbs off Dimitri, and sits beside him on the bed to face Dimitri’s face- causing his cum to ooze out of Dimitri’s ass as he removes his cock, and cluddles him.

“Shh, my Prince… Just feel the moment- and kiss me. Let’s... Just lay here like this for awhile- ‘kay?... Fuck! That was like- _ magic _…” said Claude as he kisses Dimitri.

“Y-Yes, I would love to… You are so warm… Thank you for making me feel so good, baby” said Dimitri. 

“Anything for my Prince” said Claude. They then hold tight to each other, and soon after a moment of silence they both fall asleep…

-CHAPTER END-


	5. Where Life Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If your joy is derived from what society thinks of you, you’re always going to be disappointed”

“A-Are you sure you want to do this, Dimitri?” asked Claude. Dimitri, whose head was near Claude’s crotch, unzipped his pants.

“... You have sucked me… I should return the favor…” said Dimitri.

“But I did that because I wanted to- don’t suck me because I did to you,” said Claude.

“No- you are mistaken Claude; I _ want _ to suck you” said Dimitri. Claude blushes intensely as he does this.

“... It’s hard to make me cum if I don’t fuck…” admitted Claude as he buries his face in his hand.

“... You said it before to me… ‘If you are not having sex with someone that actively isn’t trying to make you cum from every part of your body- what the heck is the point?’” said Dimitri. In truth, every sexual encounter they have had was Claude coming on to Dimitri; he always was the one making Dimitri cum, and only cam when they fucked after their first time. Dimitri has never once tried to make Claude cum- until now.

“D-Dimitri....” said Claude- shocked at his response. In Dimitri’s eyes, he was determined to please Claude, and as he pulled out his big mocha-skinned cock he wrapped his mouth around it. “Ugh!~” moaned Claude.

“I can barely fit it around my mouth…” admits Dimitri.

“I-If its too much, we can stop” said Claude. However, Dimitri shook his head ‘no’.

“I want to go down… As far as I can on you… This is a new, and different way to kiss that I wanna master myself- just like how you showed me how one could be kissed in this asshole” said Dimitri as he kisses the head of Claude’s penis. As he did, he lifted up his cock, and looked to his balls. “You testicles are large as well… They droop more than mine do” 

“Uh, well nice observation, my Prince. This the first time you were this close to another man’s nuts?” asked Claude.

“Yes, actually. I’ve never had the opportunity to look at anyone else's testicles before” replied Dimitri.

“Hm… Well… I do enjoy them licked too…” admitted Claude.

“You can lick testicles too? Does doing that make you cum like my g-stop did?” asked a wondering Dimitri. Claude then chuckled.

“In ways- yes. Any part of the body can turn one on- so if you wanna stimulating my nuts- go ahead. Just… Be gentle, ‘kay?” asked Claude.

“I will,” said Dimitri as he goes back to putting Claude’s cock in his mouth. Claude tilts his head backward, and clenches his hands in a fist as he feels the tenderness of Dimitri’s mouth on him suck ing him slowly.

“Mmmm~...” said Claude.

“Am I doing it good?” asked Dimitri.

“I’m fuckin’ moaning aren’t I? Keep going” said Claude as he places his hand on Dimitri’s head, and guides his head down his cock- deeper than before.

“*cough*” Dimitri goes as he somewhat chokes on Dimitri’s cock.

“I’m sorry! I was too aggressive!” said Claude guilty.

“N-No, I just wasn’t expecting it. I didn’t know I could go that far… Perhaps I could go further… M-May I keep trying until I can fit it all inside my mouth like you can with mine?” said Dimtiri filling with resolve.

“... By all means, my Prince- go ahead! When you can suck all my dick in one gulp that’s called ‘deepthroating’ you know- ‘cause the dick is deep in your throat? Anyways, you can eat this meal all day and _ never _ get fat- please suck away, my Prince~” said Claude. Dimitri blushes, and goes back to sucking Claude’s dick- gripping his cock with his left hand as he does.

“I will- for you” said Dimitri.

“Mmm… Use your hand and jerk me as you suck me babe…” said Claude.

“Like this?” asked Dimitri as he does exactly what Claude likes.

“Y-Yes! Fuck!~...” moaned Claude as he clenches his toes, “Go down where it’s warm and I cannot hide, my Prince… Where life begins… ‘Cause that’s where I’ll love it the most”

“I’ll put what I have learned from you to the test; I’ll ignite this fire _ without _ using oil” said Dimitri- causing Claude to grin.

“Oh yea! Fuck, I love it when you dirty talk me!” admitted Claude as he leans forward to smack Dimitri’s ass, “Just feeling your moist tongue circles around my cock feels so… Ohh!~ It’s like I can feel every tendon and muscle in your mouth passionately nurturing me inside you. All my glans are opening up for you, and I can feel my pre-cum oozing out of my tip~. J-Just be careful around the tip- I’m sensitive there babe…”

“M-My apologies…” said Dimitri as he changes his technique.

“N-No, it feels good- just too much sensory overload and it’s _ too _ much- ‘ya know? But- my god, you are a pro right now- this feels like heaven” said Claude as he leans back on the bed.

“I’m glad that you like it, baby” said Dimitri. He starts to circle his tongue around Claude’s frenulum- arguably one of the most sensitive parts of the penis- and as his tongue creates a river of pleasure around Claude’s cock he starts to stutterly groan, clench his ass and curl his toes.

“Mmmm- Oh baby~, t-t-that feels so good! Mmmgh! Please d-don’t stop doing that, my Prince~...” said Claude stutterly as the whole body starts to twitch uncontrollably.

“C-Claude? A-are you okay?” asked Dimitri- thinking he is hurting Claude; however, he is doing the complete opposite of that.

“Baby- don’t stop! Please~ I’m c-close! Please just keep doing that!” desperately demanded Claude as he gazed emotionally into Dimitri’s baby blue eyes. 

Dimitri, seeing how much pleasure Claude’s face radiates instead didn’t say another word, and continued to suck him. He used his right hand, and started to massage his balls- while his left jerked his cock as he sucked him. As he continued he saw Claude’s entire body twist and turn from pleasure, and moan inaudible words into the air. Claude then reaches his hand and places it onto Dimitri’s head, and guides his head all the way down his penis. Dimitri, being ready to take all of Claude’s warm throbbing cock this time, swallowed Claude’s entire dick in his mouth. 

Tears of joy start to leave Dimitri’s eyes; not due to him being pleased, but the joy of him knowing Claude is. As Claude forces Dimitri’s head down his cock he clenches his hand on Dimitri’s head as he thrusts his hips into Dimitri’s mouth- covering Dimitri’s face in his pubic hairs. He envelopes his thighs around Dimitri’s head as he finally releases his load into Dimitri’s mouth; his legs completely shaking from ecstasy as he has a full body orgasm.

“I’m cumming!!! Aghhugh~~... D-Dimitri! Fuck!” exclaimed Claude as he fills up Dimitri’s mouth with his cum. As he cums Dimitri get surprised at the speed that his cum shoots down his throat- almost making him choke as it touches his uvula. DImitri pulls up from Claude’s cock, and cum spilling out of his mouth as more oozes out of Claude’s cock. Dimitri, unsure what to do with Claude’s load keeps Claude’s load in his mouth as he looks up to Claude- who is looking intently at Dimitri as he jitters. Claude, noticing Dimitri isn’t spitting his load out or swallowing it starts to understand his dilemma. “My prince, you can spit it out in the trashcan if you don’t want to swallow it; I would hope my cum isn’t nasty however…” 

Dimitri then thinks, “_Oh, so you can swallow this stuff?... I thought it was only supposed to go inside a vagina…_”. He then swallows it, and as it slides down his throat he gets shocked by the sensation and texture of it. He then coughs slightly, and then speaks; “I didn’t know semen could be digested. Is it healthy for you?”

“Huh? Uh… Well I would assume it’s not hostile to the body if it’s what you need to make babies, my Prince. And I mean- there are other contents in the world more nutritious than cum, but let’s pretend mine is the most nutritious thing in the world and- eat as much as you want~... Hehe” said Claude as he giggles. Dimitri then grins.

“If that is what you like Claude, then I’ll take as much of your cum as I can take” admits Dimitri- causing Claude to blush. Claude then lays back on the back, lets out a huge sigh, and tries to control his body jitters.

“But damn man… For your first time doing that- it was really good… I’m glad… I could be your first to do that to” said Claude as he tries to hide his face from his blushing.

“I’m really glad you enjoyed it. And I enjoyed watching you in so much pleasure because of what I was doing- it’s pretty euphoric” said Dimitri. Claude then looks up, and grins.

“Well- then now it’s _ your _ turn to sit back and relax as I suck all the cum outta your nice thick cock, my Prince~” said Claude as he climbs on top of Dimitri on the bed.

“M-Me? But you don’t have to- I didn’t do that so you would reciprocate it, babe” said Dimitri. However, CLaude covers Dimitri’s mouth his hand.

“Shhh. I’m doing this ‘cause I _ want _ to. I’m gonna make you bust all over me- now lay back!” said Claude as he pushes Dimitri down so he is laying flat on the bed, “Look- you are hard as shit, my Prince. Please, allow me to lick all your wood away” he continued.

“M-My wood? Oh- you mean my hard penis… U-Um, well I won’t stop you if you want to r-ravage my body some m-more, Claude...” said Dimitri in a soft tone- making Claude’s flaccid dick rise ever so slightly.

“Mmm! Keep talking like that and I just might!” said Claude as he starts to go down on Dimitri.

“Ohh!~...” moans Dimitri as Claude starts to go down on him, “Don’t stop…” 

“I won’t, my Prince” replied Claude.

Claude continues to suck Dimitri’s cock- making him moan from pleasure and hold onto Claude’s head for support as he barely can take Claude’s immaculate technique. Stuttering and jerking his body around, Dimitri utters a sentence that throws Claude off.

“Oh~... N-No one has ever made me feel this good… Feel this happy… I~… I love you Claude~…” said Dimitri- the last words oozing out of his lust-stained mouth. Claude, hearing those words ‘_ I love you _’ made him rise from sucking Dimitri’s cock, and looked him in the eye with a somewhat somber expression. Coincidentally at this same time, Dimitri ends up busting his load all over Claude’s face, and a he does so he moans “I’m cumming C-Claude!~ Of my god...” 

After Dimitri comes down from his afterglow, and his body settles down- cum littering the bed sheets, Claude’s hands, face, and hair, He looks into Claude’s face with a passionate smile. However, Claude’s face looks somewhat unpleased.

“You... Love me?...” questioned Claude...

-CHAPTER END-


	6. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everybody loves you when they are about to cum”

The worst thing that you could feel, in the heat of the moment, is heartbreak from someone you just gave your all to. When you put your all into another, often the slightest missteps become deep abysses in your mind. This is why communication and trust are the most essential components to a relationship; as soon as one veers off the path in this world of desire it takes only the most authentic flame of love to set the right. These hurdles are some of the many you have to cross in a budding relationship, and as Claude and Dimitri continue their midnight hookups they know this would be the beginning of that process; they soon started to dig hurdles the deeper and deeper they started to fall in love…

*****

It was a windy afternoon at the monastery, and the students of all three houses littered the Reception Hall, Dining Hall, and Courtyard. Being a House Leader means that you often have to go out of your way to make sure the rest of the students in your House are accommodated; as such, Claude is making his normal rounds around the monastery- talking to any student that might have issue, or just wanting to catch up with him. But, even a House Leader has days where the role gets too taxing. Claude, personally, doesn’t always like to do all this hard work- but he understands the role he was given, and is grateful for it. 

He had just came from the Church area- having helped Ignatz carry choir music from across the way, and walked down the Reception Hall slowly to catch his breath from all of his running around. Claude stretches out his arms, and yawns. As he does this, he hears small footsteps of heels walking towards him from behind. Suddenly, he hears a dainty voice.

“C-Claude?” Claude heard from behind him. As he turned around it was **Bernadetta**, holding something in her arms.

“Oh hey, what’s up Bernadetta? Surprised to see you up and out of your room. What’s going on?” asked Claude.

“Oh! W-Well, I was walking around the quad and I noticed this was on one of the tables just laying there unattended… “ said Bernadetta as she holds up a piece of a board game to Claude, “I know that you often play games with **Caspar** and **Linhardt** outside, and I couldn’t find them to return this to you- so I went looking for you all day” 

“Oh really? Well, now I feel bad… Thank you Bernadetta!” said Claude as he blushes from being a tad embarrassment.

“Oh n-no! Don’t be! Honestly it was just me kinda creepin’ in on what you three were doing- and I just happened to be there when you guys left, and you just happened to leave your game piece. S-So here!” said Bernadetta as she holds out her hands- offering the game piece to Claude as she holds down her head. Claude, blushing due to seeing Bernadetta do that, gets nervous.

“Oh, well don’t need to do all… Sure, thank you” said Claude as he accepts the game piece from her. Bernadetta, seeing Claude take it from her, starts to blush.

“Oh! Well, I’m sorry for taking up your time!” said Bernadetta anxiously.

“Hehe, Bernadetta- you don’t need to be like that with me. _ Relax _. Come, why not we go have some tea together- since you went through the trouble of finding my game piece for me?” asked Claude. Hearing this, Bernadetta blushed. 

“T-T-Tea?! Like- together? Like- I'm not alone in my room- together? Uh- I’m _ so _ not prepared! Can we rain check?” asked Bernadetta.

“It’s a sunny day out Bernadetta- but if you have something else you would rather do- like stay in your room- I’m not stopping you from that” said Claude as he starts to walk away, “Welp, I guess I will just enjoy some tea back out on the quad by myself~...” said Claude teasingly as he says it loud enough for Bernadetta to hear. Enticing her so, she starts to run after Claude.

“O-Okay! L-Let’s go quick- people are starting to stare…” said Bernadetta as she looks around. Claude starts to laugh. 

“Come on” said Claude as he waves to Bernadetta to hurry up. Bernadetta smiled back, as she walked to Claude’s side. 

To Bernadetta, this was an invitation she had not seen coming- but had always wanted to happen; in secret, she had been following what Claude has been doing, and paying attention to rumors that were spreading around too. While couped up in her room, she had overheard knights speaking about things that had been concerning the monastery; specifically, rumors about students walking around at night, and acting not in the grace of Lady Rhea while on monastery grounds. Bernadetta specifically, now just showing her budding feelings for Claude, had hoped that those rumors were not correlated with Claude. 

However, unbeknownst to both of them- another student had been following Claude as well, and was surprised to see Bernadetta’s meddling; while conversing in idle chit-chat about other House-related events in the monastery Dimitri sat around in the Courtyard as he saw Claude walk about holding a tea set. Somewhat eager to slip away and go find a way to talk to him he instinctively got up from where he was, and was prepared to say his goodbyes to the group he was with- before he saw Bernadetta trailing behind him. He suddenly froze in his steps- being unsure as to why a Black Eagle such as Bernadetta was walking with a Golden Deer such as Claude- _ his _ Claude in Dimitri’s mind. Jealousy, something that Dimitri had not felt in quite some time- if at all for a fire that burned such as the one between him and Claude- ignited in Dimitri’s soul. 

“_ B-Bernadetta?... _” thought Dimitri as he saw them walking. Little by little, the picture perfect life that he started to frame for himself- with Claude in it- shattered prematurely; specifically, this does not just mean ‘before its time’, but also highlighting another fear within Dimitri’s mind; that at some point the happiness he was feeling- be it how small in fragments it was- was bound to end- like any other frivolous encounter does. Dimitri, feeling all of these emotions all at once, could only stare. 

“Dimitri? Is everything alright?” asked **Ashe**\- who stood beside him amongst other Blue Lion students. Dimitri then turns to Ashe- who dons a worried look on his face.

“Hm?” asked Dimitri- who was thrown off as he comes back into reality.

“You turned and looked off like you need a Wyvern pass by! Is everything alright?” asked Ashe once more.

“Y-Yes. My apologies- I… I just saw something that I guess I shouldn’t put anymore thought into- is all…” said Dimitri as he starts to walk away in the opposite direction of Claude.

“Huh? But Dimitri. Hey- wait, is something the matter?” asked Ashe- attempting to get his House Leader’s attention. However, Dimitri didn’t respond…

*****

_ Later that day… _

It’s supper time, and the Houses all go down to eat at the Dining Hall. Claude walks in with Ignatz, **Raphael**, and Hilda- all ready to chow down.

“Oh yea! Claude- last one to the food line is the last one to the food line!” said Raphael as he dashes off to the other side of the Dining Hall. Claude, astonished by his actions, places his hand on his face in disappointment.

“Oh my, Raphael- how on earth will I cope from losing this meter dash to get some soup? Oh Hilda- I’m feeling so weak, please catch me!~” said Claude as he starts to lose is balance, and daintly fall into Hilda’s bosom.

“H-Hey! Stop playing around Claude! I’m not trying to let Raphael take seconds, thirds, _ and _ fourths before the lunch lady even has a chance to put a portion of food on my plate!” said Hilda as she pushes Claude to the side, and hurries after Raphael. Ignatz tries to catch Claude as he falls to the ground.

“C-Claude! Don’t worry, I got you- ah!” said Ignatz as his attempt to catch Claude fails- and he falls to the floor.

“Agh! My nice, perfectly chiseled behind has now been damaged. Ignatz- I guess we have to work on our upper-body strength in our next training sesh” said Claude.

“I-I’m so so sorry, Claude!” exclaimed Ignatz. He goes to try and help Claude up back on his feet.

“Thanks. Now let’s get back on to- oh” said Claude as he looks over to the table next to him and sees Dimitri, Ashe, and Sylvain all sitting together; Sylvain trying to not push out a laugh, and Ashe and Dimitri both astonished by the sight. “Well, way to kick a brotha’ while they are down I suppose”

“H-Hey man, I thought ‘lil archer-boy there was fit to help your graciousness back to your feet- but I guess I was mistaken! Haha” said Sylvain. 

“I’m not laughing at you, Claude!” said Ashe. Dimitri however, doesn’t really speak- and Claude takes notice of this.

“Well, I guess the comedy act is over. Let’s go get some food Ignatz- don’t want Raphael to actually try and eat all the food!” said Claude. As Claude and Ignatz start to walk away- Dimitri looks at him, and as Claude looks back to Dimitri he starts to wonder.

“_ Did I… Do something?... _” thought Claude.

*****

“Hey, Dimitri? May I sit with you?” asked Claude as he makes his way back over to where Dimitri, Ashe, and Sylvain were all sitting; by now, Sylvain and Ashe had both got up to leave- leaving only Dimitri coincidentally. Dimitri looked up to Claude, and was unsure of what to really say- or how to process his emotions in the moment. Not wanting to make a scene, he sighed.

“... Yes, you may” said Dimitri. Claude, unsure of what his issue is, sat down across from him.

Claude and Dimitri ate in silence for a minute or so- only sharing awkward looks towards each other- and each unsure of how to start a conversation. During their silence, a group of girls walk by idelly chatting amongst themselves in the Dining Hall behind Claude, and Claude notices them.He turns slightly to look behind him as they walked behind him. As he looks away from his food- and Dimitri, Dimitri groans silently at his seat; annoyed at his averted interest. As Claude looks back to Dimitri, he has a snarled look. Claude, way more confused than before, gets nervous.

“Dimitri... What’s up?” asked Claude.

“... What do you mean?” asked Dimitri back to him. Claude then leaned in slightly- as if he didn’t want anyone to hear what he was about to say.

“You’ve been… Kinda distant and not as chatty with me… What’s up? Did I do something?” asked Claude in a whispered tone- worried about Dimitri. Dimitri however, groans once more

“_ Did you do something _\- you ask? You...” said Dimitri as he tries to clear his thoughts on what to say- and not be taken over my mindless behavior. In truth, Dimitri knew that his resentment towards Claude in the moment was baseless; but what he saw, and what that made him feel like, didn’t feel nice to him. His hormones were racing, and the flame in him was being lit by only oil tinted with jealousy.

“L-Look, if this is about last night- I’m sorry, I was just too tired to do anything… I stayed up the night prior ‘cause I wasn’t studying- and needed to cram, and then I had a mission all day. If I did anything to annoy you- I apologize” said Claude- attempting to own up to any and everything that he can. 

“What? N-No, my issue has nothing to do with last night! I don’t know where you would think that I would be mad that you are focusing on your obligations…” said Dimitri. Dimitri then grunts, and leans back in his seat. 

“So there _ is _ something up then?... Involving me?” asked Claude- getting slightly annoyed as he continues, “Communicate with me man- come on, that’s not fair to like- be mad and not say anything. If you wait too long- and not talk about what’s wrong- then it only gets worse-”

“I know!” shouted Dimitri- alerting some of the students around where they sat. Claude, noticing the attention that he just attracted, curls his neck down.

“D-Dimitri…” muttered Claude. Dimitri then stands up.

“O-Oh my… M-My apologies everyone. I… I got an idea. Like ah… An ‘oh, I know!’” said Dimitri as he nervously laughs.

“... Perhaps we should have this conversation elsewhere, my _ loud _ Prince?...” asked Claude.

“... Yes” admitted Dimitri. After the looks died down, both Claude and Dimitri head out of the Dining Hall together. However, not without Sylvain, still in the Dining Hall flirting with girls, taking notice…

*****

“... So, what is wrong, Dimitri?” asked Claude as they head out into the quad- where no one else was around. In truth, Dimitri started to correlate Claude’s actions with Dimitri’s actions in terms of the estate of how down low their relations are; that in some ways, Claude was ‘stepping out’ of their fictitious relationship status because Dimitri was not coming to terms with what Claude wanted. Instead of rushing to get to that point, Dimitri instead caved in and accepted the heartbreak. Dimitri, attempting to choose his words wisely, clears his throat and begins to speak.

“... Claude… What happens after now, I know I don’t deserve you… I don’t want to cause you any pain, but I love you just the same. And, you’ll always be my baby. I think we have come apart, and I know you are not happy. So… If you want to pursue a woman- instead of keeping up with me, who might be holding you back in all of this- then you have permission to do what you must” said Dimitri with pain.

“W-What? _ What _ are you talking about?!” asked Claude.

“You... Were eyeing those women just now?...” said Dimitri with uncertainty- as if he didn’t just see him do that.

“The ones that passed by? I mean- I just looked at ‘em; didn’t know that I couldn’t do that. Dimitri you have it all wrong; they were Blue Lions students I was helping out earlier in the day. I was going to exchange a smile passing by, but she must of been so occupied in her friend group that she didn’t notice me sitting” said Claude. Dimitri, realizing his side of the story, then sighed- trying to recount his point.

“So you don’t want a woman?” asked Dimitri as he stares Claude down intently.

“... Where is all of this coming from? Dimitri- I told you before, haven’t I?” said Claude.

“What?” asked Claude.

“... I’ve been with men _ and _ women before… In my past that is… So, for me to say that I’m like- not attracted to women would be lying. But- just ‘cause I want you doesn’t mean anything related to that! _ You _ still want women too, correct?” said Claude attempting to plead his case.

“W-Well… Like I said a while ago- I’m no skirt-chaser… So, those thoughts weren’t… R-Really in my mind” said Dimitri. Claude starts to get increasingly annoyed.

“Okay- so I’m still confused as to where this is all coming from; Dimitri- I want _ you _!” exclaimed Claude.

“... You say that… You say that- while also going out to have tea with Bernadetta!” yelled Dimitri with a stern tone. Claude, shocked, then straightens his back- eyes wide open.

“W-What? I wasn’t- I mean… That wasn’t… Ugh, so... You saw us then?” asked Claude as he gets embarrassed and guilty- realizing just why Dimitri is a bit mad at him.

“You were on a date- I presume? I get it- you just fuck around with me, and pass me up? I didn’t think you were like Sylvain, Claude- but you are looking a lot like him right now! You might as well _ dye _ your hair red while you are at it!” said Dimitri in anger.

“What the heck? Why are you being so mean? I wasn’t on a date!” said Claude.

“Then what was it?” asked Dimitri. 

“Nothing! And- _ why _ would you care if it even was? I don’t even think she _ likes _ me! But I mean- it’s not like _ we _ are _ dating _ , or that I can wear a fucking shirt on my back that says, ‘ _ I’m taken _’ Mr.- LetsKeepThisAllToOurselves!” yelled Claude. However, as he saw Dimitri’s hurt face by is words, he immediately regretted saying that.

“Wha-!... I… But I’m… I thought you understood I was _ working _ on being comfortable with this…” said Dimitri as he looks down. To Dimitri, Claude’s words solidified what he already thought.

“N-No, I’m sorry- please forget I said that. I spoke in anger… I guess, I haven’t been communicating all my grievances either… Practice what you preach they say” said Claude as he rubs his head.

“Claude…” said a guilty Dimitri. Claude sighs, and goes to explain _ his _ side of what Dimitri saw; of him merely inviting her out to tea for helping find his lost item.

*****

“So… That was the reason then? And, you are being honest with me?” questioned Dimitri.

“Yes! Why in the world would I need to lie? Are you _ that _ jealous that you are gonna be this jumpy about every small thing? Can’t I just be nice?” asked Claude- getting more irritated with Dimitri.

“J-Jealous!? I-...” said Dimitri as he caught himself red handed- and red faced. Claude sighs.

“Look- I’m sorry if that is what it seemed like- but you need to really talk to be and not jump to conclusions; all of this would of been solved with just simple communication” said Claude.

“You… Are correct. I apologize for my demeanor…” said Dimitri in a hushed tone- feeling very guilty.

“Don’t be sad, My Prince. I don’t want to _ ever _ make you sad- or cry… Unless you are crying tears of pleasure” said Claude as he closes his distance with Dimitri.

“So… You aren’t looking for anyone else?... No other girls?...” asked Dimitri as he lowered his head once more. Claude, like a nightingale dressed in golden cloth, swoops in to pick his drooping head back up, and locked eyes with him.

“My Prince… If there was a girl I wanted the most… It would be the girl looking deep into my soul right now…” said Claude. Dimitri, unsure of what he meant, took a step back.

“The… Girl looking at you? Who else is staring at you?...” asked Dimitri as he looked around, “I’m the only one here. Please, if you want a girl just say it-”

“No no no- sorry, my cheeky metaphors aren’t gettin’ to you…” said Claude cutting Dimitri off, “By the girl I mean- you”

“Me? But, I-I’m no girl Claude… You’ve… Seen my penis… N-Not that girls couldn’t have ones I-I suppose…” said Dimitri as he ponders himself. Claude however, smacks his head with his palm.

“Agh… _You_ are the G.I.R.L. my Prince; the **G**uy **I** **R**eally **L**ike. Get it? Hehe” said Claude. Dimitri, finally understanding what Claude meant, starts to chuckle.

“What- hehe… Claude, you sure are the humdinger of the monastery- that’s for sure…” said Dimitri.

“Hehe, Mhmm!~ And you are my bad, sexy, perfect, dreamy little girl. I don’t want anyone but you- and I _ mean _ that so much, my Prince…” said Claude as he leans in to hug Dimitri- but he stops him!

“N-Not…” said Dimitri as he looks around. Claude, disappointed, sighs as he backs away.

“R-Right…” said Claude. Dimitri, as he looks up to Claude’s hurt face, starts to get sad at his own actions.

“_ What… What is holding me back? Is it me… Or him that I’m afraid of? Why can’t I just… Let go?... _” thought Dimitri as he clenches his fists.

“... Don’t push yourself for me… I’ll wait for you to come around” continued Claude. However, Dimitri was tired of feeling like Claude was lowering himself to match his own place in the relationship- when they should be equal, or stop while they are ahead. Dimitri, full of determination, approached Claude, and hugged him!

“No… G-Guys can hug guys… Be it- it might be something of conversation as to why two different House Leaders are hugging- but I do not want to run anymore… Please Claude- you don’t know how much I want you…” said Dimitri.

“Then… You should show that more…” said Claude with a sad tone.

“... Again, you are right. I will” said Dimitri as he hugs Claude tighter- uncaring on who sees.

“_ Don’t keep me waiting _…” thought Claude as he gave in, and hugged Dimitri back…

-CHAPTER END-


	7. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the one I crave, and my cravings get dangerous”

One Saturday afternoon, Claude walks out into the Courtyard- grinning from ear-to-ear, searching for his very special Prince- Dimitri. He passes by some sleeping cats and Black Eagles students as he walks to the Blue Lion classroom. However, as he walks in front of it- he notices that no one is there.

“Hm? Where is everyone?” asked Claude to himself. He looked inside- not a student in sight. He started to rub his head- trying to think of where their House could have gone. 

“Good Afternoon Claude, are you looking for someone?” a voice asked behind him. Claude turns around to see Edelgard standing there.

“Oh, hey there Edelgard. Y-Yea, I suppose you can say I was… I just was wondering where the class went?” asked Claude.

“I saw Dimitri and his House leave earlier in the day on a mission; he informed that he would be heading off to Itha Plains to do some Beast Hunting” said Edelgard.

“Beast Hunting? All the way out there?” asked Claude.

“Apparently, it was requested by Lady Rhea suddenly; after the Grand Duke of Itha- **Rufus**\- sent for help of the Monastery. From what I could gather- as the Blue Lions were moving hastefully, strange activity has propped up in that area, and Dimitri- being affiliated with Rufus- took up the mission as soon as he heard. They are also accompanied by some church knights” said Edelgard. Claude, a bit perplexed, starts to itch his head once more.

“_ Hm… Why wouldn’t he tell her this and not me?... _” thought Claude.

“Got something on your mind?” asked Edelgard.

“Huh… No. Well, that sounds interesting to say the least. Beast you say? Hopefully they make a safe return” said Claude.

“Hehe, well you being concerned with the estate of another House is quite unlike you- Claude” said Edelgard as she raised one eyebrow in peaked interest.

“What? I-I just know how hard it can be to deal with beasts- is all. And, even though we are all in different Houses- we still are all students of the Officers Academy. So, I should want none of them to die, correct?” asked Claude.

“You are correct, I’m just teasing you- hehe” said Edelgard as she smiles.

“... So Dimitri told you all that, huh…” said Claude as he looks up to the sky.

“I just happened to see him when I was out and about. He seemed like he was in a rush- so I wouldn’t be surprised if no one else knew why the Blue Lions are all gone. And they all left due to Dimitri requesting them all accompany him. I remember him saying something like… ‘_ I don’t wanna keep him waiting for my return _’. So, I assume he wanted to make way to Itha to see the Grand Duke faster than an arrow shot from a bow” said Edelgard. Claude, hearing this, straightened his spine in surprise.

“He said that?... Hm…” said Claude as he started to ponder something. He then started to think, “_ I wonder… If he was talking about me?... _”

“Well, knowing Dimitri he will lead their House to a successful mission. I suggest _ you _ stop walking aimlessly throughout the monastery, and make you you have successful missions yourself Claude” said Edelgard as she starts to walk away.

“H-Hey! What are you trying to get at?” asked Claude. Edelgard then turns around.

“Oh- nothing. I just hope that there isn’t other things getting in the way of your responsibilities, Claude” said Edelgard as she chuckles. Claude, looking Edelgard straight in the eyes, starts to get nervous.

“_ Does she… Know? _” thought Claude.

“I heard that the last couple Golden Deer missions there were… Complaints about your demeanor on field” continued Edelgard.

“What? That is what you mean? Well- I wouldn’t say it was the last couple; some here and there. I mean- sure, the last mission we did in Magdred could have went smoother- but I got a bit paranoid in the dense fog! I wasn’t focused… and, the Golden Deer joint mission with the Blue Lions was alright- me and Dimitri just had a little tit-for-tat, but we resolved it” said Claude attempting to plead his case.

“Hm, so it is resolved you say… Well, I’m just nit-picking you nonetheless; as a House Leader you want to set an example for the rest of your classmates to follow, and you also don’t want the _ other _ House Leaders to leave you in the dust. So, I suggest- once again- to focus on your own endevors” said Edelgard.

“Sheesh- I heard ‘ya the first time! Why don’t you use your own advice, and stay outta my hair?” asked Claude. Edelgard laughs hearing this.

“I am intruding a bit- I apologize for that. The Black Eagles are not perfect either- don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want our House to supercede yours because your House is slacking- I want the other Houses at their best; so that when the Black Eagles to rise to the heavens with our own merit it is more well deserved” said Edelgard as she smiles and looks to the sky as well.

“Uh… Well, your care for our House’s estate _ is _ flattering- however, _ how _ much is to be left for determination since it’s clouded in your own clout…” said Claude as he looks away in annoyance.

“Well, our House isn’t waiting around for eggs to hatch- we have goals to reach. Claude, I hope you have the same motivation. Now, as much as I would love to stay and chat- I must take my leave. Have a nice day” said Edelgard as she continues to walk off. Claude groans,a dns tarts to rub his head anymore.

“Gosh- these guys are gonna get me so mind-fucked that people are gonna think I have lice for all the times I’m shaking my head and scratchin’ away…” said Claude to himself as he walks off as well. Claude, however, starts to think back to what Edelgard said about Dimitri being gone, and starts to frown. “_ I wish he could have said goodbye… It sounds like that will be a multi-day mission… _ ” thought Claude as he walked into the chatter-echoing Reception Hall, “ _ Come to think of it- ever since that one occurence at midnight, we have been attempting to see each other almost every day; if not, every other day at least. Have I even went a week without seeing my Prince?... We are not some old married couple, but it does have me thinking about how long I have been wrapped around his little finger… Am I… Lovesick? _” ponders Claude…

*****

Claude continued to walk aimlessly through the monastery thinking about Dimitri; the irony in this action refers back to Edelgard's comments, but Claude- at this point- is oblivious to the point he is actually proving. Suddenly, he hears footsteps approaching him.

“Claude, so this is where you are!” a child’s voice said. As Claude turns around, he sees **Cyril**.

“Hey there, Cyril! Yea- I’m kinda just waltzin’ around the monastery- thinking about stuff” said Claude as he chuckles guiltfully.

“Yea, I can relate; I have been told I don’t really stay in one place for too long, and that I’m hard to find. But that’s ‘cause I’m doing so much stuff for Lady Rhea. Anyways, I got a thing for you. It’s a letter” said Cyril as he pulls out the letter that is apparently addressed to Claude.

“A letter?... The seal… Looks like it’s from a noble…” said Claude as he grabs the letter, and examines its outer appearance.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t deliver it” said Cyril.

“Hehe, you Lady Rhea’s little letterman?” asked Claude.

“Well- it’s not all I do for her… If she needs cleaning I’m her clean-man, if she needs lifting done I’m her lift-man, I will be the ‘man’ Lady Rhea neds at the moment. Oh- well, that came out wrong….” said Cyril as he ponders what he had said. Claude then laughs.

“Okay there kiddo- well, thank you either way” said Claude.

“I’ll be taking my leave then. Have a nice day, Claude” said Cyril as he walks away.

“Hm… A letter though… Who would be wanting to tell me something?...” questioned Claude as he began to open the letter. As he reads the contents- he is shocked to find out who it is written by… Dimitri. The penmanship is impeccable, and it has a hint of an erotic aroma to Claude- one that smells just like Dimitri. The letter reads as follows;

‘** _Dear Claude_ ** _ , I am writing this letter to you because I am to leave for Itha Plains with my House on a mission- in a few minutes proceeding the writing of this letter. This came as short notice, and so I am unable to see you before I leave. I do not know when I will return, but I have high hopes that I will return _ . _ Please do not err, and worry about me while I am away. If you didn’t think you needed a letter to tell you the affairs of the Blue Lions- I apologize if this is content appears unrelated to you, as it is. However, I wanted to write this to you for you to know that while I am gone, all that will be on my mind is you. I had reservations about even writing the letter; as it will be out of my hands and into the wind- once I make it look as if it was sent from outside the monastery. In doing it this way, I thought it would ensure that you received this letter first- unbiased and unharmed. I have- since delivering this letter- taken full ownership, and shall welcome whatever comes our way- if this letter were to get out- with open arms. I pray that this letter reaches you, and that it causes you no harm in its delivery. I take this public reaching to you as a first step in me attempting to come to terms with my feelings for you, pray that it will not be my last, and hope you are praying as well Claude. However, if this reaches the hands of someone else- please do not make Claude’s life horrendous on my part; for this may or may not be my last words to him. But, these are not my last words- for my voice will forever echo in the flames of our hearts; burning a fever high due to the bond we have created out of stone. And with that flame, I will be guided back to it- flesh or not. I hope that I do not keep you waiting for too long Claude, and I will deeply miss you on my way to Itha Plains. _

_ Best regards, Prince Dimitri of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus _’

As Claude stands in the Reception Hall reading this letter, he couldn’t help but get over-emotional; what he essentially was reading was a love letter- one he had never expected or gotten before. In Claude’s mind- while he wishes for his safety, he never truly thought Dimitri wouldn’t return fine; however, after reading this, he starts to wonder just how dangerous this task is. Dangerous enough for Dimitri to want to leave this letter for Claude. On top of that, his intention for the letter struck Claude’s gated heartstrings in a way he never knew it could be; playing a melody of love, and no lust. 

To Dimitri, he took a gamble in the last few minutes he had in the monastery; to take all of his time to make sure that Claude knew exactly how he felt as he left- for he could very well not return. From Edelgard’s perspective moments prior, she believed Dimitri was rushing off to hurry to start his mission- when in reality, he was rushing, letter in hand, to have it safely delivered. This was a fact unbeknownst to Edelgard or Claude, and the only instance of his volition was written in black ink in the letter within Claude’s grasp. 

As Claude finished the letter, he gently let down his arms, and lowered his head; at this same moment, onlookers started to pay notice. Suddenly, as Claude cracked a grin, he started to shed tears, that slowly dropped to the Reception Hall floor; this was the first time a boy Claude liked made him cry. He stood there- in pure reverie over the love he started to feel for Claude- that he couldn’t help but to cry; cry for his safe return, cry as he thinks about holding him, cry as he thinks of the moment he sees him again, cry when he thinks his next moment he sees him might be in a cemetery. Most of all, the tears he shed were of him expressing the happiness that Dimitri created for him. Claude, wrapped up in his thoughts, didn’t notice a familiar person approach him.

“Claude… Is everything okay?” he heard. Once more, he turns behind him to see Bernadetta- eyeing him down with worry.

“B-Bernadetta…” said Claude as he wipes away his tears, “Yes, I am fine, s-sorry… I…” he continues. Bernadetta, sure that Claude was just crying, looks to the letter in his hand.

“Is there something wrong pertaining to that letter?” asked Bernadetta.

“Huh? This. W-Well, sorta… I guess you can say- reading this letter brought a lot of joy to my heart because of who wrote it to me…” said Claude. Hearing this, started to spin wheels within Bernadetta’s mind.

“_ A letter… Making Claude so joyful he cried? Oh no… Is that… A Love letter? Am I… Too late?... _ ” thought Bernadetta as she froze in her stance; unknown to Claude, _ she _ had a love letter in her hand that she mustered the might to leave her room to deliver. She initially was going to leave somewhere where Claude would see it- but didn’t know where Claude even was, or would be today to, as he was walking about. She had finally worked up the courage- seeing as she also didn’t want someone else to find her letter- to find and give it to Claude herself; but, that is when she found Claude in this state. As she looked at the letter, and assessed his demeanor, all her confidence faded.

“Bernadetta? Is… Everyone okay with you?” asked Claude as he looked over- attempting to hide his state of mind at the moment.

“Huh? M-Me? Ah, I am fine. I just was p-passing by and s-saw you. I wanted to… Um, it’s _ very _ crowded in here- I’m just gonna go!” said Bernadetta as she ran off. Claude, confused, attempts to signal her back.

“B-Bernadetta! Wait! Agh, d-did I do something?...” ponders Claude to himself as he watches her run off. He sighs, and looks back down to the letter in his hand. As he does- he smiles once more, overzealous by the feelings the letter makes him feel; Claude will cherish this letter as Dimitri himself- until he ascertains the fate of Dimitri.

“Don’t keep me waiting for too long, my Prince” said Claude as he walks off- letter firmly within his grasp...

*****

“_ You have to make your feelings known soon Bernadetta, or else someone might steal him away from you _ ” was the remark **Dorothea** said to Bernadetta when she confessed her feelings about him to her. After that happened, that is all that has been going through Bernadetta’s mind as she ran back into her room, and slammed the door shut behind her. As she locks the door, Bernadetta throws the letter she wrote on her messy floor, sat on her bed, folded her hands in her face, and started to scream.

“Why doesn't anything work out the way you want it to, Bernie?...” said Bernadetta as she starts to cry, “No one will marry you, not one will pay attention to you, and when I finally find someone I want- someone already has averted their interest. I know from experience, that if you have to ask for something more than once or twice- it was never to be yours in the first place. And… It’s hard to accept when you love someone. In the moment, you are lead to believe that they want you like you want them… But in reality… They don’t…”. 

Bernadetta, with Claude’s carefree attitude, and his treatment of Bernadetta, made her instead think he likes her like she likes him; she created a fantasy within her own mind. Attempting to pursue someone you love is always a gamble; and her Bernadetta, attempting this feet continuously with no real progress just means there is no progress to be made- that she isn’t supposed to have it. She started to sink once more into her depressive spells, and layed down on her bed. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

“Bernadetta? It’s me, Dorothea. How did it go?” asked Dorothea through the door. Bernadetta did not answer. Dorothea assumed the worst as she got no response.

“Bernadetta, if you let love knock you down every time you will never have the resilience to make it last. You are worthy of any man that will validate you- treat you how you deserve to be treated. If you were rejected, there will always be another to” said Dorothea.

“I… I wasn’t r-rejected… I think he is i-interested in another…” said Bernadetta as she starts to cry.

“Oh, for god sakes- open the door!” said Dorathea as she attempts to open the locked door, “You _ think _ ? You need to make decisions and actions on what you _ know _! And if you don’t know- don’t think it! Do you know Claude is interested in someone? Or dating someone? Anything?” asked Dorothea.

“...” muttered Bernadetta- only groaning slightly and realizing a small sigh.

“So you don’t know any of that? Then, why are you giving up? You already went out for tea with him- you need to ask him out; like, literally form those words with your mouth, and actually speak them. Sure, the letter works, but if you meet up with him- you could have _ said _ it” said Dorothea. Be it- how she’s saying it might be a little crude- she has a point- to Bernadetta.

“... You… You are right…” muttered Bernadetta.

“So, get out their and take his heart! Make him fall in love with you! I _ know _ you can!” said Dorothea. Bernadetta, feeling slightly encouraged by Dorothea’s words, starts to get up.

“You really think I can?” asked Bernadetta.

“I _ know _ you can! You just need to let your feelings be known; and once you know the answer, then you can accurately assess what to do afterwards” said Dorathea.

“You are right… You’re right! I will. T-Thanks, Dorothea..” said Bernadetta- with a new sense of resolve and determination echoing in her voice. Dorothea smiles.

“Anytime for a fellow girl also seeking for her Prince Charming!~... Now, can you _ please _ open the door?... **Petra** is waiting for me to go get some food, and I said I would check up on you!” asked Dorothea.

“Oh! Okay! C-Coming…” said Bernadetta frantically She then smiled to herself- her depression slowly draining off her spine. “_ Thank you for not deserting me, Dorothea… _” she thought as she opened up her door- showing the cracks within her own stone cage heart…

-CHAPTER END-


	8. Thief of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deep in my heart I’m concealing things that I’m longing to say. Scared to confess what I’m feeling- frightened you’ll slip away”

Many moons have passed since Dimitri and the Blue Lions have left the monastery, and in this time Claude has been everso antsy on what his favorite Prince has been up to- and what has been keeping him waiting. In small glimpses- only small enough for the thought to be fed through the eye of a needle- did Claude think that Dimtri would not return. Many restless nights were had on his part thinking if Dimitri is happy- or sad in his current estate; most of all- if he was _ alive _. 

Many sex dreams later, did he only realize how much he missed Dimitri’s touch; his submissive tenancies, the way he made Claude’s flame burn with vivor, his baby blue eyes looking deep within his soul, how Dimitri’s presence only made Claude want to devour all of him. Claude wanted all of that back, and didn’t know how much he would miss it when it is away. But, perhaps a bit of distance helps the flame keep burning; one partner increasingly craving the other, and waiting for their meeting again, and wondering how much- or if- the other is thinking the same.

One night, Claude couldn’t keep his desires locked up- he _ needed _ his Dimitri right then and there. So, he started to imagine his hands were Dimitri’s; that the covers that wrapped around his erotic body were Dimitri’s sweet arms and legs, and as he had a vision of his love laying there next to him he let himself go on his own bed. He could almost feel Dimitri little spoon Claude; Dimitri backing his ass up against Claude’s crotch- the only thing separating the two being through their pajamas. Claude was in reverie; feeling Dimitri’s smooth soft ass against his hard pulsating cock. Claude would open his leg span- leaving his cock more vulnerable for dream Dimitri’s advances- and Dimitri took that chance to snuggle Claude’s cock in between his ass cheeks. 

“Mmm~...” Claude moaned to himself as he closed his eyes, and believed that he was feeling Dimitri gyrate his ass on his cock as they both layed there. Claude could increasingly tell that Dimitri wanted his dick inside him, as he would arch his back towards Claude’s cock- as if Dimitri was telling Claude, “_ Please daddy, put it inside me _”. Claude placed his arm around Dimitri’s waist as Dimitri continued to arouse Claude’s cock with his own ass- almost shocking Dimitri as he felt Claude’s warm embrace. If only Claude knew how much Dimitri’s heart was beating as he did so, and after a while Dimitri started to reach back to feel the part of Claude beating the most- his cock.

Dimitri rolls over to meet Claude’s face, and Claude can almost feel Dimitri’s small breathes against his face, and as Claude grabbed ahold of his own cock in reality- in fantasy imagining it were Dimitri’s- suddenly he gets shocked back to reality, and opens his eyes.

“D-Dimitri?...” Claude said as he looked around his room; he started to frown. His sex dream started to become so fufilling to him, he started to believe Dimitri himself was the one doing this. But as he realized- what he knew all along in reality- that Dimitri was never there, he fell back on his bed.

“I want my Prince _ so _ bad…” groaned Claude as he covered his face with his hands…

*****

_ That morning... _

Claude got up in melancholy; his sex dream never finished with a happy ending because he self-ruined it by imagining such a real Dimitri on him. He suppressed his blue balls even then as he got dressed, and continued his House Leader duty. He made way out to the Dining Hall to eat some breakfast, but as he approached he heard a lot of commission near the front gates of Garreg Mach. Curious, he walked that way to see. However, what he didn’t expect was to see the answer of his melancholy walking with his battalion, the knights, and his Blue Lion members- Dimitri.

Claude, standing at the top of the stairway, looked down to Dimitri- who looked a bit tattered, covered in dirt, and a tad bit melancholy as well. Suddenly, they locked eyes, and as Claude finally looked into the baby blue eyes of his Prince he instantly was grinning ear-to-ear.

“D-Dimitri?!” exclaimed Claude. Dimitri, finally realizing who he was looking at, started to grin.

“Claude!” said Dimitri. Instantly, Dimitri’s demeanor changed as well- becoming ecstatically happy. Dimitri’s change of mood was most noticed by Felix, Sylvain, and **Dedue**. However, both Claude and Dimitri then realized they were in complete public, and since either didn’t know their intentions after the letter they cooled it down. Dimitri and the others approached where Claude was.

“Ahem! Dimitri, the Blue Lions, it’s good to know that you all returned safe and sound.

“Good Morning Claude, and yes- the mission was more tedious than we believed; thank god that we had the knights there to aid us. We thankfully lost no units” said Dimitri as he greeted Claude and shook his hand- sharing a secretive but endearing look with him.

“The beasts there were crazy! One nearly bit my ass off!” said Sylvain as he pats his behind.

“I slaughtered most of them, they were no match for my technique” said Felix as he grins.

“Sucking your own dick, it seems?” said Sylvain back to Felix.

“What? The only thing I’m sucking is my teeth at your poor performance on the battlefield- why, you were barely holding your spear with the determination to kill!” said Felix.

“My hands are made to love and caress women- not slaughter beasts. Sorry you can’t relate” said Sylvain, causing Felix to snarl.

“Heh- _ get a room _ you too!” said Claude mockingly.

“Agh, whatever Claude” said Sylvain.

“Look- as much as I would love to spend time to play catch up- we really should be reporting to Lady Rhea, Dimitri” said Dedue.

“Right. Claude, may we continue this conversation… Later?” asked Dimitri as he turns to Claude, and blushes.

“Sure! Don’t let me hold you up, my Pri- uh, Dimitri” said Claude. Dimitri giggles slightly.

“Okay, well, we will be off,” said Dimitri. Claude waved as he saw Dimitri walk off with the rest of the Blue Lions.

“_ He’s back… He is actually back! _” thought Claude in excitement.

*****

“Claude!” said Dimitr from afar as he walks into the Courtyard to see Claude standing near the wall of the Reception Hall. Claude, in his own thoughts, looks over.

“Dimitri!” said Claude as he looked up and saw Dimitri coming towards him.

“Sorry about earlier, I didn’t want to keep my team waiting. All… All I wanted to do was kiss you as soon as I saw you…” said Dimitri as he got closer to Claude.

“You have _ no _ idea what I wanted to do to you… I missed you so much” said Claude.

“I missed you too, Claude” said Dimitri.

“I’m just… Really glad that you are alive, and okay” said Claude as he blushes.

“Me as well. My mission took longer than usual because of the surplus of beasts to subdue” said Dimitri.

“Your mission, huh? Sounds pretty juicy… But not as juicy as _ you _ . Oh, if I could show you how much I missed you right now you have _ no _ idea what I would do” said Claude. Dimitri then blushes thinking of Claude fucking him.

“... Well, maybe I can find out as I tell you about my mission to Itha Plains?” asked Dimitri.

“Hehe, cheeky. Yea sure! I do wanna hear about what happened while you were out there” said Claude.

“Okay. Well, may we go off to your room then?” asked Dimitri as he starts to walk off, however, Claude didn’t move. “Hm?” said Dimitri as he looked back to see Claude’s face not pleased by his words.

“... I was hoping that you could tell me about your journey in the quad- and we can save all the nasty stuff for tonight. I-I haven’t seen you in so long, and I’ve been thinking about things a lot. I just want to talk to you right now” said Claude.

“And we can in your room,” said Dimitri.

“... Why can’t we talk about here? Your letter… When I read your letter, it moved me like nothing has before… It talked about how you were trying to basically be more public with how you feel about me… So, why not the first thing we do together be public and together?” asked Claude. Dimitri then looked down.

“I… When I wrote that letter- yes, I have the fullest intention to accept what was coming to me _ if _ my feelings were to have gotten out. But… It seems as if it has gotten to you fine” said Dimitri. Hearing this, made Claude’s heart hurt. “Please understand- writing that letter took a lot of me to do. I have thought about this so much in my absence, and whether I want to parade my love- against my family’s or the church's wishes. And if I may admit… I am still scared. B-But Claude, do not mistake me; I have the intention to follow my words! I am filled with so much emotions that… I need to get them out… A-And, I haven’t ejaculated in days…” said Dimitri. Hearing these words puts a sour spot in Claude’s mouth.

“... So was that letter just a sweet nothing… You still want to keep this on the low… I’m just a fuck puppet or somethin’? Still scared and wanna be Lady Rhea’s lapdog, and be crushed by the ‘homophobia’ that might come our way?” said Claude as he looks down. Dimitri, seeing Claude’s face become so sad, gets frantic.

“N-No! Claude, please do not say such things! How I _ wish _ I was as resilient as you! This doesn’t seem to phase you as it does me! This is hard to do, Claude!” said Dimitri.

“It’s not like we can’t sit at a fucking table together! What did you say to me? That you were ‘_ Taking full ownership of your feelings _ ’ or some shit? What happened to that!?” said Claude. Dimitri looks down. “And for your information, my Prince- _ no _ , this all is phasing me greatly. I just want you so much, that I am willing to bear it. Reading that letter… All of my guard fell, and I _ cried _ in public. D-Do you know how much that takes me to just do? Every sunrise I wished your lips around mine, and every time the moon sailed across the night sky I wanted to be all inside your warm tight guts” said Claude as he approached Dimitri- backing him up into a wall.

“C-Claude!...” said Dimitri as he hit the wall behind him.

“You don’t know how much it’s taking me not to devour you right now” said Claude.

“P-Please, public sex will get us in trouble, and there is people…” said Dimitri.

“_ Fuck _ the people! What are you not getting, my Prince?” said Claude. Dimitri looked around, and sighed.

“I’m sorry... You are right. Not everyone will be thinking the same as we are if we did… Please Claude, don’t leave me- I’m trying, I’m just scared. L-Let’s go to the quad- anywhere you want!” said Dimitri.

“L-Leave you? But we aren’t… S-Sure, let’s just go to the quad and stop arguing, okay?” said Claude.

“Yes, let us do that!” said Dimitri. Claude sighs, and Dimitri follows him to the quad outside where they can talk- _ in public _.

*****

Dimitri and Claude walk to the quad, and they go to find a table where not many people are around- to make Dimitri feel at ease a bit. They see one in the corner, and go to walk to it and sit down. However, as they approach the table suddenly they are stopped by someone standing in their way, with a bouquet of flowers behind her back.

“C-Claude, D-Dimitri. Good Afternoon” said Bernadetta as she stood there nervously.

“Oh! W-What’s up Bernadetta?” asked Claude.

“Yes, i-is there something behind you back?” asked Dimitri. Jittery, Bernadetta sighs to calm herself, and raises her read with determination and resolve.

“I-I’m sorry to intrude on what you guys were about to do, but D-Dimitri, I have something I want to ask Claude. Please excuse me!” said Bernadetta. In her head at the moment, she thinks Claude and Dimitri are just aimlessly walking, so she takes this as the perfect chance to ask Claude what is on her mind as she sees Dimitri as not a threat. Bernadetta outright pushes Dimitri out of the way, as she gets in front of Claude, and shows him the bouquet of flowers, and shoves the in his face as she bows. Seeing this, both Claude and Dimitri eyes widen in shock.

“Wha-?” said Dimitri.

“Bernadetta…” said Claude- not believing what she has.

“C-Claude! For a while I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you this, but… I like you a lot!” proclaimed Bernadetta. Hearing this, Dimitri and Claude became very surprised, and also uncomfortable for the other.

“You… L-Like me?” asked Claude- still in shock.

“_ W-What… Is going on?... _” thought Dimitri.

“Y-Yes! When I was looking for you when you lose your game piece… I was making an excuse to talk to you.. Little did I know you would invite me to tea… Claude, I have feelings for you, and I’m tired of being locked in my room letting them rot away! Claude, I would be honored if you would go on a date with me later today!” exclaimed Berndetta in a nervous, scared tone- unsure of his response. Dimitri, hearing her confess herself to Claude starts to get mind blown.

“_ She… Asking him out? In front of me? Is she trying to steal Claude from me?... Why… Why does my heart hurt hearing these words; that someone else's likes Claude? It’s... As if she is a thief- stealing something so precious from me?... _ ” thought Dimitri- as he hears this. Unknown to Dimitri, Bernadetta had as much feelings for Claude as he did; the only difference being that Dimitri was making gains toward what he wanted, while she was just starting. Dimitri felt jealousy once more- and started to become ecstatic internally. He felt like what she was doing were explicit attempts to steal what he thought was already his; but in that moment he realized the issue of his resilience to be public- Claude _ wasn’t _ his. “ _ You… Can’t take it, now what is mine… This is… This should be a crime! _” Dimitri continued to think.

Claude felt this similar feeling; as he was single to the monastery, he couldn’t help that someone would approach him in this setting- even thought he was shocked that Bernadetta indeed did like him. He started to get increasingly nervous- unsure what to say; should he say yes or no? The reason he didn’t immediately go to no in his mind is simple; to turn her down would mean to reveal either he is either talking to someone, or that he likes someone else- which would start rumors regardless. He doesn’t want to tell her anything to burden Dimitri- who still is easing into this all. Most of all- he didn’t wanna break Bernadetta’s heart. As Claude thought this- he made the parallel to what Dimitri said in the letter about almost the same thing. However, while he doesn’t _ like _ Bernadetta deep down, what perplexes him is that there is nothing stopping him from saying yes because he is _ single _.

“Bernadetta… I am flattered that you confessed how you feel to me- and I know it took a lot… Let me… Let me see if there are no missions slated for later by Lady Rhea, and I’ll get back to you on if I can?” said Claude. Hearing this made Bernadetta smile, while Dimitri became astounded; both feeling as if he basically said he would go on the date.

“O-Oh! Okay! W-Wow! Well, I’ll be in the Dining Hall waiting for you then, so come find me there once you find out! Hehe” said Bernadetta as he hands her flowers to Claude, and runs off. As she runs off, Claude sighs and smiles- thinking the storm is temporarily over, but as he turns to sees Dimitri- completely irritated.

“What… Was that?” asked Dimitri.

“D-Dimitri, I can explain-”

“You basically just said yes to going on a date with her!” yelled Dimitri- cutting off Claude.

“I know! But listen- I’ll just tell her that I have a mission, and that I can’t! I couldn’t bear telling her no ‘cause I wasn’t interested- that was my mistake… So, I thought if the reason I cannot was cause of an obligation that it would blow over easier” said Claude.

“You are leading her on because you can’t tell her you are not interested? And most of all- you are interested in someone else? Do you not see how that creates more issues in the future?” asked Dimitri.

“I do, which is why I’m saying that was my mistake. But, my Prince- I wouldn't have to be placed in this issue if I was actually _ dating _ someone you know? It’s ironic that _ you _ are telling me what to say and do about ‘love’ you know...” said Claude. 

“H-Huh?” said Dimitri in shock.

“I’m single. I… I shouldn’t have to be in a situation with someone where I could go on a date with someone else; you are mad that I didn’t say ‘no’, but you are not even my boyfriend!” said Claude. Hearing this, made Dimitri realize this issue in full. “You want us to be like boyfriends- without any of the bells and whistles. And, I keep trying to tell you that I don’t want that!” Claude continues.

“I… I didn’t really put all the pieces together on that before until now… Seeing Bernadetta come onto you… And even when I saw her with you awhile ago… It makes me mad” said Dimitri.

“That I could be someone else's?” asked Claude.

“Yes…” said Dimitri embarrassed as he lowers his head.

“Then claim me!” said Claude as he lifts Dimitri’s head. Dimitri, as he looked into Claude’s hurt eyes, gets a rush of resolve and determination.

“Claude…” said Dimitri. Suddenly, he gets on one knee, and grabs Claude’s hand.

“D-Dimitri? What are you doing?...” asked Claude- thinking the craziest things right now.

“Claude, I should have done this so long ago- shouldn’t I? My own feelings have held us back for so long… Even after I wrote that letter- I still am bound by fear. I say I wouldn’t fear this anymore; I’m so sorry I’m a walking contradiction. Claude, please, will you be my boyfriend?” asked Dimitri- formally asking Claude out.

“D-Dimitri…” said Claude as he starts to tear up, “You are doing this here? People might see”

“Someone that I desire once said, _ ‘Fuck the people _’, so that is what I am doing. May I have an answer?” asked Dimitri. Claude then pulls Dimitri up, and hugs and kisses him right there in the quad- sneaky enough that no one even saw the whole ordeal however.

“Dimitri, of course I will, my Prince!” said an overzealous Claude as he caresses his boyfriend.

“Claude~, you are hugging me so tight- hehe” said Dimitri as he smiles- looking into Claude’s satisfied eyes; finally, Dimitri feels that Claude is _ his _, and now, he has to prove that.

“My Prince, I… I should probably go call off that date, huh? And perhaps return these flowers” questioned Claude.

“You should have never did it in the first place, so yes,” said Dimitri.

“I feel guilty… Even though I was pressured to do so by _ you _, but it’s my mess I’ll clean. I’ll tell her... That I am talking to someone, and that I was nervous to reveal it; I mean, for pete sakes- you were right next to me and I couldn’t say anything! Maybe, I can lessen the blow by saying we can still hang out in a... ‘Non-dating’ setting?” asked Claude.

“... Well, since I just asked you out- I suppose that I have nothing to be jealous of you hanging with her since you are _ mine _… Sure” said Dimitri.

“Mmm… I love hearing that I’m yours~...” said Claude as he started to approach Dimitri. However, as he did Dimitri saw- in the corner of his eyes- someone looking over.

“C-Claude. Maybe you can take me to your room and we can finish this conversation there- as your new boyfriend” said Dimitri.

“Hmmm, well I feel better than before. And, I kinda got what I wanted. Sure. I would love to bring you to my room as my new boyfriend- hehe, just saying it feels exhilarating!” said Claude as he smiled away.

“I’m glad. Well, let’s go” said Dimitri as he takes Claude’s hand- his face lighting up blood red as he does so.

“D-Dimitri?!” said a shocked Claude.

“No one is going to steal you from me; not if I have anything to say or do about it” said Dimitri. Claude, taken aback by being lead to the dorms as Dimitri holds his hand, couldn’t help but blush and smile. They walk off together as some people catch a glimpse of what just happened…

*****

“Hey, was Dimitri and Claude just holding hands just a minute ago?” one female student said.

“Holding hands? Like- dating, holding hands?” asked another female student.

“Yea. I swear I just saw that!” said the female student.

“Huh? You are seeing things; of _ course _ two Princes wouldn’t be holding hands like that; think of the implications that has on their respective families! Duh!” said the female student.

“Yea… I suppose you are right… I was just seeing things…” said the female student...

-CHAPTER END-


	9. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Power is being told you’re not loved and not being destroyed by it”

Such a fundamental property of the human condition; to be able to communicate to one another. This can be done so in many ways; physical contact, expression, social cues, illustration, but the most commonly understandable way- verbal communication. In a relationship, being in tune with your partner's pleasure triggers is always the best way to keep the flame alive; but with no stable ground for that flame to grow there can be no flame to begin with. That is precisely where knowing what the other is thinking- or feeling- at all times can be beneficial. Communication is one of the most important attributes of a relationship; second only to honestly. However, in conveying both- can and will shift the tone of any situation; for better or for worse. So, it’s always best to choose your words wisely, and always speak with the most transparency…

*****

Dimitri and Claude’s relationship is budding slow- but smoothly; each adjusting to the new life each has never lived- having a boyfriend to call their own. On days when lectures end early enough to where they can sneak off to the garden, or go to the fishing spot together to have public outings- that don’t appear too suspect- they do so with elation. When it is nighttime, they continue their night sexcapades- exploring more and more what it means to be with someone with each passing moment they spend. 

Since they started to have sex before going on an actual ‘date’, Dimitri thought that it was the most apporopriate thing for them to go on dates as often as they can; even if they were small and not elaborate, the effort goes a long way. So, on occasion Dimitri would ask Claude out to a private place to eat and talk together, and when Claude would ask Dimitri on a date he would choose places more exuberant- where they could have fun. These efforts were very significant to Claude- since Dimitri was the one to ask him out, and the one that has to come out of his stone cage still. However, something started to be noticed slowly by Claude over time; _ Their taste in date settings were everso differing- and representative of where their place in the relationship was _.

This became more apparent as the days would pass on, and the sex demanded more affection on Claude’s part- which would only be granted by more effort outside the bed. Dimitri would pick a nice spot for them to have alone time in the openness- but that openness was surrounded by a shroud of secrecy. Whereas for Claude, he wanted to go to places that he sees and reads about other couples going- where they can be joyous together unfettered of when, or where they did it- for their love superseded any doubt or speculation. In addition, Claude’s choice of dating sites were reflections in his own jealousy of other couples- or more broadly, heterosexual relationships in general. Claude wanted to emulate what ‘love’ was to him- seen in other people. He grew animosity from anything that ozed ‘down low’ to him- since he greatly wanted the contrast to be reality. 

But, it was not as if Claude wanted a fully public affair; he wasn’t one to go directly to public displays of affection, and didn’t really like those that over-show off their love. He valued the intimacy and sexual rush there is with secrecy, and things being between two people only; but, there is a difference with that being a _ preference _ , and that being an _ expectation _ . And, in Claude’s eyes he felt like that is all he will be given as a reality. Claude, starting to feel dissatisfied with this growing fact- despite the happiness he felt with Dimitri, made him start to unknowingly be more distance with Dimitri; choosing to actually focus on _ school work _ some days versus choosing that time to go see his favorite prince. In this time, because Dimitri was under the impression things were fine, started to wonder, “ _ Where is my baby _ ? _ ... _”

*****

_ One day... _

It was a rainy day in Garreg Mach, so many of the students were indoors littering various facilities within. In the library, academy students study away in the endearing silence given to them; some study for tests, go over notes of lectures, gain knowledge of the seemingly endless supply of books allotted, while others just want some peace and quiet. Three individuals in particular have gathered in the library for three different reasons; Claude, Linhardt, and Ashe. Claude sits at a library table attempting to examine his lecture notes from class earlier in the day, while Linhardt is sound asleep at the other end of the table he sits at. Ashe, who has just walked in, notices Claude sitting with Linhardt, and thinks to sit with them.

“Hello there, Claude and Linh- oh, he is asleep…” said Ashe as he looked unimpressed- but not surprised. Claude chuckles, and waves to Ashe.

“Hey there. Yea he hit the hay way before I came here. Thought that he wouldn’t care that I am stealing the table from him. Anyways, what’s up? Care to sit down with me?” asked Claude.

“Actually, yea. I was just reading up on my class notes from this morning’s lecture and saw you. Actually, I wanted to ask you for some assistance” said Ashe as he takes his seat. 

“Oh? Well, what did you want?” asked Claude.

“Well, I’m trying to come up with a training regime for better ease at mastering the bow, but I am having a bit of trouble. So, I thought that I would as you- being so skilled at the bow” said Ashe.

“Oh! Hehe~ Well, I feel flattered that you would ask me for any assistance; though, others from your House won’t think down on you for trying to get help from someone from another House?” asked Claude jokingly.

“No, not at all. After all- we are still all students all learning as well go in life, right? We all gain knowledge off of each other in one way or another, and using your resources around you to better help ascertain such answers is just logical” said Ashe.

“Hm, you are right…” said Claude as he starts to ponder something that is in his own head, “Well, let’s see what you got so far and I’ll give you pointers on what you can do”

“Okay. Here” said Ashe as he hands over his notes.

*****

“- And, after you have gotten the right sized bow for the occasion, and set your angles- you just let it rip! Sure, you can get a better idea if we did a field study; perhaps all us archers should get together outside bow techniques seminars, and all fine tune ourselves” said Claude as he finishes telling Ashe what can help him with his issue.

“Yea! That does sound like a good idea; getting people like Ignatz and Bernadetta in with us and we all share our perspectives can help each of us definitely!” said Ashe ecstatically. However, as Claude heard Bernadetta’s name he started to frown.

“_ Bernadetta… _ ” Claude thought as he started to Linhardt sleeping, “ _ Oh yea- they are in the same House; her and Linhardt over there… I wonder if he knows anything… _ _ I had talked to her about her date proposal… I don’t know if she took it too well, but it was the truth- which is what she deserved. She knows that I have feelings for another, and I’m currently pursuing them… I also returned her flowers… It’s been a bit hard to focus on my own studies; with thinking about Dimitri all the time, and dealing with the anxiety of all of this… Perhaps… I should take his advice at face value… _” he continued to think as he drifted off into thought.

“Claude? Is there something troubling you?” asked Ashe. Claude then looks up.

“Huh? Oh- um… Well, now that you mention it... “ Claude said as he paused for a few seconds, “... You mentioned using your resources to ascertain answers… Can I bounce some thoughts off of you?” asked Claude.

“Of course you can!” responded Ashe.

“Okay. Well… Hypothetically… If you were put in a situation where… No matter how much effort you put into something- you were not getting the results that you… Wanted… What would you do?” asked Claude. Ashe straightened his back as he heard this question; thrown off by it. 

“Hm… That _ is _ an interesting question… Well, I can say from experience that not all the time things are just handed to you on a silver platter- in a way that you want. I suppose, that it all comes down if the subject matter is something you _ want _ to put your time into changing. Or, if the subject matter is something you will benefit from putting time into for there to be change” said Ashe. As Claude hears this, he starts to put into perspective how that might relate to him; In truth. Claude was referring to Dimitri, but Claude thinks Ashe thinks he is referring to a class subject. Nonetheless, the advice applies.

“How it benefits me, huh…” said Claude as he goes into thought. “_ How… How does being with Dimitri benefit me? I mean- is thinking of relationships in that capacity even right? I mean, ideally, you would want someone you are with to compliment what you already are; so like an addition, or in other words- a beneficial factor in your life. But, ever since he has asked me out I feel like we are… plateau-ing. I honestly escaped to the library so I can stop thinking about it all… But here I am... _” ponders Claude in his mind. Ashe continued to speak.

“Like, if I wanted to master using a spear, but I’m just not getting the hang of it- it might just not be your expertise. But it doesn’t have to stop you from trying. But, if it gets to the point where what you are trying to accomplish is _ hindering _ you in any way, well it might be more worth your time to find another thing that does instead.” said Ashe.

“Huh. You know- you are pretty good at talking to people Ashe; you are very knowledgeable” said Claude; impressed by Ashe’s intellect.

“Thank you; the time I spent with Lord Lonato- him teaching me how to read book so I can soak up my own knowledge- has allowed me to convey such knowledge articulately. It’s very interesting to think about how some primitive thinking living creatures’ innate want is to be understood- or to learn. But anyways, I just think what I am saying is logical, and the most beneficial for you; why put work into something with no pay off beneficial to you? So, you either have to work for that goal, or change your direction to you arrive at one you want” said Ashe. However, Ashe’s constant talking was enough to accidentally wake up Linhardt- who is asleep beside them. As he wakes he yawns; catching the attention of Claude and Ashe.

“You know- I come to the library to sleep to get peace and _ quiet _ you know…” said Linhardt as he rubs his eyes.

“I”m sorry, dude” said Claude.

“My apologies- we were talking about an interesting topic, and must have gotten carried away” responded Ashe.

“I know- I heard” said Linhardt as he yawned.

“Huh?” asked Claude- shocked that he was listening in

“Kinda hard _ not _ to when you guys are chewing my ear off. But what Ashe is saying is true; putting work into things that aren’t working how you want is a waste of your time Claude” said Linhardt.

“_ Well- I don’t think it is as bad as what they are making my situation out to be but… _” thought Claude.

“Although- I don’t think he is talking about skillset, Ashe. You are talking about a person- are you not?” asked Linhardt to Claude as he stares Claude down.

“W-What?” replied a shocked Claude.

“Wait- really?” asked Ashe- not thinking he was at all. Claude then looks into Linhardt’s eyes; and attempts to make out if he knows about his situation with Bernadetta- or is just saying that.

“Um… I think what Ashe is trying to say works more many situations- person or subject, right?” said Claude- attempting to diverge Linhardt’s comment.

“Hm… I suppose…” said Linhardt.

“Either way- If you can work it out, it is best to work it out with yourself what you want to set your time on… Or, if it is a person, I suppose just talking to them about it. Don’t mince words, don’t be evasive. Speak your mind, and be pursuasive” said Ashe as he chuckles. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Claude’s mind; hearing such obvious words never clicked better in Claude’s mind as Ashe’s did.

“_ Of course! Practice what you preach- Claude, how could you forget again? I should… I should just talk to Dimitri about how I feel… About the estate of our relationship so far… _” thought Claude. He then gets up to leave the library. “Thanks guys; you don’t know, but both of you actually helped me with what has been troubling me- ironically as well as surprisingly” said Claude.

“I’m glad to hear that Claude. And thank you for the tips- hopefully we can all get together later in the future!” said Ashe with hope. Claude gives him a thumbs up in response. Linhardt however, was thankful that Claude was leaving.

“Yea yea; if my table can return back to quietness now that would be nice… Ashe, make like the birds, and find a new resting place; migrate” said Linhardt- still groggy from being tired.

“Huh? Oh!- I’m sorry, I will leave you be Linhardt- my apologies” said Ashe as he gets up, and heads to another table in the library...

*****

*Knock knock* Dimitri hears against his door. Dimitri, who was reading a book and drinking tea in his room, gets up to answer the door. As he opens it, it is none other than Claude.

“Claude!” said Dimitri as he face lights up from seeing him. Claude smiles.

“Baby? Can we talk?” whispered Claude as he looks around the hallway.

“O-Oh course, come on in!” said Dimitri as he lets Claude in. Claude then sits down on Dimitri’s bed, and Dimitri goes to pick up his cup of tea.

“Do you want some?” asked Dimitri.

“No I’m good for now- thanks” said Claude.

“Okay, well… What do you want to converse about?” asked Dimitri.

“I wanna… Talk about our relationship…” said Claude. Hearing this, Dimitri’s neck tenses up.

“S-Sure. Is there something wrong?” said Dimitri as he slowly sets down the cup of tea, and sits on the bed next to Claude.

“Um… Well… Yes” said Claude nervously. Dimitri then turns to face Claude.

“What’s wrong baby?” asked Dimitri.

“I… My Prince, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea like I have a problem being with you or anything- I don’t. But… I’m starting to see a pattern I don’t like how we are doing things” said Claude.

“Doing things? There is something wrong in what we are doing? I’m sorry Claude, this is the first relationship with a man I have been in- I am learning what I can to treat you right with what I know. What needs to be fixed?” asked Dimitri sincerely. Hearing Dimitri’s words makes Claude’s heart feel warm- as he comes off like he is genuinely trying; which makes Claude’s job in telling his truth all the more harder.

“N-No… It’s not really about that specifically… I mean… Dimitri, when we go on dates where you initiate, we tend to go to places where… No one sees us… And when I pick places I try to do the opposite… I’m noticing that happen more and more” said Claude.

“O-Oh… I always respected the serenity of being in a place where all my attention is allotted to the one I’m dating, and there are no distractions. I-I understand how this might… Contradict my intentions with being ‘public’, but- my choices _ are _ always in public places, are they not?” asked Dimitri.

“Well- yea… But, I feel like you don’t want people around still. Sure, we can walk around and act all ‘datey’, but I don’t know… It just doesn’t come off like that.

“Well, Claude… What do you want or expect out of me? I’m giving you what you asked of me, and doing what I think you deserve… We are going on dates in public areas, and I have even told members of my House that I am currently dating someone; who however is to remain my own business for now. You never objected to any of my date ideas, and I thought that we were doing a nice balance of ‘public’ and ‘intimate’, haven’t we? I mean- I think you should cut me some slack. Have you even told anyone you are dating someone?” asked Dimitri- almost accusing Claude.

“M-Me? I told Bernadetta!” responded Claude. However, Dimitri nodded his head in shame.

“So, just the one person you told me you would- that you wouldn’t of even had to if you didn’t lead them on... Okay…” said Dimitri- feeling the contradiction.

“O-Okay, we are not talking about ‘who knows’, I’m just talking about feeling like you don't want people to see me with you,” said Claude.

“And I think you are in your own head, and still judging me for past decisions; clearly when we do things like ‘fishing’ together- people will see us. Do you want me to shove you in people’s faces and go- ‘this is my boyfriend’?” asked Dimitri.

“Well… Something akin to that maybe... “ admitted Claude.

“Claude… Where is this coming from?” asked Dimitri.

“... Straight couples don’t even have to think about hiding- I’m so envious of that. They can just hold hands and walk and smile and do whatever… I just… Want that same thing…” said Claude.

“And I do too. But Claude- you have to use common sense, and evaluate our situation. We are not a man and woman” said Dimitri.

“But who cares?! If I wanna hold you hand walking down the hallway I feel anxious- like I can’t- ‘cause I know you won’t hold it!” said Claude.

“_ Because _, as an heir apparent, there are certain things that-”

“Agh! I’m tired of you fucking saying that!” said Claude cutting off Dimitri as he rises from the bed.

“W-Well it’s still a thing no matter how you cut it! Assets, territories, politics, among many other things; how do you think we address or assess such things if we were to go further? Are you even thinking of the future- or just the next time you want to fuck me and parade me around?” asked Dimitri. Claude, hearing that, started to get mad.

“W-What? Of course I am! And no I am _ not _ parading you around or whatever! So because this isn’t a ‘politically suggested’ relationship, I’m still some person that can be dropped for another consort?” asked Claude.

“Well- I do wonder sometimes if this is some relationship that has had its honeymoon phase for a long period of time- or something such as marriage-worthy. Many noble’s- especially heir apparents- are married off in arranged marriages. So, the fate of my life with you- as well as what I am inheriting- is _ all _ important; not just you. So, stop being so selfish” said Dimitri. In Dimitri’s mind, he is thinking of the estate of their relationship from a diplomatic perspective; attempting to cope with all that he has. While to Claude, he is being lead by his own heart. Unknown to Dimitri, his words hurt Claude.

“S-Selfish?! Are you seriously calling _ me _ selfish? So because you aren’t sure if I’m ‘walk down the aisle’ worthy in your eyes- you won’t even think about jepardizing that stupid idea to hold my fuckibg hand?” asked Claude- growing more irritated.

“T-That’s not what I am trying to say, but it is _ not _ stupid! These are real things nobles must worry about! What we are doing is non-conventional, and at some point- you have to worry about the points where those two things overlap. Love and war are _ no _ games Claude. Gosh, I think I’m starting to see why people question your legitimacy to the throne; you sure do not talk _ or think _ like a noble...” said Dimitri as he rises from the bed himself. Claude, hearing those words, started to not be able to control his growing anger.

“Oh- how dare you?!” said Claude as he pushes Dimitri, “Don’t think and talk like a noble? Well- why would anyone wanna conform to this fucking bullshit; being all unhappy and a tightass like you were before I came in to make shit better?” asked Claude.

“D-Don’t push me!” demanded Dimitri- startled by him doing so, “And I was fine before you- and I will be fine after! I am Prince Dimitri of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus! And I don’t need some Alliance halfwit to force me to ruin my life!” said Dimitri in full anger as he pushes Claude back. As Claude hits Dimitri’s bookshelf behind him he looks at Dimitri- with a face of distraught. Dimitri, still angered, couldn’t even keep his angered expression as he looked into Claude’s hurt face; for his words cut like a knife- into Claude’s life. These were words you cannot so easily take back. Words are only words; unless they are true.

“R-Ruin your life? I…” said Claude as he becomes completely hurt by what Dimitri said to him. In that single moment, Claude felt like a liability; one that he believed for a while he was forming to be in Dimitri’s eyes. That would explain his hesitation- on both ends-; even when they have been dating for awhile. Dimitri, seeing Claude’s hurt face, attempts to take it back.

“C-Claude, wait. I take my words back! That’s not what I-”

“Fuck you! I-I’m such a treasure, that I deserve to be flaunted around! And romanced! And treated like how others are in relationships! I have been holding myself back- and waiting for you out of pity! I’m trying to make you happy, but look at the shit you carry as baggage! It’s pathetic!” said Claude cutting off Dimitri.

“P-Pathetic?... I’m _ not _ pathetic!” shouted Dimitri. 

“Well you sure are acting it right now, my tight assed, worrywart, asshole of a Prince!” said Claude as he pushed Dimitri again.

“Ow!” said Dimitri as he is pushed onto his bed, and banged his head off the wall. Claude immediately regretted what he did.

“N-No! D-Dimitri! I shouldn’t have done that…” said Claude regrettably.

“Agh! Get out! Get the fuck out!” said Dimitri as he rises up and grabs a hold of Claude to force him out the door.

“S-Stop! You can’t just run from your fucking issues by kicking me out! Talk to me!” said Claude.

“You just pushed me twice! I want you _ out _!” yelled Dimitri.

“That’s because you are belittling me! How can you say those things to me now- when all you do when I fuck the shit outta you is moan ‘_ I love you _’ like a little bitch!?” questioned Claude antagonistically. Dimitri then became increasingly embarrassed.

“S-Shut up! You are so ignorant! I _ guess _ I don’t really fucking love you then if that’s the case!!!” shouted Dimitri. However, immediately as he said that Claude’s eyes lit up- and hurt filled his heart.

“W-What?... You don’t love me?...” said Claude as he backs up. Dimitri then covered his mouth.

“I-...” said Dimitri- taken aback by what he said. However, what took him back even more so, is that Claude started to cry! “C-Claude?...” said Dimitri as he tries to approach him. Suddenly, Dimitri’s door opens.

“Dimitri! What the fuck is going on in here? C-Claude?!” exclaimed Sylvain as he barges in! “I-I heard a large bang against my wall just now! What the hell is going on here?”

“S-Sylvain!...” said Dimitri- forgetting Sylvain’s room is next door, and the one who’s wall he just banged his head on. In Sylvains’ mind, he thought Dimitri was getting attacked; which wasn’t far from the truth. Sylvain looked over to Claude, and saw tears falling from his face just barely before he hid his face and started to walk towards him.

“I’m sorry Sylvain- we were arguing. And I was _ just _ leaving!” said Claude as he speed walks pass Sylvain as he leaves Dimitri’s room. Sylvain turns around.

“C-Claude!” shouted Sylvain as he attempts to go after him.

“L-Leave him Sylvain...” said Dimitri. Sylvain, unsure what to do, goes back to Dimitri.

“...Are you okay? What happened?!” asked a confused Sylvain.

“... Please, just leave this problem to the House Leaders… I’m sorry that I startled you and thank you for coming to check up on me… I’ll explain this to you when I’m… Less emotionally charged at a future time…” said Dimitri as he looked down to the ground.

“...O-Okay… Well, as long as you are safe, I’ll go back to my room then…” said Sylvain as he slowly closes the door behind him, and returns to his room. As he leaves, Dimitri feels the back of his hurt head, and starts to groan- tears starting to run down his face.

“W-What just happened?...” said Dimitri as he starts to cry and fall to his bed; his crying only being muffled by the muffled rain that hits his windows…

-CHAPTER END-


	10. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Poor is the man whose pleasure depends on the permission of another”

As the day turns to evening, the rain outside the monastery starts to worsen; on Lady Rhea’s behalf, the Knights of Seiros demanded the students stay inside in preparation for an incoming storm. As such, many students headed back to their dorms, and the Knights acted as liaisons for students in getting them from building to building. Students were directed to head down to the Dining Hall to get dinner before they closed up early; those who didn’t simply didn’t eat for the night.

Many of the Blue Lions were about to head down so that they can secure supper before it was too late; Sylvain, heading out of his room late, noticed that Dimitri was still in his room. Curious, he knocks on his door.

“H-Hey, Dimitri? We are going down to get some food… You… Coming?” asked Sylvain through the door. Sylvain, putting his ear to DImitri’s door, heard small noises of sniffling and coughing before Dimitri finally spoke.

“... I think I am fine for the night on food; please, make sure the rest get their fill on my behalf” said Dimitri in a melancholic tone. Sylvain sighs.

“Well, alright man…” said Sylvain as he walks away. Still very unsure about what transpired earlier, Sylvain can’t help but worry about Dimitri- who is shutting him out. Nonetheless, Sylvain ends up getting escorted by Knights to the Dining Hall along with Felix, and **Ingrid**. 

As Sylvain, and the rest of the Blue Lions link up to go inside the Dining Hall hey see members of the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer- all eating and attempting to enjoy their evening as best as they can. As Sylvain and others walk in the other Houses take notice quickly that Dimitri is not among them. Sylvain and Felix head straight for the lunch line, and stand behind Edelgard as they all wait for food. She turns around, and waves to the two.

“Sylvain. Felix. Fancy to see you guys here in this setting” said Edelgard.

“Hey- we all gotta get somethin’ to eat, ‘ya know? Though, I wish I wasn't like- forced to eat right now. Could be doing something else” said Sylvain.

“If you don’t want to eat- then get out of the line!” said Felix behind him.

“Now now you two; perhaps we can save the bickering for later, perhaps?” asked Edelgard. 

“R-Right. Sorry” said Sylvain. 

“Hmph!” said Felix as he looked away.

“Thought, I have to wonder; where is Dimitri? Is he not hungry?” asked Edelgard. Sylvain then starts to look down

“Yea… Let’s just say that” said Sylvain. Felix, who is obvious to the argument, seems to be quite indifferent by Dimitri not being there.

“If he doesn’t want food- more for us I say” said Felix. Edelgard sighs.

“Well, I suppose. It’s just interesting to see practically your whole Houses here- but not your House Leader. Same with the Golden Deer as well…” said Edelgard.

“Hm?” questioned Sylvain.

“You haven’t noticed? I’m the only House Leader here in the Dining Hall- despite almost all the students from _ all _ the Houses being here. It’s not really a huge deal in reality, but it is fairly interesting that both Dimitri and Claude would skip out of dinner” said Edelgard. Felix and Sylvain then looked around- and to their surprise, they don’t see Claude either. Felix, like his thoughts with Dimitri, was also indifferent about him not being there. However, Sylvain took attention to this- since the last time that he saw Claude he ran out of Dimitri’s room. 

“That _ is _ something interesting to notice at least… I wonder what is _ really _ going on?” said Sylvain- poking the issue that he believes is present within Claude and Dimitri.

“Who knows. I suppose one of the Golden Deer might know” said Edelgard. Sylvain then looks around to the Golden Deer students in the Dining Hall, and some of them seem like nothing is bothering them. However, there are a few who seem distraught; specifically, Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz. Sylvain, starting to grow a bit of interested in his whereabouts, goes to approach the three and leaves the line.

“Where are you going? Oh- suit yourself, just one more person not standing in my way” said Felix.

*****

“Hey, I have a question for you guys,” said Sylvain as he walks up to the table where Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz are. 

“Well hello there Sylvain. What might be on your mind?” asked Hilda.

“... Where’s Claude?” asked Sylvain. Suddenly, their demeanor changes.

“W-We were actually just talking about that…” said Ignatz.

“Yea. We were somewhat wondering where he is, since it isn’t like him to shy away from suppertime. On top of the fact that this dinner is being forced upon us if we even want to eat this evening” said Hilda.

“Well Lorenz, you would know out of all of us where Claude is, right?” asked Sylvain.

“What? What on earth does that mean?” asked Lorenz.

“I mean, if there was a question of who is up Claude’s ass the most- your name would be there. So wouldn’t you know of his whereabouts?” asked Sylvain sincerely.

“What!? I have you know I do nothing of the sort! Why- you are painting me to be like some stalker!” exclaimed Lorenz.

“I mean... Is that far from the truth? Plus, your room is right next to Claude’s, and you are in the same House. Did you… Hear anything today?” asked Sylvain- vaguely trying to pick his head about where Claude went off to after his fight with Dimitri.

“Agh! Well, I do admit- that I happen to pay more attention to Claude than most, but only so that I can ensure that my opinion that Claude is ill fit for the throne is still just. That being said, One of the points that I had brought up- even before we were all advised to come get dinner- is that I didn’t know where he was. Perhaps he could of been wandering around, but I am starting to consider if Claude isn’t here on Garreg Mach” said Lorenz.

“Huh? Why that conclusion?” asked Sylvain.

“Just a logical thing to wonder. When I headed down to the Dining Hall, I did attempt to get Claude to come. But, when I knocked on his door there was no answer. I then took the initiative to open the door, and he wasn’t even inside. So, either he is walking around the monastery- which I think is highly unlikely due to dinner being served right now- or, he is out and about; why, I wouldn’t know” said Lorenz. Sylvain, knowing what he knows, starts to get worried.

“Lorenz said that he came to the Dining Hall specifically to see if Claude would be here- but he is not. We were going to check his room again after we ate. Sylvain, you didn’t happen to see Claude on the 2nd floor, did you?” asked Ignatz.

“N-No. Well, not recently I should say. I did see him earlier today” said Sylvain.

“So you saw him at least in the last couple hours then? I haven’t even seen him much today; all I knew was that he was spending a lot of time in the library.” said Ignatz.

“Yea…” said Sylvain as he ponders thoughts in his mind.

“I have asked a few others from other Houses… But nothing. Linhardt and Ashe said they saw him in the library earlier, but they said he ran off somewhere” said Hilda.

“Really? Wow…” said Sylvain. Lorenz then starts to ponder a thought.

“Hmm... Also- _ why _ do you care, Sylvain?” asked Lorenz. Sylvain suddenly gets shocked.

“I-I don’t! I was just talking with Edelgard and she mentioned that she noticed he wasn’t here” said Sylvain.

“Well, perhaps- on top of checking his room again- we can ask _ your _ House Leader then… Who isn’t here as well” said Lorenz.

“W-Why would you think he would know?” asked Sylvain- attempting to pick his brain. Lorenz’s demeanor suddenly changes drastically, and he leans into the table he was sitting at.

“Well... Recently… I have been doing my own extensive research on Claude pertaining to his illegitimacy as heir to the throne. So, I have been going around asking key people on what they know pertaining him. [One specific person was _ Felix _](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410978)” said Lorenz. Hearing this sparked interest in Sylvain- as he didn’t think Felix would have known anything about this. “Now… I know that this is complete hearsay- and I have no proof to back this up, but he believes that they are conducting themselves together in a… Unorthodox manner. I haven’t even mentioned this to you guys- Hilda and Ignatz” continued Lorenz.

“H-Huh?!” said Sylvain, Hilda, and Ignatz.

“Like I said- hearsay. You can ask him yourself. But, after hearing of this I started to peruse around Claude more… Intensely. And, there is enough reason to associate Claude more closely to Dimitri than Edelgard- for instance. There are also rumors that they have been seen holding hands” said Lorenz.

“T-That’s crazy! You know people will say anything- and I’m not gonna take things said about my House Leader that lightly” said Sylvain.

“B-But, didn’t he say he heard this from Felix? Someone _ in _ the Blue Lions?” asked Hilda.

“Uh-... Hm… Felix is tied to this? He acted like he didn’t care when we were speaking...” muttered Sylvain- caught in the truth of the matter. He starts to ponder more closely the event he witness pertaining the two, snf starts to correlate that with what he is being told now. He thinks to mention this to the Golden Deer students in front of him, but part of him also doesn’t want to start anything he is not 100% sure on. On top of that, Sylvain starts to remember that time Dimitri walked out of Claude’s room. As he remembers that instance, he starts to re-zero in on what Dimitri said as he left Claude’s room; something that even then he tried to remember. “Bye… Bye- something like that, he said?...” said Sylvain out loud.

“Huh?” asked Lorenz.

“Ah- nothing. Look- I don’t know anything about that, but considering that I talked with Dimitri before I came here- who is chilling in his room- I can say for sure that he would not know where he is. So take my word for that” said Sylvain. Hilda sighs.

“Well, then we are just gonna have to check his room then” said Hilda.

“I suppose… I wonder if his absence has to do with the rumors. Though- if Dimitri was alone in his room, then I suppose he wouldn’t have anything to do with Claude right now...” said Ignatz, who is feeling worried.

“_ Well- I don’t know if he is alone, but I can bet money he is… _” thought Sylvain.

“Right. Claude has been skillful at hiding things from… Pretty much everyone. Even my detective following on him over the past couple weeks has been difficult to consistently do. For now, we need to uncover where he is” said Lorenz.

“That sounds like a good idea…” said Sylvain.

“... You wanna accompany us Sylvain?” asked Hilda. Sylvain ponders the thought as he hums.

“Well… I think I should, because it sounds as if I was the last person to see him. He… Ran off somewhere the last time I saw him, and he wasn’t the happiest when I saw him too” said Sylvain- attempting to still hold back the info he knows.

“Right. Let’s go now then- cause the more we talk the more worried I get!” said Hilda. 

“Right!” said Sylvain, Ignatz, and Lorenz. They all three then leave the Dining Hall, and go to the dorms to uncover where Claude is…

*****

“*Knock knock* Claude?” says Hilda as she knocks on Claude’s door.

“Come on, Hilda. This is the 3rd time you are knocking- he _ clearly _ isn’t inside…” said Sylvain.

“Agh, but if he isn't here- then where on earth could be be?! It’s raining, and we are being forced to stay indoors!” said Hilda.

‘“The Knights probably would have told Claude to return to his room if they saw him about as well…” said Ignatz.

“That makes sense…” said Sylvain. 

“Well… We could try entering; perhaps, he is sleeping?” asked Lorenz.

“Agh… Honestly, I’m getting so antsy just to know he is alright- that I might let you do that in front of me Lorenz...” said Hilda getting irritated. Lorenz shrugs his shoulders, and begins to open up Claude’s door- which is unlocked. 

“Well.. Okay…” said Hilda finally giving in. As they open the door, they see Claude’s messy room, and confirm that Claude is not in it. Hilda, Ignatz, and Lorenz get instantly disappointed, while Sylvain gets nervous. 

“W-Where would Claude be in this lock down if he isn’t in his room? S-Should we tell someone?” asked Hilda.

“B-But, should we jump to those conclusions? Is Claude... Actually missing?” asked Ignatz nervously.

“Well... Perhaps if I snoop around his entire room, and uncover all its secrets- maybe we can find something out” said Lorenz as he begins to pick up Claude’s books on the ground. However, Sylvain grabs the book from his hand.

“I… Think that won’t help out at all buddy” said Sylvain as he throws the book back on the ground, “I... Think I should ask Dimitri”

“Why?” asked Hilda.

“I mean- it’s just the other idea Lorenz had… And… When I seen Claude last, I believe Dimitri did as well…” said Sylvain as he rubs the back of his head.

“Huh? You never said that at _ all _. Are you hiding stuff from us?” asked Hilda as she gets in Sylvain’s face.

“I- uh… L-Look, if we focus on this now that’s more time away from finding your precious Claude” said Sylvain trying to hide his ass.

“He’s right. Sylvain, could you go ask him for us?” asked Ignatz.

“Yea. Let’s go now” said Sylvain as he leaves Claude’s room, and heads to Dimitri’s room.

*****

Sylvain, Ignatz, Hilda, and Lorenz arrive to Dimitri’s room, and as Sylvain sighs he knocks on Dimitri’s door once more.

“D-Dimitri? It’s me, Sylvain. Can we talk?” asked Sylvain. However, there was no immediate response.

“Is he not there too?” asked Hilda.

“N-No, he is… Dimitri!” said Sylvain as he knocks some more, “This is important… I need to ask you something”

“... Please, Sylvain. I am not interested in talking right now... “ said Dimitri. Lorenz then cocks his head in confusion.

“What is going on?” asked Lorenz.

“I-...” said Sylvain- not knowing that to say. Hilda then grunts,

“Agh! I don’t have time. Dimitri, we need to ask you about our House Leader- Claude. He is missing, have you seen him?” asked Hilda. Suddenly, sounds of Dimitri fuddling around in his room were heard, and his door opened.

“H-He’s missing?!” questioned Dimitri as he looks distraught- and in his pajamas. Noticeably, he looks like he had been crying- which Hilda noticed.

“D-Dimitri, are you oka-”

“What do you mean he is missing?” asked Dimitri- cutting off Hilda. Watching Dimitri’s demeanor change alerts Sylvain.

“D-Dimitri, you and Claude are the only House Leaders that didn’t show up to dinner- which isn’t that shocking on it’s own but…” said Ignatz as he starts to recollect his thoughts, “A-Anyways, the point is that he isn’t in his room. It seems that members from both Blue Lions and Black Eagles have not seen him. But, considering the monastery is closing up… We are getting really nervous about where he could be. Have you seen him?” continued Ignatz.

“I… Haven’t seen him since earlier… I have been in my dorm most of the afternoon. ” said Dimitri. In Dimitri’s mind, he starts to get nervous about where Claude could be, and knowing that the last interaction he had with anything since his apparent disappearance was him; which was a negative one. Since a storm is affront, and his whereabouts are unknown, Dimitri starts to feel sick to his stomach feeling that his last altercation with Claude could be his last.

“Well, if you haven’t seen him… Then I suppose that would be our last alibi that would… We should go to Lady Rhea and the Knights about this…” said Hilda as she starts to look out the window of the hallway- to a rainy setting outside. 

“We should. You see anything outside Hilda? Maybe Claude is like- walking outside” said Ignatz.

“But why would he? We aren't allowed to be outside!” said Dimitri as he grunts. He then walks to his window in his room to look outside.

“Knowing Claude’s elusive nature… I suppose it isn’t out of the question that he could be wandering outside around the monastery” said Lorenz. Hearing those words makes Dimitri tense up.

“_ Claude… I said something I didn’t want to say… I just hope that you are okay so I can apologize accordingly… _ ” thought Dimitri- feeling extremely guilty as he puts his weight against his window pane as he looks out of it. “ _ When your lips are burning mine… And you take the time to tell me how you feel. When you listen to my words- I know you listen… I know that it’s real. I may be a fool, but I know that I’m not; I would do anything to feel your touch again… _” he continues to think. Lorenz and Sylvain, watching Dimitri as he reacts to this info, really starts to confuse them; as well as make them really consider if something is going on between him and Claude- remembering the rumors that Felix said. Suddenly, as Dimitri peered out of the window, he saw something pass by in his line of sight; someone riding horseback through the rain!

“What?” said Dimitri out of the blue. The rest look over.

“What’s up, Dimitri?” asked Sylvain.

“Someone… Someone is outside! On a horse!” said Dimitri as he rushes out of his room.

“W-What! We should tell Lady Rhea and get the Knights! They are supposed to secure the outside anyway!” said Ignatz.

“By time we do that- he might be gone!” said Dimitri.

“_ He _? So… Was that Claude?” asked Lorenz.

“I don’t know! But regardless- as a Prince, a House Leader, and a human being- that for sure was a student who shouldn’t be out there, and so I am going!” said Dimitri. Sylvain then grunts to himself.

“Agh! Let’s go guys! Hurry!” said Sylvain as he runs after Dimitri. Lorenz, Ignatz, and Hilda then follow suit to try and apprehend this mystery horse rider…

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -9/7/19-  
"For more information on the conversation that Lorenz brought up he had with Felix pertaining Claude and Dimitri- check my story "The Lion, The Snitch, and the Forebode" that is in the same series." - @Sonicravenx


	11. Why’s It So Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you give a good blowjob?”

Dimitri, noting the individual was on horseback, must have gotten a horse from the Stable. Realizing this fact, he heads straight through the rain to the Stable to mount one himself to chase after who he thinks is Claude; running past knights who tried to stop him. 

“Hey! You must be inside! There is a storm coming, Prince Dimitri!” said one Knight as he grabs Dimitri. 

“There is no time! There is someone running off I _ must _ follow. Please do not stop me!” said Dimitri. Seeing the struggle that Dimitri is having, Sylvain- who makes it downstairs first- feels the need to protect Dimitri. So, as one Knight one let go of Dimitri Sylvain tackles a bunch of Knights to the ground. 

“Ahh!” yelled that Knight as he falls over.

“S-Sylvain?!” said Dimitri as he is startled by his actions.

“Look! You will pay me back later- for now, just go!” said Sylvain. 

As this happens, Sylvain thinks, “_ I don’t know what is going on… But, what I do know is that for some reason- this is very important for Dimitri to go find Claude… So, I’m gonna help _”. Sylvain, who has the faintest idea of what is truly transpiring starts to come to terms with what he believes is going on; factoring in all the clues he has allotted in his mind. He tackles the Knights from sheer respect for his House Leader- even if he doesn’t always show it. Dimitri, blushing from the action Sylvain just did, starts to run. As this happens, Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz run out and see Sylvain.

“Woah! Sylvain, I didn’t know we were doing all this- I thought we were leaving to go warn Lady Rhea!” said Hilda- startled by his actions.

“Dimitri is running off! Someone has to follow him!” said Ignatz.

“If running after Dimitri will lead me to Claude- I will humbly follow him!” said Lorenz.

“Oh can it! We are going to Lady Rhea to tell her about Claude being missing- just in case this mystery horsemen turns out to not be him!” said Hilda.

“Agh- fine” said Lorenz.

“In that same breath- someone should go with Dimitri; in case it isn’t Claude, and he is in trouble! I will!” said Sylvain.

“G-Guys… I feel like this just got _ way _ bigger than us… We need a proper adult” said Ignatz nervously.

“Well if you wanna wet your pants Ignatz- the rain will surely help hide that fact, so go ahead. I’m following Dimitri!” said Sylvain.

“There’s a bunch of students going outside against Lady Rhea’s wishes! What is going on?!” exclaimed the Knight as he attempts to regain his footing. Other Knights in the area come running over seeing the fiasco unfold. 

“Oh no no no! We are gonna be in _ so _ much trouble!!!” yelled Ignatz.

“Come on guys- Let's run!” shouted Hilda as she pointed for the Reception Hall. 

“Knights! Get them! It shouldn’t be this hard to round up a bunch of students! Get them!” shouted a Knight.

Lorenz, Ignatz, and Hilda then book it for the Reception Hall, while Sylvain attempts to follow Dimitri. The Knights split up, and follow both groups; specifically, to round up Students who all purposely went against Lady Rhea’s wishes of being told to stay inside during the incoming storm. Hilda, Lorenz and Ignatz attempt to lose the heat on their tails, and they run as fast as they can through the monastery- through whatever other students and officials that happen to be inside. On Dimitri’s side, he runs towards the Stables as Sylvain gains on his tail- attempting to link up. 

“They are heading towards the Stables!” shouted one Knight.Sylvain, unsure as to where Dimitri was running, took their word for it and ran with more intent- knowing where he was now going. Dimitri, fully intend to get away from them, quickened his pace. However, what comes as a surprise to all of them-Dimitri, Sylvain, and the Knights following- as they turn the corner to where the Stables are at, was that there were other Knights at the Stable looking at an opened Stable door already.

“There is already Knights at the Stable? Huh” questions on Knight as the still pursue Dimitri and Sylvain.

“W-What’s going on here?” asked Dimitri to the Knights in front of him. The Knights behind Dimitri stop behind him as they see the other Knights.

“D-Dimitri!” one Knight says as they bow, “We were investigating what he believed to be theft of a horse here. Since outside facilities are closed, no Cavaliers or mounted Knight students should have horses out, and all Knights that have horses out right now are already accounted for. We suspect an enemy broke in. Wait- why are you outside Dimitri?!”.

“No… No, it wasn’t an enemy. I think I saw who you are talking about!” said Dimitri.

“What? Dimitri, who?” asked the Knight.

“Claude! They might not be in the best mental state right now, and I know the direction he is going in- please, let me borrow a horse now!” said Dimitri as he pushes the Knights out the way, and enters the Stable. 

"Hey! We cannot let you inside! What are you doing!?" yelled the Knight. Sylvain gets shocked as he sees the Knight try and grab him.

“D-Dimitri!” said Sylvain. Suddenly, the Knights chasing him grab him. “H-Hey!” he shouts. As this happens the other Knights become frantic.

”B-But, Dimitri! We cannot allow that on Lady Rhea’s watch. If you go, we will have to report you- and Claude if he has ran off too” said the Knight as he then looks over to Sylvain, “And you as well- for being an accomplice” 

“I’m not an accomplice! Well… I _ did _ just tackle a bunch of Knights which goes against many rules of the monastery and Lady Rhea’s wishes… But still” said Sylvain.

“Then so be it! I take whatever responsibility!” said Dimitri as he mount a horse, and makes the horse start to move towards the Knights- who are blocking the entrance.

“Pleace, Dimitri- we are on duty to make sure you are safe! We will have to stop you- Ahh!” said one Knight as Dimitri charges his horse straight through the wall of Knights! This commission was enough for the Knights to loosen their grip around Sylvain, and he starts to run away towards the Reception Hall.

“Sorry; I’m not about to get a spanking ‘cause of Dimitri. See ‘ya!” said Sylvain as he runs away. 

“Reprimand me later! For now- I need to head after him!” said Dimitri as he rides off around the corner.

“P-Please Dimitri! At least let us accompany you to ensure you are safe!” said one Knight- attempting to find some middle ground.

“If you can keep up- by all means do what you must, but I’m not waiting up!” said Dimitri- determined to catch up to who he thinks is Claude. He then rode off; no Knight was able to mount a horse fast enough to catch up with him…

*****

Dimitri travels to the outskirts of Garreg Mach, where the last settlements of the town reside. Dimitri, in nothing but his pajamas, rushes through the stormy weather on his horse- following the direction he thinks the horsemen was following. He passes into a field field with trees, and as he rides through the sound of the rain gets muddled as the rain falls down on the leaves.

“_ If it is him.. What is he doing? Where would he be going? _ ” thought Dimitri as he focuses his gaze through the rainfall. He starts to hear a stagnant rhythm amongst the sounds of the rainfall- that of hovs marching through the mush ground besides the ones coming from his own horse. “ _ Where is that sound coming from _?” Dimitri continued to think. Desperation and fear filled Dimitri’s body as he looks around through the tree gaps, but he prevails through his doubt as he follows the sound. 

Suddenly, he saw a sight in the corner of his eye; a person on horseback, covered in a black coat! “_ That’s them! _” Dimitri thought as he turns his horse to dash in the direction. As Dimitri got closer the person looked behind to them, and there they locked eyes; Dimitri and Claude. 

“C-Claude!!!” shouted Dimitri. Claude, who opened his eyes to the shocking sight of Dimitri, had noticeable tears running down his face.

“Dimitri?!...” said Claude as he put his whole focus onto Dimitri. However, this would be detrimental decision as he lost focus of what was in front of him- and hit his face on a branch, causing him to fall off the horse! The horse trolloped away for a short distance- unknowing that Claude had fallen off, and as Claude his the muddy floor Dimitri got scared.

“Claude! Oh no!” Dimitri screamed. He unmounts his own horse as he was still in motion, and falls in a tumbling motion to the ground as he goes to run to Claude.

“Ahh!” said Claude as he holds his knee in pain.

“C-CLaude! Are you alright!?” asked DImitri as he hovers over Claude feeling guilty for distracting him. Claude, looking up to Dimitri, dons a face of guilt himself.

“Agh… Yea… But, w-why… Why are you here…” asked Claude.

“What? I’m here looking for you! E-Everyone has been worried about you today in your House- saying that you have gone missing!” said Dimitri.

“Missing? Oh… You… Have been looking for me?” asked Claude daintly.

“Y-yes! As soon as I heard! Claude, where have you been? What has been going on! Oh- forget that, I’m just happy you are safe!” said Dimitri as he hugs Claude. Suddenly, Claude pushes Dimitri off of him. “C-Claude?” asked Dimitri as he did this.

“You… Why were you looking for me after what you said…” asked Claude.

“Claude… I cannot believe I said that to you- I didn’t mean it, I swear! I was just… So mad… And I _ had _ to find you so I could apologize; I didn’t want that to be my last interaction with you if anything were to happen to you! I’m so so sorry! Please, forgive me!…” said Dimitri.

“... After the letter… The promises… My patience… You saying that to me… That you didn’t love me… And that I was like- something that can ruin your life I-... I didn’t know what to do with myself…” said Claude.

“I’m so sorry Claude- I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you, but I swear I will make a better effort to not speak with emotion, and watch my words. I know people say things they mean when they are angry- but I just… I just wanted to say something that made you hurt as much as I did then- but… I did far too much...” said Dimitri as he tried to hold Claude’s hand- feeling completely ashamed, “Claude, why are you out in the rain? I saw you riding away- and I had to pursue you… It is storming; where were you going?” asked Dimitri.

“Honestly… I just wanted to go anywhere _ but _ here…” said Claude feeling lost.

“Why? Wait- before that, please, let's go underneath that tree over there for now- we are getting drenched” said Dimitri as he picked up Claude.

“D-Dimitri, you do not need to carry me… My leg doesn’t hurt that much- I just fell on it…” said Claude.

“Nonsense; As a Prince, I must take care of those in need. And, you once held me like this so when I couldn’t walk…” said Dimitri as he remembers a sweet memory.

“Dimitri…” said Claude as he gave in. Dimitri then carries Claude over to the tree he mentioned, and sets him down underneath it- covering him from the rain. He then rangles in the horses they both rode, and has them wait near Claude. Dimitri then sits next to Claude, and rubs his hands gently on Claude’s hurt leg.

“Does that feel good?” asked Dimitri.

‘Y-Yes... “ Claude said as he blushed.

“Claude… I wish it wasn’t this hard for us to be happy… Why are you out here? Where did you go after you left my room?” asked Dimitri. Claude sighs.

“... After you said that to me- I just lost sense of purpose; I know that it sounds stupid but… I suppose at that moment I realized how much you really meant to me… And feeling like a huge part of me had been ripped from me in one fell statement left me feeling really hollow… It was a feeling that I hated- but something also I needed…” said Claude.

“Huh?” questioned a confused Dimitri.

“For one… Like I said, I realized how much you meant to me, so it hurt me so that I felt like I was somehow lost as I felt like we were over… I was about to go to my room to rip up your letter, but instead… I just wondered around the monastery where no one would find me. It made me feel a sense of solidarity being in a place where no one knew where I was; and it was there I realized that I felt like... A lot of my future happiness was reliant on your decisions; whether you were gonna make me feel happy or not. I… I should not do that as it is unhealthy… In refinding my own center- it allowed me to rethink things” said Claude.

“... You really thought that?” asked Dimitri.

“Hehe, well- in actuality, I think the very purpose as to why I tried to court you in the first place was around that fact. Been burned so many times- that I wanted to find a flame of love; one that melted the stone around my heart and helped me break out of my cage. But, when that was stripped from me- it hurt me so. I was enveloped in you; and perhaps that might have suffocated you- with how much your life would have to change. If so… I’m sorry for that” said Claude.

“Claude… I think there is some truth to that being how I felt… But, that isn’t to say that I wasn’t also enveloped in you as well. The stone cage that I have been in- the one you have constantly pointed out I still well am- is one that I am having trouble escaping… Being with you… Has opened up in my mind that… Maybe it doesn't have to be one way for me” said Dimitri.

“I don’t think so, My Prince. But, that’s not all of what what it helped me realize” said Claude.

“What else?” asked Dimitri.

“That’s when I also realized… That I must in fact really _love you_\- and to hear you say you didn’t…” said Claude as he looked down and started to tear up.

“W-What… You love me?...” asked Dimitri.

“Yes! The burning passion deep inside me that devours me… It consumes me… That burning feeling must be the love between us… So please… Don’t say that _ ever _ again if you didn’t mean it…” said Claude. Suddenly, Dimitri kisses Claude

“I-I promise! Please, forgive me!” said Dimitri as he grabs Claude’s shoulders with both hands. Claude stares deep into Dimitri’s baby blue eyes, and they make out.

“My Prince… I should also mention… I tried to find forgiveness in both myself and you afterwards; I knew-Or, I should say, I wanted to believe that what you said was a lie. So, I went to the Goddess Tower. All that God stuff really is like- pipe dream sweet nothing type of stuff, but… I thought that if there was a chance that we could work- in the state of the world we are in- I would try and rely on a miracle. I prayed to the Goddess and…” said Claude as he stops talking.

“What? What happened?” asked Dimitri.

“... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Fucking_ nothing!” said Claude as he gets surprisingly angered.

“C-Claude?...” said Dimitri- unsure of where his anger stems from.

“Ain’t it funny? Me, someone that rejects a lot of that crap, attempting to find hope in it… And nothing happens when I do it… I got so angry that I just wanted to be as far from anything God-like… And most of all- be far away from Rhea…” said Claude.

“Lady Rhea?...” said Dimitri shocked.

“... I feel like if we continue forward with this Dimitri- she will be someone of a roadblock in our happiness… You were right in having to think more about the diplomatic stuff about all this, and how us being together effects things around us… But as I ran I guess… I just wanted to forget about it all. So, I took a horse- and just wanted to go… I didn’t know where I was going, or how I was going to face my repercussions for taking the horse… I just didn't care. But, the very moment I felt like I was hopeless I found love in a hopeless place; that was when I turned and saw you chasing after me…” said Claude as he looks up to Dimitri, and Dimitri feels Claude’s love.

“Claude…” said Dimitri as he starts to tear up, “I’m so sorry that I hurt you!”

“Dimitri… I think from now on… If this is to work… We need to meet in the middle on a lot of things, and start to come to the same page on just what we expect of each other going forward. I’ve neglected all that so much until now” said Claude.

“Yes. And, it might also benefit us for… Finally not hiding our love. I mean- it might be a bit hard to after today anyways…” said Dimitri.

“Why do you say that?” asked Claude.

“... There are rumors spreading; which wasn’t something that we didn’t know already, but it’s starting to hit the others. Also, Sylvain, Lorenz, Hilda, and Ignatz directly were ones that helped me try and find you… So, they at least will be skeptical of us. Not to mention; we are two House Leaders- running off in the rain against Lady Rhea’s wishes… If we are not going to get reprimanded we are gonna be looked down upon for sure. But, we need to go back and not run from this _ or _ hide. Claude, will you return with me?” asked Dimitri. Claude took a moment to assess all that he was saying to him. Then, Claude grabs Dimitri’s hand.

“Oh course, my Prince. I need to go back and make things at ease with my House; I wouldn’t abandon them- even if my actions now contradict that…” said Claude. 

“Okay. Though… I’m not looking forward to going back; I managed to attack Knights, probably get other students in trouble, and I for sure have pissed off Lady Rhea…” said Dimitri. Claude then chuckles.

“Woah! You did all that? Damn… Well then, my Prince… Why not stay here for a bit and worry about all of that when we get back?” said Claude as he pulls Dimitri in close.

“C-Claude! It’s raining! Storming at that! We need to go back now! Do you want to catch a cold?” asked Dimitri.

“Hehe, well it wouldn't be the first time I caused you to get sick, let’s have fun- worry about consequences later” said Claude.

“What? I do _ not _ want to purposely get sick!...” said Dimitri.

“But if we don’t have fun now- you know we won’t be able to for awhile,” said Claude.

“Well… That _might_ be true, but…” said Dimitri- unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Claude looks him deep within the eyes once more.

  
  
“Fuck the world, fuck what people think- but if they are gonna fuck us over in _any_ way going forward, then I’m at least gonna make sure I fuck you before they do... I wish it wasn’t so hard for us to love each other but… Dimitri- I love you; whether I’m sick, in trouble, hurt, or dead- I’ll still want you. I’m currently in the thick of it ‘cause of you, and you are ‘cause of me. We can’t turn back now- so dive deeper with me in this shit” said Claude as he starts to climb onto Dimitri.

“C-Claude! I-... You really feel that way for me?” asked Dimitri as he tears up.

“Don’t make me repeat myself. Tell me you love me Dimitri if you meant it all! Touch me… Let’s meet in the middle with everything from now on baby… If you don’t want to then I understand but… All those times you said you loved me during sex… Now, I’ll say the same. I _ love _ you!” said Claude unashamed and with full resolve. Dimitri starts to get over-emotional hearing this.

“I… I love you. I love you!” said Dimitri as he starts to hug and kiss Claude.

“Hehe!~... You know, I always wondered why when I would be all inside of you… When I would suck you til you cum… Why it felt so good… This is no meaningless ‘frivolous’ sex… Sex with someone you love is… It’s just the best… That’s why I’m always so hard when I’m with you!~” said Claude.

“Claude… I feel the same… I want this to work so badly because of that!... And… I want to feel you hard _ so _ badly right now…” said Dimitri.

“Hehe~, you can! Bend over” said Claude.

“N-No! W-We have no lube… And _ no _\- the water cannot work as lube Claude” said Dimitri.

“Oh! You know me so well- I was totally going to say that!” said Claude as he giggles.

“Let’s just… Wait till later…” said Dimitri.

“Okay. Then… I’ll just do everything _ else _ now…” said Claude as he starts to kiss Dimitri’s lips, then move down to biting his nipples through his shirt, and playing with his cock.

“C-Claude!...” said Dimitri in ecstasy.

“And you are in pajamas… Oh, this must of been a huge coincidence… But you are so muddy… I guess we can finally say we have had dirty sex!” said Claude.

“D-Dirty!? I didn’t mean to leave with my sleeping clothes on, Claude! I was in a rush!” said Dimitri.

“I understand, my dirty Prince. I’ll clean you up with my tongue” said Claude as he starts to lick on his neck.

“S-Stop, hehe~... I’m actually muddy” said Dimitri.

“And you think I won’t clean legit mud up off you with my tongue??? My Prince- you should know me better than that; I’ll do whatever I have to do to please you- I feel like I said this before” said Claude. Dimitri giggles.

“You are one weird guy Claude…” said Dimitri.

“And I’m _ your _ guy, my Prince. So let’s have makeup sex already- stop talking” said Claude as he kisses Dimitri on the lips, and holds Dimitri’s cock in his hand.

“C-Claude!~...” muttered Dimitri. They then start to kiss and rub on each other- but, this makeup sex session would be short-lived. Because, as Dimitri lifted his head he saw torches fluttering in the distance- as if multiple persons were approaching them. “C-Claude!...” said Dimitri as he pointed in a direction- causing Claude to look.

“What my Prince? I was just about to suck your pulsating co-” said Claude as he stopped himself as he looked over. It was, in fact, mounted Knights who had found them both. 

“I see them! Dimitri and Claude! They are both safe! Get them!” said one Knight.

“Damn… Blue-balled again…” said Claude. Dimitri, then gets up, and attempts to hide his boner.

“Oh no… L-Looks like we will have to do this another time.” said Dimitri.

“Agh…” groaned Claude. As the Knights rally around Dimitri and Claude, Dimitri recognizes one of the Knights as one of the ones he mowed over with his horse.

“Claude… And especially Dimitri!… You guys got _ a lot _ of explaining to do to Lady Rhea!” shouted the Knight. The Knights then collect Dimitri and Claude reluctantly, and head back to Garreg Mach for them to face Lady Rhea’s indignation…

-CHAPTER END-


	12. In This Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return”

_ The Next Day… _

As the storm subsides, things at Garreg Mach returned to normal. However, with all that occurred the day prior, things were still high in tension pertaining Lady Rhea’s orders being disobeyed, and the students of the Blue Lions and Golden Deer causing a commotion. And so, when it was bright and early, Claude, Hilda, Ignatz, Lorenz, Dimitri, and Sylvain were summoned to the Audience Chamber to get talked to by Lady Rhea and Seteth. As they all walk in, they see Lady Rhea and Seteth both standing there; Lady Rhea looking very disappointed, while Seteth was mad. They all stand in a line as they await Lady Rhea’s words...

“So I’m sure you all know why you are all here. It has been brought to my attention that for whatever reason, you all collectively broke many of the rules- ones that I placed for your own safety- yesterday evening” said Lady Rhea as she opens up a scroll containing their transactions, “That includes; disobeying orders to stay inside, refusing command by the Knights to return indoors, harming said Knights by physical force _ and _ with using horses, the said- now ascertained- horses were _ stolen _ from the stables when they were locked up, running amok in the monastery- causing mass confusion with fellow students- as you ran away from Knights that were attempting to apprehend you for _ harming _ them, leaving the monastery grounds _ during _ lock down, _ with _ stolen merchandise- unattended and unauthorized… I suppose if you look between the lines there might be even more disobedience on _ all _ of your parts. I for one, am disappointed in you all” continued Lady Rhea. Hearing this causes Ignatz to start crying, Hilda to start fake crying, and for Claude to roll his eyes.

“L-Lady Rhea! I’m so so sorry for my actions!” proclaimed Ignatz in a teary mess, “I should have never went outside! B-But everything else was not me! I only left to warn you of Claude’s missing status!”

“What?! You sellout!” shouted Sylvain.

“Sylvain- _ no one _ asked you to tackle a stinkin’ Knight!” said Hilda.

“I for one was also coerced into this charade, and didn’t partake in any tomfoolery. Lady Rhea, I believe full blame is to go to Claude” said Lorenz.

“What?! That is a lie! Lady Rhea- I am the one that ran off, escalating the issue and the danger for the students!” said Dimitri- attempting to take the blame.

“Nonsense Dimitri- if Lorenz wasn’t spreading rumors- we would have never even brought you into this!” said Sylvain- attempting to put some blame back on Lorenz.

“If that is the case- then we need Felix here; the original shit stirrer” said Hilda.

“Silence!” said Seteth with a foreboding tone- causing everyone to quickly stop their bickering, “You all are here because in one way or another- you caused issues during the lock down and made students weary of the severity of the lock down itself. I had to answer many complaints from students because you all were acting like demonic beasts around the monastery! So you _ all _ will be reprimanded!” Hearing Seteth’s words caused them all to straighten up their backs, and feel low with guilt and embarrassment. Claude then goes to speak.

“Lady Rhea… I think Lorenz is right… God I hate saying that… I take full responsibility for this all happening. It is because I chose to purposely go missing, and made my own decision to leave the monastery- knowing I shouldn't- that they were in the position to cause all other issues” said Claude.

“Hm… That _ may _ be true, but you are not the sole problem starter of the bunch. As such, Lady Rhea has tasked me to come up with your suitable punishments” said Seteth. 

“Agh! No! Please, can I just get a slap on the wrist?! I’ve learned my lesson!” said Hilda as she starts to fake cry some more.

“I accept any punishment I deserve…” said Dimitri who completely gives in.

“I do as well…” said Claude following Dimitri’s lead.

“I’m so sorry for disappointing you, Lady Rhea. If I have to run to Derdriu and back for 100 moons to gain your forgiveness- I will!” said Ignatz as he bows on the floor.

“This is just hard to watch… Get off the floor man…” said Sylvain under his breath.

“I accept my punishment- even though I personally do not deserve one, and believe Claude should serve mine and his punishments combined…” said Lorenz.

“Ahem!” said Seteth as he calls for attention, “So starting off with Hilda, You are to help organize books in the library, help the librarians sort returned books back on the shelf, and source non-returned books” 

“Oh God! Please- anything but that! I didn’t actually do anything! No!” whaled Hilda as she starts to actually cry.

“Based on the record, you _ did _ organize the group to run around the monastery grounds. Also, it has come to my attention as well that _ you _ have majority of the non-returned books. So, your punishment in reality is… Giving those books back” said Seteth.

“Agh!” shouted Hilda.

“Ignatz and Lorenz- since you are the only two that broke the least amount of rules yesterday, you are assigned kitchen cleaning duty” said Seteth.

“Well… That isn’t too bad…” said Ignatz as he wipes away his tears.

“A noble such as myself should _ not _ be resorted to a dishwasher…” said Lorenz as he scoffs.

“Sylvain, you will be tasked to cleaning the boys bathrooms” said Seteth.

“What? Ahh, come on- I can’t at least clean the girls’?” asked Sylvain.

“Sylvain- have some decorum!” said Dimitri as he hits Sylvain’s side.

“...Dimitri and Claude- since you guys love the horses so much, you are on Horse cleanup duty for the rest of the week!” said Seteth.

“The rest of the week!? Why are ours so long?” asked Claude.

“Because, you two are the main source of the issue, and caused the most grievances” said Seteth.

“... I take any punishment given to me. I’m sorry for my actions, Lady Rhea” said Dimitri as he looks down.

“Agh… Yes, me too…” said Claude. 

“Hopefully, after you all learn your lessons and do your punishments, you will think twice about disobeying orders set in place for your own safety. And, I pray to the Gods that you will not repeat your actions” said Lady Rhea.

“Yes, Lady Rhea…” they all say. With all of that said, each person goes off to do their own assigned punishment, and leave the Audience Chamber…

*****

_ A few days later... _

Dimitri and Claude are currently attending to the horses in the stable. Knights look onward towards them- trying to hold back their laughter- as word has started to spread around about their actions the day prior. Claude, looking back at the Knights, starts to scoff.

“Just look at ‘em! Laughing at us! They could at least pity us enough to do it where we can’t hear!” said Claude.

“Do not mind them, Claude… Let’s just focus on doing our work” said Dimitri as he sweeps the stalls.

“Agh. Why do we have to spend this fine day in this shitty stall when we could be off in the gardens making out?” asked Claude.

“Please, Claude! We are already in enough trouble enough over our promiscuous actions- can we at least hold off until… Tonight?” asked Dimitri.

“Aha! Looks like you are coming around, my dear Prince. That makes me wanna devour you right now!” said Claude as he approaches Dimitri. Dimitri drops the broom he is holding, and backs up into the wall.

“C-Claude~... There are Knights literally outside…” said Dimitri.

“Fuck ‘em. Let's give them something to laugh about” said Claude as he starts to kiss on Dimitri’s neck.

“Oh! Umgh~...” moaned Dimitri as he starts to slowly fall into Claude’s grasp.

“That’s it baby- I love it when you moan for me” said Claude.

“B-Baby… Please touch me…” said Dimitri as he hugs Claude.

“Mhm! Yes sir!” said Claude as he starts to rub on Dimitri’s cock.

As they start fooling around in the Stables, unknowingly there was a familiar person walking up to the Stable door. And, as he passes the bend into the Stable they stop- alarmed by the noises of Dimitri and Claude moaning.

“Oh my… Is that… Were the rumors true?” said Sylvain- who went to the Stable’s to clean the out houses that were inside. He drops the bucket of water he is holding as he becomes frozen by the revelation. “Dimitri… Claude… It all makes sense… I was a fool to not see it sooner!” said Sylvain as he runs off.

“Hey! Where are you running off to? Aren’t you supposed to clean the bathrooms!?” yelled the Knight. As they yelled, Dimitri and Claude took notice, and stopped fooling around.

“What was that?” asked Claude.

“I… I do not know… But for now, let’s stop- okay baby?” asked Dimitri.

“Yea…” said Claude as they continue stop their horseplay, and continue their horse work...

*****

_ Later that day… _

After working a long day in the Stables, Dimitri and Claude went off to the quad to have a relaxing day together. In an attempt to have a healthy relationship- where they honor each others wishes- they attempt to be more public about their affairs. So, they enjoy a nice cup of tea with muffins outside- where anyone can see. Dimitri, who sits across the table from Claude, does peer off into the distance- simply curious on who is staring.

“Stop worrying about that, my Prince” said Claude.

“... You are right, my apologies” said Dimitri as he goes to sip a cup of tea. 

“You sure were very diligent about cleaning after the horses, baby” said Claude- giving Dimitri a compliment.

“Yes. While I do not go horseback often- it does give me an appreciation for the creatures. The Knights do a lot to maintain the Stables, so I can understand their frustration due to our meddling. Over the past couple days, I have started to not feel guilty doing so- and is more of an honor” said Dimitri.

“Cleaning up horse shit is an honor to you? Well, if you say so my Prince. I would rather clean up your cum off my face after you bust on me- but…” said Claude.

“C-Claude! Stop saying things so vulgar out of the blue!” said Dimitri as he blushes.

“I mean- busting on me outta the blue is pretty vulgar too” said Claude.

“I-I… I was very much so ‘in the moment’, and didn’t know I was that close… I just didn’t want you to stop, and was completely speechless the last time... M-My apologies” said Dimitri. Claude then starts to hold Dimitri’s hand.

“No. Don’t be, my Prince. I _ love _ it just as much as much as I love you” said Claude.

“I… I love you too, baby…” said Dimitri as he blushes. Dimitri sips more tea as he glances around the quad some more. Suddenly, he catches a familiar face in the corner of his eye- watching them from behind a bush. “Huh?” said Dimitri under his breath as he unhands Claude’s hand.

“I _ said _ to stop worrying about that. If people stare- people stare” said Claude.

“N-No… I think someone we know was… Intently watching us behind that bush over there. Like, as if they were stalking us” said Dimitri.

“Huh? Who?” asked Claude.

“I do not know… They hid behind the bush before I could get a good look…” said Dimitri.

“Hm… Let me go look” said Claude.

“Ah!” said a girlish voice behind the bush. They then start to run away.

“Well… I guess they are long gone now… But you were right, my Prince” said Claude.

“Agh… People must be interested in the rumors… Ingrid was questioning me about that rainy night a bit ago… But I didn’t really know what to say” said Dimitri.

“Really? Hilda was for me as well; though, I feel like she would have more a right to since she got in trouble because of us…” said Claude.

“Well, I suppose we need to take the bad with the good. For now- should be finished our tea?” asked Dimitri. Claude started to smile seeing Dimitri’s decorum and calmness- even though someone was just watching them.

“Sure, my Prince~” said Claude as they continue their date...

*****

_ Minutes later... _

“So… You saw Claude holding… Dimitri’s hand?” asked Bernadetta, with tears slowly running down her eyes.

“Yes… So, I suppose the person that Claude told you he was pursuing was… Wow. Didn’t you ask Claude out next to Dimitri?” asked Dorothea. Currently, both girls are situated on opposite sides of Bernadetta’s room door- with Dorothea talking to her from outside.

“Yea… He lied to me… And Dimitri was hiding it… But, why were you stalking them?” said Bernadetta.

“_ Stalking _ isn’t the word I would wanna use but… I was doing snooping because after you told me what Claude said- after he turned you down- I _ had _ to know who he was leading you on for! I-I know, I might have overstepped a boundary… But, have you not heard the rumors going around about Claude and Dimitri? Pertaining when a bunch of students from the Golden Deer and Blue Lions got in trouble? I mean- there was Dimitri and Claude rumors even before that; I heard from **Mercedes** that Felix already heard them having sex. After hearing that- I _ had _ to know! I _ did _ think initially all the rumors that were spreading were bogus… However, they were literally holding hands… So...” said Dorothea.

“So I was too late after all… I didn’t even consider Dimitri to be someone that was in my way…” said Bernadetta as she hid her face in her hands, and slowly started to cry.

“Oh no! What have I done?! B-Bernadetta! Please, if you are crying, I can come in and comfort you- just unlock the door already! Love is like the wind; it comes and goes, and there will always be more to lift you up. Please let’s talk about this…” pleaded Dorothea as she continuously tried to get Bernadetta to open up her door…

*****

_ Later that day... _

“So, you heard them too then?” asked Sylvain as he sits with other Blue Lions in the Dining Hall. Felix, who looks increasingly uninterested, looks up to Sylvain at the table.

“... Yes. I… Wasn’t aware that you were growing the same suspicious as I was. I mentioned it to Lorenz- who I thought was the closest to Claude. However… It seems that my observations have… Made the rounds in the monastery, as more and more people are asking me about it. Gosh, Lorenz needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!” said Felix- who is aware of the ongoing rumors. 

“Yea… He definitely already told me” said Sylvain.

“God damn it!” shouted Felix as he bangs on the table- shaking his glass of water. Suddenly, as Felix and Sylvain talk Edelgard walks over.

“Hello there you two; interesting, the last time the three of us were together, there was less rumors flying about in the winds. How do you two fare?” asked Edelgard.

“Edelgard…” said Felix, as he sighs from indifference.

“We are… Doing alright” said Sylvain.

“Sylvain, I am sorry to hear that you had been tasked with bathroom cleanup. It’s a shame that the decorum of your House Leader caused such a stirrup on your own hands” said Edelgard snarkly. Suddenly, Sylvain stands up from the table.

“Look- if you have something you wanna ask us- ask it. If you just came here to be shady, and bad mouth Dimitri- please carry on with your day, and focus on your own House. _ I _heard Bernadetta has been in her room crying all day- the poor thing, and here her House leader is daunting around the Blue Lions” said Sylvain. Hearing this annoys Edelgard.

“Because of _ rumors _ that pertain your elusive House Leader, and his more than questionable antics surrounding the ever-more so elusive Claude. Your leader’s actions is affecting other students eve in other Houses, and it’s a shame Dimitri is letting Claude bring him down so” said Edelgard. However, her words reached the ears of some Golden Deer within the Dining Hall, and as they got irritated by her criticism some came over to Sylvain and Felix’s table.

“We are not going to sit around and listen to you bad mouth our House Leader!” yelled Hilda ad she, **Marianne** , **Lysithea** , and **Leonie** approach Edelgard.

“Hm? So, you do not want to hear the truth?” asked Edelgard.

“Edelgard, I look up to you- so to see you act so disheartening and snotty is pretty disappointing” said Lysithea as she crosses her arms.

“I-I just want all of us to get along… Let Dimitri and Claude do what they want on their free time; it’s none of our business” said Marianne.

“Although I am still skeptical on the rumors- what I won’t stand for is your bitchy attitude!” said Leonie.

“Bitchy? I think you don’t know who you are talking to- care to say that closer to my axe?” asked Edelgard as she walks up to Leonie. Seeing this, Sylvain and Felix attempt to stand between them.

“H-Hey! Let’s not fight in the Dining Hall” said Sylvain.

“This is so stupid…” said Felix.

“Edelgard is just jealous of the fact that Dimitri and Claude could possibly find love before she could; jealousy is _ such _ a turnoff to suitable men” said Leonie. Suddenly, you hear onlookers gasping at her remark to Edelgard.

“Oof…” said Sylvain- feeling the blow from Leonie’s words. Edelgard then grows jealous and embarrassed by leonie’s words.

“Excuse me? You know- when people ask who are the most suitable women in the monastery, I don’t think _ anyone _ has Leonie in their top 5” said Edelgard clapping back.

“Ouch…” said Sylvain- adding commentary to an otherwise fatally growing situation.

“Don’t talk about Leonie like that!” said Hilda as she gets in Edelgard’s face. As this gathers the eyes of others in the Dining Hall some Knights start to walk over. Suddenly, Edelgard picks up Felix’s water that is on the table, and throws it all over Hilda and Leonie! The water just barely hits Sylvain and Felix- however 

“Woah!!!” shouted Sylvain.

“What the fuck!?” yelled Felix.

“Agh! You fucking bitch!” said Hilda as she grabs a plate of food on the table, and throws it on Edelgard.

“Ahh!” screams Edelgard.

“Ha! That’s what you get!” said Leonie.

“Guys! We shouldn’t be doing this! S-Stop!...” muttered Marianne.

“Food Fight!” shouted a student in the distance- egging on the girls.

“Fuck… I’m out” said Felix as he starts to run away. 

Suddenly, Edelgard starts to pick up more contents on the table, while Leonie and Hilda do the same. Marianne and Lysithea take their distance, while Sylvain freezes in shock. As soon as it started, a food fight surely started between the girls- over Dimitri and Claude of all things. Sylvain, not wanting to be caught in the exchange- or be connected- he starts to follow Felix’s lead, however before he could get away suddenly Seteth walks into the Dining Hall- holding Felix around his arm.

“ENOUGH!!!” shouted Seteth at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, all the fighting stopped as the entire Dining Hall looks over to Seteth. “I cannot believe this! First Dimitri and Claude- now _ you _ Edelgard?! What is going on around here?!”

“Seteth, I…” said Edelgard- feeling completely embarrassed for her actions.

“All of you- in the Audience Hall, NOW!!!” exclaimed Seteth. As he said this, Edelgard, Lysithea, Marianne, Leonie, Sylvain, and Felix all head to the Audience Hall to get reprimanded themselves…

*****

The group gets sent to Lady Rhea to get a stern talking to about their actions, but the common thread that has tied all the people involved is none other than Dimitri and Claude. This became very apparent to Lady Rhea and Seteth as they interrogated the group. This was a lot for Lady Rhea to mitigate; as the news that Edelgard was involved with a fight permeates the monastery, all the rumors about Dimitri and Claude has since meet Lady Rhea’s ear. She takes all of this into consideration- with essentially every house in some sort of issue due to Dimitri and Claude’s actions. At this point, Lady Rhea has had it, and after giving out the punishments for the group she once again calls for Claude and Dimitri to be summoned before her. Dimitri and Claude make their way to the Audience Hall reluctantly...

“Why are we even being called?” asked Claude to Dimitri, “We haven’t even done anything since the last time we were called”.

“I… I do not know. But, I suspect it has to do with the recent fight that happened in the Dining Hall… I heard that the fight was because of us” said Dimitri.

“Oh my… Let’s just go and get our asses handed to us…” said Claude. They then enter the Audience Hall, and see Seteth and Lady Rhea looking very annoyed...

“Dimitri, Claude… I’m sure you might be wondering why you were called here…” said Lady Rhea.

“Yea- we are. We have been good little boys since last time- we swear” said Claude jokingly.

“Enough of the jokes, because we are not laughing” said Seteth.

“Lady Rhea… What is the issue?” asked Dimitri.

“High strung students, fight outbreaks, constantly out of conduct behavior, rumors; the entire monastery practically has you two in their mouths, and this has placed a strain on us. Dimitri, Claude… What is going on between the two of you?” asked Lady Rhea.

“What’s… Going on between us?...” muttered Dimitri- being put on the spot. Neither were expecting to be questioned about their relationship, so neither knew of what to really say. Seteth clears his throat.

“We have been keeping track of the rumors. One thing that all students must abide by are the codes of conduct… And while we do not discriminate on people’s personal affairs… The people are Garreg Mach have been showing alarming criticism on what they think is happening. Thus, we have to mitigate that issue” said Seteth.

“... What do you mean?” asked Claude.

“The Counselor in the Cathedral has been getting… A surplus of negative comments about what they deem to be a ‘same-sex relationship’ happening underneath its roof- pertaining two House Leaders nonetheless” said Seteth.

“There are complaints about the rumors? But they are just that!” said Dimitri- getting riled up and embarrassed.

“Specifically- they are complaints about the validity of the rumors; many deem it to be true, or are simply using the Counselor as an outlet to voice their seemed frustration over its validity” said Seteth.

“But Lady Rhea… Even if it was true… What would that matter?” asked Claude. Lady Rhea sighs as she begins to speak.

“Dimitri… Claude… I’m going to say this bluntly… While it would make me and the Gods overzealous for all its students to pursue what makes them happy- if these rumors are true… I am going to have to order you two to keep those affairs between yourselves; or better yet, annex them from ever happening- in order to ensure a safer stay at the monastery for you two, as well as to quell the chatter of the populous” said Lady Rhea.

“What!? That is absurd to ask of anyone to do! Me and Claude are not hurting anyone!” said Claude.

“C-Claude! Wait…” said Dimitri- attempting to stop Claude from speaking.

“So the rumors are true then?” asked Seteth. Dimitri and Claude then start to blush. Dimitri felt like his whole guard was open- feeling like the very people he wanted to hide his secret from the most now knew it all.

“S-Seteth, Lady Rhea… Why would one have to stop seeing each other because of rumors?” asked Dimitri. Lady Rhea sighs.

“The public outcry due to its mere existence is negatively affecting the students at Garreg Mach; for the sake of the entire monastery- I have to regulate what is happening. This isn’t just an issue pertaining Garreg Mach- but all allied forces around Fódlan. If this rumor is true- then it correlates to everything that is of an issue with the Houses for a while, does it not? The lack of conductivity on battle, the estate of the Houses, the fights… The moral of the entire place seemingly has shifted” said Lady Rhea.

“S-So, we have to get fucked because everyone else is either homophobic- or can’t’ mind their business!?” questioned Claude.

“Silence! Do not speak so out of turn in front of the Archbishop!” said Seteth. Claude then grunts loudly.

“Fuck all of that! You guys have been making this hard on us too! We have to hide and be so stressed over just trying to be happy- that it started to cause a ripple effect of problems for everything else. Why- if the monastery, and all of Fódlan were more accepting, then nothing would be an issue!” proclaimed Claude.

“Claude…” said Dimitri as he looked over- mesmerized by Claude’s anger.

“Do you question Lady Rhea’s authority and ruling?” asked Seteth.

“I’ve questioned it the moment I realized I was locked away in a stone cage because of her ‘authority’ and ‘ruling’. In this life, I should not be victimized for feelings I have or don’t have! So many people are subjected to this treatment- and I’m tired of it! Ignorance is not bliss, and to damn us to save face for everything else is horrid! Some say that life isn’t fair- no, I say that people just don’t care! They’d rather turn the other way and wait for things that make them uncomfortable to go away. But… But!...” said Claude as he starts to tear up.

“Claude…” said Lady Rhea- feeling a bit hurt by his words. In truth, she would rather them. “I understand your anger… But, what would the figureheads of Leicester Alliance and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus say to this? What of your futures, and how that correlates to Garreg Mach? You two in matrimony will only bring about pain and suffering for you two… So, it is in my best interest for _ all _ students- including you- to step in the middle of your affairs”. Hearing these words angered Claude to an even greater degree than before, and as Dimitri looks at how hurt Claude is at Lady Rhea telling them they cannot be together- just when they were finally going good- Dimitri awakes the courageous to stand up against Lady Rhea!

“... Lady Rhea… That issue… S-Sounds more of a reflection of your leadership and the mentality of the students- than it does what is going on between us…” said Dimitri as he starts to hold Claude’s hand. In that moment, all others in the room got shocked by Dimitri’s actions- especially Claude. As he looks over, he sees tears run down Dimitri’s face, and an unwavering resolve radiating off of him. Dimitri continues, “Why do we have to pretend… I have prayed over and over that it will end; that in this lifetime I can finally… _ Finally _ live with not only choice, but with no weight on my shoulders, and with no care for who sees my love. Why should we be treated differently; it shouldn’t matter who you choose to love. And… I love Claude!”. Hearing this proclamation made Claude tear up, and as Claude hid his head Lady Rhea sighed and looked down towards the ground.

“I… C-Claude and Dimitri. Please understand-”

“No, Seteth… They are right” said Lady Rhea- cutting off Seteth. Hearing this made Dimitri and Claude to look up to Lady Rhea. “But… I do not change my order; whatever is between you two _ must _ stay between you two for the sake of the monastery. That… Is final” continued Lady Rhea. 

“What?... What!? No! I won’t! I…” said Claude as he huffs and puffs greatly. Dimitri then looks down, and unhands Claude’s hand.

“I’m sorry that this information is not what you wanted to hear but… Lady Rhea’s words and final. If you have objections- or go against these orders, then you _ will _ face further reporcussions” said Seteth as he looks away- feeling guilty for even saying that. Dimitri then turns to walk out of Lady Rhea’s room with a quickened pace- not even uttering one word. Claude then looks behind as Dimitri leaves, and suddenly his anger fades as he realizes the tremendous amount of pain and hurt emanating off of Dimitri. 

“D-Dimitri! Wait!” shouted Claude as he starts to run off- tears falling down his face. He then stops, and looks back at Lady Rhea and Seteth. “I hope you are happy!...” said Claude as he turns back around to run after Dimitri. Lady Rhea, feeling very painstrucken from her order, cannot do anything but look down to the ground. Seteth, unsure of what to say, can only stand and be mesmerized by the look of Lady Rhea’s internalized pain…

-CHAPTER END-


	13. Did You Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To just give. That takes courage, because we don’t want to fall on our faces, or leave ourselves open to hurt”

For many days passing since Lady Rhea told Dimitri and Claude the news, Dimitri has sat in his room- completely shut out of the world around him. The irony in this, is the fact that he mimics Bernadetta’s isolation- the one that was hurt the most by Claude being in love with Dimitri. In not leaving his room, Dimitri has since further caused issue in the Blue Lions, as their House Leader was not attending seminars, and even skipping out on missions. As this was behavior unlike Dimitri, this caused confusion among students, and annoyed Seteth. However, not many had the balls to knock on Dimitri’s door to see if he was alright.

Many of the Blue Lions were growing very worried as the rumors of Dimitri and Claude’s affairs continue to spread. This was because they were further being validated after the food fight, as Edelgard echoed the truth to other students- adding in what Dorothea, Felix, and Sylvain heard. It was said this was down out of spite- for the words Leonie and Hilda said to her during that fight hit closer to home than she wanted. Edelgard, as she served her punishment, felt the guilt of her rumor spreading as the estate of the monastery concerning Dimitri and Claude worsened. 

This sentiment trickled over into other Houses as well by this point; Claude started to avoid practically everyone much like Dimitri. This was bound to happen- since the other person in question is him, and he was the ‘popular’ House Leader among the three. However, that started to change drastically as many deemed him as ‘gay’. Many of the House students- particularly those directly responsible for the spreading of the rumors- started to feel bad for Dimitri and Claude as they started to see the repercussions of their meddling; this was especially the case as not many _ disliked _ Claude or Dimitri in reality. And, these sentiments were amplified as rumors spread through the Knights that Lady Rhea told them to call off their relationship. 

In reality, Dimitri sat in his room because it was now a real-life stone cage, that locked away the flame in his heart. He didn’t feel sad… But started to become depressed before he knew it; feeling a hallowed feeling within him, that would never go away. This feeling was so strong, that he didn’t even want to see Claude, as it made the wound hurt more so. Suddenly, when Dimitri thought no one else would bother him, he hears a knock on the door.

“Prince Dimitri, it’s me, Dedue” Dimitri heard. Dedue stood on the other side of Dimitri’s door fed up with Dimitri’s want to stay in his room all day, and desperately wanted Dimitri to turn a new leaf. In truth, while many didn’t have the balls to visit Dimitri- Dedue did almost every day; giving him food, or making sure that whatever he needs are tended to while the rest of Garreg Mach seemingly forgets about him- despite no one ceasing their chatter about him. Dimitri, reluctantly, opened the door slightly.

“Dedue… I’m fine… Please, don’t waste your time coming to see me…” said Dimitri in a defeated tone. However, Dedue forcibly pushed open the door. “D-Dedue!?” shouted Dimitri.

“I’m sorry for my actions, but I am sick and tired of what is happening. _ We _ need to talk” said Dedue as he closes the door behind him. As Dedue looks around, he sees that Dimitri’s room is a mess- which is very much unlike him. Dimitri was in his pajamas; looking like he was just sleeping minutes prior.

“Well... You are inside… What is it that you want?” asked Dimitri.

“... So, you are choosing to be defeated by this?” asked Dedue.

“... Excuse me?” asked Dimitri.

“You heard me. Lady Rhea tells you what you cannot do- and you are gonna crumble under that order? That is not the Prince Dimitri I serve under” said Dedue.

“What?! If you came here to make me feel worse than I already do- please, for my sake- go!” shouted Dimitri as he points to his door. However, Dedue grabs Dimitri’s hand and pushes him on the bed.

“You are weak- have you not been training at all the past couple days? The entire monastery has been thrown outta wack due to this, and I came here, as a friend, to showcase my disappointment for it all” said Dedue.

“... So, you are disappointed in me… Hehe… At least you don’t pity me enough to say it behind my back like the others...” said Dimitri.

“Dimitri- heed my intention; this relates to the estate of everything around me. I’ve been watching you Dimitri; even if I wasn't as present- or vocal- I have been watching. I have seen the spark in you radiate into a luscious flame because of Claude. I’ve seen you battle your own demons finally because of Claude. You were glowing with happiness when you saw Claude as we returned from our mission; those feelings cannot be simmered by mere discrimination. All that you said to me that day… Dimitri, is what you shared with me back at Itha Plains nothing to you now?” asked Dedue.

“What!? What are you talking about?! Of course it is not!!! He… He…” said Dimitri as tears start to run down his face, “He still matters to me… I love him...” he continues. Suddenly, Dimitri gets an epitome. 

“_ You know… I never told him about my trip to Itha Plains… That… If I had told him about my trip… I might have told him I loved him there… When we got into that silly argument about going to his room- while it was partly due to my reservations… I wanted to display my love for him in a place I felt the most comfortable… For it was where I lost my virginity... _” thought Dimitri. Suddenly, Dimitri drifted off into his own thoughts; deep into the pits of his desires- where his stone cage doesn’t reach. There, he pulled out memories he had forgotten to share...

*****

_ Weeks prior; after Dimitri delivered the letter, and headed off to Itha Plains… _

Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Ashe, Mercedes, and **Annette** all have arrived in the Itha Plains- which is in the northeast of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, between the margravate of Gautier, and Fhirdiad- the capital city. They are accompanied by some Knights of Seiros, with **Catherine** leading the expedition at last minute on behalf of the Knights of Seiros. Currently, they have been on the journey to Itha Plains for awhile, and had recently passed through Gautier to get some supplies as they prepare their battalions for battle. Soon after, they then pass over the summit leading into the plains they set up camp on an incline overlooking part of the plains. Dimitri, feeling determined to finish the mission with a haste, turns to Catherine to express gratitude.

“Catherine, once again I am honored that you decided to accompany the Blue Lions on this mission at such short notice. Thank you on behalf of House Blaiddyd” said Dimitri.

“Don’t sweat it. I’m from the Kingdom anyways- and, I didn’t want to miss an opportunity to smack some beasts down to size!” said Catherine as she chuckles. Felix then walks over to their conversation.

“I echo the same sentiment; This is the best scenario to test our skills as members of the Blue Lions” said Felix. Sylvain then yawns.

“But why did we have to leave so early? Agh, and we have been walking for _ sooo _ long! Can we at least get a break?” asked Sylvain.

“Sylvain, we took a break when we stopped by Gautier! Have some tact in front of the Knights of Seiros!” exclaimed Ingrid.

“Yeesh! Give me a break!...” said Sylvain.

“I am feeling a bit lightheaded myself. But, the sooner we clear out the threat- the sooner we can be on the way back to the monastery” said Mercedes. As they all continue to chat Dedue glanced over to Dimitri- who looks puzzled.

“Prince, are you feeling well after the trek here?” asked Dedue to DImitri.

“Huh? I-I’m fine” said Dimitri. 

“Hm… Well, you seem to have a lot on your mind…” said Dedue.

“I do?...” said Dimitri. In truth, with the lingering thoughts of Claude closing in on his ability to concentrate on the current mission, he had often drifted off in thought as they made their way to Itha Plains. It showed on his face, as he didn’t often show his stress visibly in situations where he needed to not show face. “I just have a lot on my mind is all. I mean- look at what we have to accomplish. Please , don’t mind me” 

“Hm…” said Dedue as he starts to question Dimitri’s well-being. 

Dimitri then started to think, “_ I wonder how Claude is faring… I wonder if my letter even got to him. If the others at Garreg Mach know of Claude and I’s situation- I wonder how that will affect the others in my House… Will they treat me different, or think of me as less of a leader? I should not have such thoughts on my mind- not now at least… But, I do wonder who here would ‘accept me’... Especially since they all came here on my behalf... _”. To Dimitri, he constantly is always thinking of those around him because his actions will always be directly correlated to others around him. To Dimitri, placing frivolous feelings about work is selfish; but in not putting yourself first, Dimitri realizes his own unhappiness. This fact was one Claude continued to drill into his mind. Dimitri, in reality, seeks understanding- and someone to validate that he is, in fact, allowed to be happy. This was a lot for one Prince to think about... 

“I don’t even see any beasts out right now. Are we sure they are here?” asked Annette as she looks out into the wilderness.

“They most likely are in hiding due to them being use to their kin being hunted on” said Catherine as she gets out some binoculars to peer around, “My guess is that they have hideouts, and they come out to terrorize locals near Gautier and Fhirdiad. However, I wonder if there is a correlation between the rising number of beasts, and human influence”

“Hm? So, do you assume there is some meddling going about? And that the beasts are- in some ways- being controlled?” asked Dimitri.

“Hm… It’s a guess. Wouldn’t be out of the question or an unusual assumption. Especially if you want to correlate the beast issue to Sreng- which is nearby” said Catherine.

“Ah, well- it’s not good to simply loop in people that might not have anything to do with it, but it wouldn’t be the first case of Itha Plains being problematic on their part…” said Dimitri. Sylvain then starts to get interested in their conversation.

“House Gautier has done their best to be a buffer between Sreng, and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. But, perhaps those who managed to get through would naturally populate Itha Plains- and thus neighboring areas” said Sylvain.

“That is true… For now, let us search to fine tune their whereabouts. We have no idea where they reside, but it should not be hard to find them” said Catherine.

“Right!” said Dimitri. They all then head out to search the area...

*****

The group scour Itha Plains to find out the whereabouts of the beast’s den over the next couple of hours. On rare occasions, they would see some beasts running about, and their units would be sent out to deal with them. Interestingly, the beasts were not particularly strong, but they had strength in numbers. This process continued until the evening- where they started to see a surplus amount of beasts. The group fends off the beasts as best as they can before it gets too dark in the Plains to accurately fight; once it reaches that point the group retreats back to camp- but only temporarily until it gets bright out.

Fatigue in battle can be sourced to how much work it takes to complete the mission, and how much time it takes to do the work. This mission was strenuous on some folk- as it was unclear _ when _ they would return home. Specifically, Grand Duke Rufus tasked them for Beast Hunting- on the premise that there was unusual activity going on. So, the Knights felt that the success of their mission relied on finding the ‘source’. There was no window period of ‘how long’ the group was to be there- nor were they expected to clear out all the beasts. 

This lead the team to come to the conclusion that the beasts were more likely to come out at night for hunting down humans. This fact is what initially led Catherine to determine that the beasts were acting independently, but the sheer amount of them in this specific area was alarming. There had to be a source for sure- and so, the group was not going to leave Itha Plains until they find thus 'source'- or did their best to quell the issue for the Grand Duke’s liking...

Days pass as this same scenario plays; they go out during the day to search, at the evening they quell beasts lurking around, and at night they rest. However, over time they start to zero in their search as they notice that the beasts would prowl around road lines where Merchants would travel from settlement to settlement. However, when the beasts would be scared off, they were unsure where they were congregating afterwards. They started to study the fleeing patterns, and use their tracks to more fine tune their search as more moons pass. 

In time, this lead the group to a specific range in Itha Plains- close to Gautier and Sreng then they were initially seeing the beasts. This painted a picture that the beasts were congregating far from where they were hunting- which looked on paper as a tactic that could only be done by someone of intelligence. This lead Catherine to be 100% certain that a human was leading the beasts. And so, as night falls on one specific day of their search, the group searched the area- in hopes to finally solve their mission. 

Despite the newfound hope, one unit in particular was still feeling weary- Dimitri. Over the days, he questioned if Claude thought he was dead; this was since it has taken the group more longer to return than usual, and they have sent no word back to Garreg Mach since they left. He thought so deeply about wanting to be caressed by Claude as the night brings on the cold. When he was alone in the late of night, before he would close his eyes, his burning passion- a flame of Dimitri and Claude’s love- was all that would warm his soul. 

The closer they seemingly got to their goal- the closer Dimitri was to seeing Claude, and as this became more clear he started to think of his future pertaining Claude and the rests of the Kingdom; how would they react to the news of two heirs being together? That news would echo all throughout Fódlan, and was a scary thought for Dimitri. He once again thinks of his House, and how they would think as they all talk around a fire in camp. Dimitri sighs as he puts his head down in his lap- feeling overwhelmed by it all. 

However, as he began to think of Claude’s smile, and his touch, and his tenacity to go against the grain, it awoke a fire in Dimitri; one that made him want to scream from from atop of the summit- out to all the creatures in the Itha Plains- his love for Claude. He wanted to return feeling like he was _ ready _ for all that awaits him back at the monastery- but in order for Dimitri to do so- he has to accept himself. And so, he got up, and started to look at his Blue Lion classmates- and decided for himself just which one of them he would turn to to admit what he feels deep inside; for admitting it- putting it out into the universe- that validated it as ‘real’ to Dimitri, and something he can not take back. After thinking hard about who he thought he could talk to about this with, Dimitri then talks over to Dedue.

“Dedue?... M-May I… Speak with you alone?” asked Dimitri. Dedue, who was eating some soup alongside Ashe and Mercedes, looks up.

“Sure, Dimitri” said Dedue- with a tone as if he was awaiting his call. The others were a bit curious, but minded their business as Dedue and Dimitri walked off. Dimitri and Dedue then walked off into the clearing where the stars backlit them in the distance. Dimitri sighed, and attempted to talk.

“S-So... The reason I wanted to talk to you was...” said Dimitri as he started to become hesitant.

“Yes? What is it?” asked Dedue. Leaning against a tree, Dimitri looked towards Dedue with nervousness- shaking slightly in his boots for what he wants to convey, and looks down at the ground. Dedue senses this fact.

“Dimitri- whatever it is you want to speak with me about, I have open ears and arms. Please, take as much time as you need to tell me” said Dedue- conveying his everlasting patience and respect for Dimitri. Dimitri then looks up- feeling a bit less stressed about telling Dedue, and sighs.

“Thank you… The truth is… I have been in my mind the past couple days about things- which… I’m sure you have picked up on. I have been troubled by my thoughts. I attempted to not show face about what I am troubled by- but I fear it has gotten to the point that it might be best to share my thoughts with someone I trust- versus keeping them dwelled inside” said Dimitri.

“That all makes sense. What is is that you want to share with me?” asked Dedue.

“... Dedue… N-No matter what I choose to do… Or who I do it with… You won’t judge me, correct?” asked Dimitri nervously.

“Who you choose to do it with?... Dimitri... “ said Dedue trying to make sense of Dimitri’s words, “Dimitri, I have made the choice to follow you- since you granted me mercy when no one else around me would have. There’s so much I can say to prove my gratitude for that- but the best is to show said gratitude with actions. So, I say that to say… Because of the grace you allotted for me and my life- that I would be a fool to not do the same for you. I would not be _ alive _ if it weren’t for you… The passion that you hold within your heart… Your tenacity to accomplish your goals- especially when it is seeking retribution for those less fortunate… If all I have to do to make your life a little bit easier- or make you just a little more happier- is to take what you say and do with no prejudice… You should know that I will _ always _ do that for you, Prince Dimitri- you are well more than worthy _ and _ deserving of it” said Dedue. Hearing these words causes Dimitri to tear up, and hide his face.

“D-Dedue!... I… I didn’t know you felt this way…” said Dimitri as he tried to hold back his tears. Dedue then gets closer to Dimitri, and hugs him.

“Of course… Now… What is it that you want to tell me?” asked Dedue. Dimitri then regains his composure, and begins to speak.

“Dedue… I’m aware of what I might say might go against the intended trajectory of my heirship, and might even go against my own Kingdom, but… I am… Um… I am attracted to men!...” proclaimed Dimitri. Saying those words was light a weight lifted off Dimitri’s shoulders. He looks towards Dedue- unsure of how he really will take the information. Dedue’s eyes widen, but suddenly soften as he processes what Dimitri said.

“Ahh. Is that it?” asked Dedue.

“... Um, I mean- in a sense, yes. What do you… Think?” asked Dimitri. Dedue chuckles.

“Prince… I have been at your side for so long… I have long since been aware of your likes. But, I am glad you finally become comfortable enough to confide in me that” said Dedue. Dimitri then gets shocked.

“W-What?! What are you talking about? You… Already knew? W-Who else?...” said Dimitri.

“I am unsure if anyone else picked up on it- but I did simply by watching you. Dimitri, I have seen how you were so dedicated to your position that you would reject women that pursue you, but… I noticed sometimes you seemed _ too _ uninterested. I came to the conclusion that there was some romantic detachment with the women that would pursue you. And, since you coincidentally started to spend an awful amount of time with Claude…” said Dedue- stopping prematurely in his statement, baiting Dimitri with the rest of what he was about to say.

“W-What?!...” said Dimitri shocked. He then looks down. “So, you don’t care that I like men?...” asked Dimitri.

“As long as you are happy, and you find someone deserving of your heart- one that finds you as worthy as a Prince should feel- then I cared little about _ who _ it ends up being, Prince Dimitri” said Dedue.

“Dedue…” said Dimitri- astonished by his answer.

“... If we are admitting things, Dimitri- I feel a bit guilty in… Paying attention to the rumors going around” said Dedue.

“I… Don’t blame you. Especially with the conduct expectations of Garreg Mach…” said Dimitri. Dedue then sighs.

“... I didn’t want to give the rumors life... But, when I started to see you spend more time with him, I started to wonder. Typically, you would come to me with things- but I felt there was something pulling you from me. So, I decided to just observe what happened to come my way in an attempt to add up what I thought was going on with you. Then, I overheard your name in talks pertaining Lorenz- things that he himself heard from Felix- and then it further pushed my wondering” said Dedue.

“F-Felix…” said Dimitri- shocked that Felix might have a part in people knowing his business.

“So Dimitri… Are the rumors true? Are you and Claude?...” asked Dedue.

“... Yes. He… I’ve never met someone that makes me as happy and special as he does!... I feel almost ashamed to admit it- but it is all true…” said Dimitri- admitting to all the gossip being truthful.

“... Felix had said he heard you guys… Engaging in intercourse…” said Dedue.

“I-Is he going around our House and telling people that?!” asked Dimitri as he looks back at the camp in the distance.

“Relax, Dimitri. Again, these are Felix’s words _ through _ Lorenz. Felix told Lorenz that- allegedly" responded Dedue.

“... I’m starting to get the vibe that Felix is the source of all my troubles regarding that… I wish he wasn’t so spiteful against me…” admitted Dimitri.

“I’m sure his intentions are not that, Dimitri. Though, I cannot speak on Felix- perhaps you can talk to him about this like you are me” said Dedue.

“I… Perhaps, in the future…” said Dimitri with hope peeking out from his words.

“S-So Dimitri… Did you do it?” asked Dedue.

“D-Did I do… What?...” said Dimitri. Dedue then clears his throat.

“Um... Did you and Claude actually… _ Do it _?...” asked Dedue nervously. Dimitri then catches on.

“Oh!... Uh.... Do you _ need _ to know that?...” asked Dimitri.

“N-No, I don’t. I’m sorry…” said Dedue- ashamed of his curiosity. However, Dimitri takes a moment to recount his words, and ponders Dedue’s intentions. Clearly, Dedue doesn’t want to know for a malicious reason. Dimitri then sighs.

“Y-Yes… He was… My first time even…” admitted Dimitri.

“Oh! Well… I’m glad that you were able to share that moment with someone that cares for you” said Dedue.

‘You think… Claude cares for me?” asked Dimitri.

“For you to practically go mute on the battlefield- I assume your thoughts have to be someone so important to make you not concentrate. I would advise you to control those urges, however” said Dedue. Dimitri then blushes.

‘D-Dedue!...” said Dimitri- feeling embarrassed for being seen right through.

“It’s fine. I’m saying this as I constantly worry about your safety” said Dedue.

“I understand…” said Dimitri.

“... You love him… Don’t you?” asked Dedue.

“The first time I said it… It was a frivolous action that enticed me to utter those words… But… I feel like I do… No- I _ know _ I do… But I need time to be ready to say it with a proud chest… And much like how you said I deserve someone worthy of the person that I am… I need to be worthy enough to love him how he tells me he wants to love me…” said Dimitri as he looks down.

“You don’t feel worthy enough for Claude??? Well, that’s a shocker…” said Dedue.

“Excuse me?” asked Dimitri.

“N-Nothing. What makes you feel that? Or, what prevents you from being that?...” asked Dedue.

“I hate to admit this but… L-Lady Rhea…” said Dimitri. Dedue’s eyes then widen.

“I see… You are talking about her in correlation to the estate of Garreg Mach pertaining the nature of your relationship with Claude, and the reception that will have on not only you and Claude pertaining Garreg Mach- but all of Fódlan…” said Dedue.

“... Yes, actually. That is exactly what beckons me!...” said Dimitri. Dedue takes a moment to process all of this, and sighs.

“Dimitri… Like I said before- no matter who you love I will accept so long as you are happy. And, I will follow you no matter where that love leads you. I will never leave your side. If that side happens to be will or against Garreg Mach… Well, I will let you decide that” said Dimitri.

“... Do you mean those words, Dedue?” asked Dimitri as he starts to tear up.

“I mean them as much as you mean your love for Claude. Hehe, so I am banking your love for Claude is absolute” said Dedue- attempting to make a joke. Dimitri then blushes. 

“Oh my… Hehe” Dimitri. Dedue and Dimitri then laugh together.

“Take it a step at a time. For now, we have a mission we need to focus on. Let’s get some rest, Dimitri” said Dedue.

‘You are right. Let’s go back. I’ll attempt to forget Felix gossiping about me at _ least _ until we return to Garreg Mach…” said Dimitri.

‘That might be best” said Dedue. Dedue and Dimitri then return to the camp to finish their night, and prepare for more Beast Hunting in the morning...

*****

_ The Next day… _

“There! I see a bunch of demonic beasts heading into that cave! Charge in!” shouted Catherine as she, and her battalion follow a fleeing beast. Dimitri, who was a bit idle in thought, got startled by her command. With spear in hand, Dimitri and his own battalion follow shortly behind- followed by Dedue. 

“We won’t let them get away!” said Dimitri. 

“We are right behind you for backup, Dimitri!” shouted Dedue. 

“Dedue! I thought there was more with us. Where are the others?” asked Dimitri.

“Felix and Mercedes are rounding up beasts outside- I’m not sure if they saw us coming in. Last time I saw Ingrid was surveying the skies on her pegasus, and guiding the other Knights on where other beasts are going. The others- I am not currently sure” said Dedue.

“I see... Hopefully they are okay with us spitting up so sudden” said Dimitri.

“We will do better splitting up anyways; divide and conquer!” said Catherine as she continues to follow the beasts fleeing, “Considering that a bunch are heading down here- I think we found the jackpot! And these caves have many paths- so these might be tunnels that lead out to many points around Itha Plains”.

“Then let’s keep going!” said Dimitri.

As they follow the beasts deep within the cave the demonic beasts turn a corner. And as Catherine, Dimitri, Dedue, and the battalions with them turn that same corner they soon enter a wide open area within the cave; crystals and many other beasts litter the area! And what they find the most alarming is a Mage sitting smack in the middle of them.

“So… My deduction was true… Someone is controlling these beasts!” said Catherine.

“Are they from Sreng?...” questioned Dimitri. Suddenly, the mage notices their presence.

“So.. I have been found out... “ said the Mage. Catherine then waves her Thunderbrand at the mage.

“Listen here! I’m not sure as to why you are commanding these demonic beasts- but we are here to stop you on behalf of the Grand Duke of Itha” said Catherine.

“Ah… The Thunderbrand. So, you must be Catherine then. And is that Prince Dimitri? Haha! So members of Garreg mach are in Itha Plains. I don’t know if this is a jackpot- or a curse!” said the Mage. 

“Mage! What are you plotting?!” asked Catherine.

“Haha! It’s easy to rob Merchants in the area when you have hoards of beasts ravaging their supplies! And with the special gems embedded on these beasts I can command hoards of them with my magic!” said the mage.

“Hm… So if we take him down then for sure the beasts will all be taken down… At least the ones that he is controlling” ponders Dimitri.

“I guess my exploits are getting so vast that it reached the Grand Duke’s ears. I feel honored. But, I won’t be stopped now! Beasts- kill them all!” said the Mage as he waves his arms. Suddenly, the beasts all charge at them! 

“Get ready to fight!!!” shouted Catherine as she rushes in with her battalion. Dimitri and Dedue then ready their weapons, and charge in as well. Catherine closes in the distance between her and one particular beast, and as the beats attempts to bite her she strikes her sword deep into the head of a beast, and uses it to pole-vault over it to slice down another one. However, as this happens, another beast runs over to attack the students behind her. 

“Dimitri! Look out!” said Catherine. Dimitri, who was looking at another beasts, was caught off guard by the charging beast heading towards him. However, Dimitri was unable to react in time to dige- or guard the attack. Suddenly, fire ignites around the beast! Deude, Dimitri, and Catherine all look back to the opening they entered from to see Mercedes and Felix! Mercedes had unleashed the spell **Bolganone** at the raging beast- causing it to be set ablaze. 

“Dimitri!” shouts Mercedes as she casts the spell at the right moment. As the flames burn away at the beast Dimitri then snaps back into reality. 

“Guys! Woah- look at all the beasts in here! We saw that you disappeared into this cave, and so we followed!” said Felix.

“Felix! Mercedes!” shouted Dimitri.

“There are so many beasts here…” said Mercedes as she is mesmerized by the sight.

“Thank you Mercedes; if you were not here- I might of been minced meat!” said Dimitri. Felix then looks towards the Mage on the other side.

“I’m assuming that is the ring leader. If we take him down, then the beasts should be quelled” said Felix.

“Concentrate!” Dimitri shouts at himself. Dimitri then acts quick, and pieces the beast- lunging it away from him as it withers away into nothingness. As this happens, Felix charges in- slashing at other beasts around him in a fury. Felix then looks to the Mage, and notices he has a clear shot of him if he hits it with one of his spells. He takes out his own spell book, and unleashes **Thoron**\- aiming it straight across the battlefield towards the mage. 

“Thoron!” Felix shouts as he initiates the spell.

“T-Thoron?!” shouted the mage- surprised by the advanced magic being used. The mage manages to dodge the attack, and sends back the spell **Cutting Gale** towards them. Catherine attempts to block the attack- but is cut in her side by the slicing winds!

“Ahh!” Catherine screams.

“Cathrine!” Dimitri shouts. The winds make their way towards Dimitri, and before they could connect Dedue shields him. “Thank you, Dedue!”

“Come on! Let’s charge in!” said Dedue.

“Catherine. Let em heal you!” said Mercedes as she then casts **Physic** across the field at Catherine. As the healing energy hits Catherine she feels revitalized.

“Thanks!” Catherine says as she regains her tact, and rushes from the side.

Catherine, and Dimitri then make gains towards the mage, while Dedue covers them. Felix and Mercedes provide cover using their magic; Felix not too far behind Dimitri as he also has a sword in hand- ready to slice down more beasts. They make their way closer and closer towards Mage, and as the Mage realizes that he might be over his head with the group he starts to retreat away! 

“No, he is attempting to flee! Capture him!” shouts Catherine. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” shouts Dimitri. He then throws his spear like a javelin towards the Mage, but before it can reach him a demonic beast smack it out of the air! “Damn it!” shouts Dimitri.

“I’ll get it out of the way!” yelled Mercedes as she attempts to cast Bolganone once more. Flames swell around the beast in question, and sets it in a winding inferno. 

“Thanks Mercedes!” shouts Dimitri. Dimitri then attempts to retrieve his spear that has fallen near the flames, and Dedue protects him from incoming attacks as he does so.

“Dedue! I’ve gotten it!” said Dedue. Dimitri and Dedue then continue to rush after the Mage now that the beast is out of the way. Felix, who had just impaled another beast himself, sees that the Mage is escaping. 

“I still got a few more uses left… Thoron!” shouts Felix as he unleashes another strike towards the Mage. As the Mage turns around to see the attack he barely dodges it- striking against his side. However, it was enough to shock him just a bit.

“Agh!” the Mage as lightning travels throughout their body. Dimitri then uses this moment to throw his spear once more, and it strikes straight through the Mage! “Ahhh!” the Mage screams as they hit the ground. As they fall, they drop a mysterious looking crystal-like object that is emanating red swirling energy. 

“There! That must be the source of the control!” shouts Catherine as she rushes in and smashes the crystal with her Thunderbrand. At the same moment that the crystal is destroyed, all the beasts in the cave stop moving as the gems on their heads all crack. They all then fall to the ground, and wither away into nothingness. As Dimitri and Dedue approach Catherine Dedue subdues the Mage on the ground as he removes Dimitri’s spear from their back. Dimitri and Catherine then go to the crystal-like object that Catherine shattered, and observe it. Catherine then gets confused.

“Is this… A Crest?” asks Catherine.

“Hm… Well, Demonic Beasts are created by the mutation of Crests of Hero’s Relics… So, it must of been one” said Dimitri.

“It… Looks fairly different from normal Crests I have seen. It has to be artificial… I… I can’t really even detect its origin- despite the fact that I crushed it. But- how could _ one _ Crest control so many other beasts?!...” asked Catherine. 

“Well, the Mage is still alive. So, we can capture him and bring him in for questioning” said Dedue.

‘Perfect. Well, let’s get outta here!” said Catherine- excited that their mission is seemingly done. 

As they get out of the cave the notice a similar fate befell the rest of the Plains; all across the battlefield beasts that were under the control of the Mage start to slowly wither away, while ones that were not under its control were easily rounded up and killed by Knights in the area. Ingrid, Annette, Sylvain, and Ashe then regroup with Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, and Mercedes with the other Knights as they talk about their findings, and the reason for the beasts suddenly disappearing on them. 

  
Feeling as if they uncovered the source of the issue, the group then heads to Gautier to hand over the Mage to their military forces; this was mainly due to Catherine’s suspicions that the Mage had ties to enemies within Sreng. Afterwards, They relay a message to Grand Duke Rufus about their mission results as well as back to Garreg Mach, and then take that night to rest up in Gautier. Then, come the next morning, they head back to Garreg Mach; Dimitri especially feeling like he has brimming new resolve and determination...

*****

_Back in the present..._

“Dimitri?...” asks Dedue- confused over Dimitri’s drifting off into thought.

“Huh? Oh- I’m sorry… W-What I said to you back then… It still matters to me greatly… Thank you for reminding me, Dedue...” said Dimitri. Dedue, sensing Dimitri’s love swelling inside him now out of nowhere grins, and sighs.

“Then let em ask you this; is that all worth throwing away because one person told you ‘you cannot do it’? Remember Dimitri- I will follow you no matter what your choice, no matter where your resolve leads you. If I have to protect you against the church- I will. If I have to safeguard you while you accept Lady Rhea’s wishes within these walls- I will. But, what I will _ not _ let you do is be defeated. Dimitri, you need to choose… What will you sacrifice for love?” asked Dedue.

Dedue’s words echo the sentiment of an ultimatum, and as Dimitri hears this- resolve strikes him all over again…

-CHAPTER END-


	14. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always wished that I could find someone as beautiful as you, but in the process I forgot that I was special too”

Deep within the monastery's walls continues to crawl the desires of those within- trapped within the stone of ‘status quo’, ‘conductivity’, and ‘standards’. But, with such regulations on desires buries the deepest parts of the human condition that often are the most important- but most neglected; lust, pain, loneliness, love, angst, and most of all- sex. The sounds of anguish get silence in the thick walls and long winding hallways- lost indefinitely unless one goes looking for the long lost echo of passion.

Lady Rhea , since her annex of such desires after the public outcry, has since continued to preach the importance of not falling to ‘human desires’. In reality, this is how you keep the cages well maintained- for upcoming Nobles, Knights, and everything else in between- these beings must conduct themselves with a clear conscious- not blinded by emotion. However, not even the strongest walls and dams can keep the flow of desire down for too long; some students dare to dwell in such- against her intention. Two specific students, who’s flames of love have melted the old stone walls of the monastery, are at their wit's end of their tenacity to keep their desires at bay; Claude and Dimitri...

*****

_ Days later… _

“So… Are you sure about this?” asked Claude to Dimitri- who both are situated atop of Garreg Mach at the Goddess Tower. They look out of one of the openings to outside as the sun starts to rise about the mountains in the background. 

“Claude… Have you ever looked to the sun, and thought about how free it is? How the warm light carries through to even the deepest parts of the monastery- radiating about and making the shadows move with every passing second?” asked Dimitri.

“Uh, well not in that context- but I suppose. Though, technically we are the ones moving around it. N-Not to burst your bubble though...” said Claude.

“Even the ground that moves beneath our feet- or the birds that fly in the sky, they have freedom. The sun is free to do what it wants- giving us light simply for the fact of doing it; it's inspirational” said Dimitri.

“Well, Yea… Though, you could argue that it forces it’s light upon us. Sometimes _ too _ much to the point you could get a sunburn” said Claude with a chuckle. Dimitri then hits Claude’s side.

“Okay, smart-ass” said Dimitri.

“Ouch!~ Such a vulgar Prince! Hehe. But no- I get what you mean. When you compare that type of freedom to the monastery… It’s like the world happens around us while we are just here” said Claude.

“I wish it wasn’t like that… I want to chase the sun...” said Dimitri as he grabs Claude’s hand, “And I wanna do it with you”.

“Hehe. We might be running for a long time; who knows where it might lead us- maybe even to the outside of Fódlan.” said Claude.

“When I am around you… I feel a flame of energy that will never burn out; I will triumph through even the thick of it. Even in the most treacherous times you shall be my source of fuel” said Dimitri. Claude laughs hearing this, but then starts to sigh with sorrow.

“You know… We don’t have to do this. We can just quit it- do as Lady Rhea says, and just like- pray to the Goddess that one day we can come together in a more freer way. You don’t have to risk everything for this love- for an outsider like me... Even if I have to wait a million years for a time for us to be happy… Even if it’s in a different lifetime… I will wait for you” said Claude. Dimitri then grips Claude’s hand tighter, and look to him.

“Claude… In this life, people will do whatever it is they desire to get what they want- good or bad- do they not? I feel… I feel like treading on the same path I have been will not bring me happiness… Those closest to me have their own agendas, and will pass over on me to get them. Yet I… I have tried to protect and uphold those same people on a pedestal for the sake of the Kingdom… Giving my all without knowing what will become of me- I did so for the sake of merit and expectation… But I think it is about time I do things for me- no matter how selfish it sounds, or if I am a broken record. And, if you are an outsider in anyway in this life- then I’ll stand outside with you” said Dimitri. Hearing this almost brought a tear to Claude’s eye.

“I see… I’m worth it for you? To give it all up? The path before us _ might _ be very dark...” asked Claude as he attempts to wipe a tear from his eye. Dimitri then laughs.

“But you are my _light_. And I still believe. I want to parade you around as high and as big as the sun is; so the entire world can one day understand the light that I see in you. Your light will warm and bloom all the flowers of Fódlan. Because… After all that is said and done- I’m still alive.Even after all the boots that have come and trampled upon us- I still believe. Because the sun has kissed me, and caressed me. And your light is the key that unlocks the cage. Now that I wield the key in my hand- I’m strong, and there’s a chance that I will grow… I’m looking for a place where I can exist with- where there is a rose without a thorn, where lovers can be without scorn” said Dimitri. Hearing all of this, Claude then hugs Dimitri.

“That’s wishful thinking. Hehe… To think.. For both of our flames to be ignited during the heavy rain it _ must _ be what he have is that precious” said Claude. Dimitri then sighs as he looks up to the sky; Claude resting his face into Dimitri’s neck as he does this.

“Oh… That day… That was a test” said Dimitri.

“Hm?” questioned Claude. As he lifts his head.

“The rain kissed and undressed us. And in the end, we look like fools; wet and a mess. But even when the rain poured down- our flames burned high. And I was thirsty for more…” said Dimitri as he looks to Claude.

“And we got passed that rain together at the end of the day,” said Claude as he kisses Dimitri on the lips, “And the sun is shining on the other side, so we can have hope through the rain, and await the rainbow after the rainfall,” said Claude.

“I don’t want that rainbow to pass us by… Beyond these stone cages lies our own secret garden; filled with the boon of our radiating love” said Dimitri. Claude then sighs.

“Okay- enough of the word pay, my Prince” said Claude as he backs Dimitri up to the wall behind him, “You _ do _ realize what you are implying, right? So, we are going to run away? Leave Garreg Mach, and potentially all of Fódlan- depending on how the masses react to us? You know Lady Rhea will search for us. And if she takes this as opposition against the Church, then we will be potentially sending the Alliance and the Kingdom into war with Garreg Mach and the Empire… You know, ‘cause we are ‘heir apparents’ as you like to say” said Claude.

“Perhaps… But, someone that I love once told me, ‘_ fuck the people _’... And the more the suns rays soothe my skin… It reminds me of you… And... I then start to think it doesn't sound too bad right now... “ said Dimitri- blushing a bit for making his selfish comments. Claude giggles, and kisses Dimitri.

“Mhm~... I love those words coming out of your mouth, my Prince” said Claude. Dimitri then looks out to the sky once more.

“Claude… I know that things are going to be hard for us. We are going to leave here, and finally be free. Everything else will be to the wind. It’s clear that the church will not change their stance anytime soon- I mean, if he continue here and dare to be public we will be punished… I can only hope that our respected homesakes accept us- but beyond that... ” said Dimitri feeling a bit doubtful.

“I don’t wanna hide you anymore, my Prince. While I wish it didn’t have to come to this, it’s what I think will be best” said Claude.

“I agree… Lady Rhea… She looked so perturbed by her choice…” said Dimitri.

“... We don’t have to do this now if you have reservations- I’m not rushing you” said Claude. Dimitri then holds Claude’s face in his hands.

“Claude… I’ve never been more sure of myself until this moment- standing here with you. You taught me to not leave things up to chance. And in turn, I have become someone that you deserve, while becoming someone that I am worthy to be” said Dimitri. Claude then blushes.

“Dimitri… I had my own reservations, and tried to search for things in the wrong places… But, in going through this with you I feel like I can echo the same sentiment” said Claude. Dimitri then rubs his hand on Claude’s cheeks.

“Then we are finally on the same page; both of us wanting to escape this stone cage. No more doubts then, okay?” asked Dimitri.

“For you- my Prince- I will never be doubtful in your presence” said Claude. Dimitri then moves to walk down towards the Goddess Tower.

“You once said you prayed here to see if there was a chance that we would work in this world- that you thought only a miracle would make it happen, and you got nothing… What if you heard nothing, because what we seek is within our reach?” asked Dimitri.

“Hm… I never thought about that. Perhaps, my Prince” said Claude.

“That miracle… Yes… That was granted to us the moment that we decided to rely on one another… The moment we decided to challenge even the Church. Each others burning flames of love; so feverishly hot that we still have the will to not let that flame err- even when It was against all odds, and we thought it would fail… Even when words that never should of been said were... That in itself is a miracle- or I at least like to think” said Dimitri.

“So the miracle was already with me… And it almost slipped right outta my hands… Hehe, just my luck” said Claude.

“If it is any different- perhaps we can pray to the Goddess one more time- together?” asked Dimitri.

“Eh… I think I’m better off relying on what is right in front of me- not letting anyone have an influence on my feelings any longer. That means not even a God” said Claude.

“I see… Well, I think we should head out now… Before it becomes too hard to leave” said Dimitri.

“You think there will be a lot of opposition- like Knights?” asked Claude.

“I am not sure… But it is in Lady Rhea’s best interest to keep us here” said Dimitri.

“Do you not want to see anyone before we go?” asked Claude. In truth, both Claude and Dimitri were leaving their own Houses behind to go off together.

“It’s not fair for them to be further looped in our issue… In the last couple of days, I have made my peace with them- as best as I could. I… I had told them the truth. And in doing so, instilling in them that no matter what befalls us- and no matter what distance is created between us- that we are forever Blue Lions. So, I hope that no matter what happens to me and you, that they will not think of me any less” said Dimitri.

“Really? You did that? I think my group kinda just expected me to do this. An Alliance is multiple different factions acting under one common goal so to speak- so, I think there is an understanding between us that needs no words. But, in the event it isn’t what I describe… Well, I guess I’ll deal with the backlash later” said Claude- being carefree as ever. However, as Claude speaks he then looks towards the stairs. “Though, you say all that about distance, my Prince… But _ he _ is with us cramping our one-one-one passionate moment…” continued Claude as he points to the stairwell. Dimitri then chuckles.

“I suppose… Let’s not keep him waiting any longer actually…” said Dimitri as he begins to head to the top of the stairs, “My apologies. Is everything ready, Dedue?”. Dedue, standing regal and collected, stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looks up to Dimitri and Claude.

“Yes, sir. I have prepared horses for the leave. Or, as Claude has put it- operation ‘_ The Erotica of the Lion and Deer _’” said Dedue. In reality, Dimitri had already told Claude about his journey to Itha Plains by now, and in doing so revealed the support of Dedue- who was always going to follow Dimitri’s side no matter his choice.

“Hehe. Provocative- isn’t it? Kinda like our love, my Prince. It’s something that makes people turn their heads when they see… So maybe as their heads are turned we can use that to our advantage, and get the hell outta here ” said Claude as he grins. Dimitri then sighs as he smiles.

“I suppose so,” said Dimitri.

“Prince Dimitri, I think it is best we leave now” said Dedue, who is keeping them on track.

“Right. Claude- let’s go!” said Dimitri. 

“Righto!” Claude responded. Dimitri and Claude then walk down the stairs to Dedue to start their escape... 

*****

And so, Dedue, Claude, and Dedue secretly leave from the Goddess Tower, and make their way through the monastery to the outskirts of Garreg Mach where the settlements are situated. There, they find three horses- one for the three of them- attached to trees. As they approach the horses Claude starts to pet it, and sighs.

“So… This is really it…” said Claude as he looks back to the monastery.

“Yes...” said Dimitri somberly as he looks at Claude, “But… We are together, baby” said Dimitri as he grabs Claude’s hand. Claude then looks over, and embraced Dimitri in a arm-locking hug.

“In the beginning, we approached each other from our backs… But now the only thing that will be behind our backs will be the glow of the sun” said Claude.

“Yea!~...” said Dimitri as he smiles into Claude’s broad shoulders. Claude then takes one more look into Dimitri’s baby blue eyes before they embark on their journey together. Claude and Dimitri then begin to mount their horses as Dedue looks into the distance somewhere. Suddenly, Dedue starts to smile.

“I think there might be some things still behind your backs still, you two” said Dedue. Claude and Dimitri then looks behind them, and are alarmed at the sight they see; Felix, Annette, Mercedes, Sylvain, Ingrid, Ashe, Lorenz, Ignatz, Lysithea, Marianne, Leonie, Raphael, and Hilda all walking towards them. Dimitri starts to tear up, while Claude is frozen in his tracks.

“G-Guys!...” said Claude. 

“What are you all?...” asked Dimitri. Dedue then turns to Dimitri.

“Prince Dimitri… Forgive me for stepping out on what you asked of me, but I told them all about your leaving… Just in case any of them wanted to see you two before you left. And, I’m assuming they _ all _ wanted to see you” said Dedue.

“D-Dedue…” said Dimitri as he looks down. Claude then looks away as well as he starts to speak.

“H-Hey guys… Y-Yea, I guess it’s kinda too late to tell you all that I plan on partin’ ways for a bit… I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you-”

“Don’t be. We all understand your intentions, Claude” said Hilda as she waves her hands about- cutting off Claude, “We all came here to let you know that we do indeed support you. I wish I could have known sooner about all of this- and not succumb to the pull of the rumors” continued Hilda.

“Yea… Althought I hate to say it... My bad Dimitri…” said Felix- admitting to his fault.

“I think Mr. RumorHasIt over here should be saying sorry, too!” said Sylvain as he points to Lorenz. Lorenz then starts to laugh as he starts to speak.

“One could say that my tenacity to uncover the truth aided in them being in this situation of apparent freedom. I for one am overzealous at your departure Claude; I will ensure that the Leicester Alliance is lead by a fitting leader in your absence… And by befitting leader I mean me. The throne is more than enough thanks for my efforts” said Lorenz. Leonie then scoffs.

“I mean that’s like- borderline outing, but… *sigh*…” said Leonie- feeling tired of Lorenz entirely.

“Well… Good to know that someone such as yourself will be there to help pick up the pieces I’m leaving for y’all” said Claude. Ignatz then takes a step forward.

“C-Claude. I just want you to know that- while I wish you could stay to lead us- you are instead leading us by example from afar about following our hearts. That… That is inspiring to me…” said Ignatz. In truth, Ignatz knowing his own desires are one's he is lead to believe not to follow- seeing his House Leader in this situation is something for him to be instilled by. Marianne, and Lysithea nod their heads as Ignatz makes his statement.

“I echo the same sentiment for Dimitri” said Ingrid as he wraps her arms around her chest, “Dimitri, I think that the fact that you will have to leave the monastery to not get punished for you love is… Agh… But, there is little we can do about such things now" said Ingrid as she walks closer to Dimitri, "But, I just want to go on record in saying that this _ is _ abandoning your position...” she continued. Felix, Sylvain, and Annette nod their heads- agreeing.

“I…” said Dimitri- feeling attacked. Mercedes then clears her throat.

“While that _ might _ be what it is now… I think that the ones hoisting up that position do not truly respect it- if the one that will in the future sit atop that position is now contemplating running from it” said Mercedes.

“Well, I don’t like to use the word ‘_running_’ but… I planned to go to the Capital with our ordeal, and deal with the backlash then…” said Dimitri.

“Just don’t get us all wrapped in your love life affairs… Some of us don’t actually care” said Felix. Sylvain then swats at Felix with his hands.

“Yea yea yea- go play with your swords big guy… You say that- but you were one of the first to come when Dedue told us this out of pure guilt” said Sylvain.

“Wha-...!” shouted Felix as he stopped in his tracks- being caught in his deposition. Dimitri then starts to grin seeing Felix flustered. However, Dedue sighs.

“Dimitri, Claude… As you can see… You have more supporters than you think- whether they admit to it or not” said Dedue.

“Yea… It’s nice to know now. Don’t worry- we will stay in touch. And, I’m not gonna be abandoning _ any _ of you- not ever!” said Claude as he balls his hand into a fist, and grins.

“Yes, I will be doing the same… So, please excuse our absence for awhile while we figure things out” said Dimitri as he smiles brighter than before.

“And Dedue… You are going too, are you not?” asked Ashe.

“Yes. Wherever Prince Dimitri goes- I follow. I hope that in the future we all still will reside on the same side” said Dedue.

“I hope as well” said Claude. Dimitri nods in response as well.

“Will do Claude!...” said Lysithea- who starts to cry out of nowhere. Claude then walks over.

“Don’t worry- I will always be there… Deep within the flame of your own heart. Our flames will light a path back to each other- no matter how far apart we are. Just remember that” said Claude as he touches pokes Lysithea’s forehead.

“Mhmm!...” mumbles Lysithea as Marianne takes her away.

“Well… You guys should go! Before they catch on as to why a bunch of students from the Blue Lions and Golden Deer are mysteriously absent from the monastery..." said Annette.

“R-Right! See ‘ya!” exclaimed Claude as he starts to mount his horse.

“Good bye all!” shouted Dimitri as he followed suit. 

Dedue then mounted his own horse as Claude and Dimitri waved goodbye to everyone. As they all leave, Claude, Dedue, and Dimitri started to ride their horses slowly away down the mountainside. However, unknowingly to the ones riding away- or the students walking back, peering out of a window of the monastery- watching as the three ride away in the distance- was Edelgard. She looks on with melancholy, and envy in her tone.

“Dimitri… Claude…” said Edelgard to herself as she twiddles her teacup in her hand, “I hope that one day... We can all be united as one…”

*****

_ Claude, Dimitri, and Dedue road off into the dawn of the day, to live a dream- made reality, and lived- for intensive purposes- happily as they chased the sun; finally escaping their stone cages for good. Lady Rhea soon gotten word of their absence from Garreg Mach, and called for an immediate Search and Rescue for Dimitri, Dedue, and Claude- deeming them missing. Days, weeks, and months passed, and no one at the monastery heard of those three. But, it was all their desires that they were living happily ever after- cageless- just like in the fairytales of Fódlan… _

-END-


End file.
